


Welcome to Smallville

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Long, M/M, Mild Smut, Moving Out, POV Alternating, Sex Pollen, Timkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim moves to Smallville and adjusts to having to be Robin in Metropolis. Meanwhile, Conner is having plans to propose.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Tim - Making Plans

Tim always loved Smallville. True he was a city slacker from birth, but he couldn’t help but feel so peaceful when he came to visit his boyfriend, Conner. He was a year out of high school, and with no definite plans for the future, the 19 year old Wayne heir can enjoy as many trips to the Kent farm as he’d like. Soaking up the fresh air, walking hand-in-hand down the street with his man, doing the occasional afternoon yard work with him and Krytpo which usually resulted in getting caught up in a haybale make out. He loved being Robin, he wouldn’t give it up for the world, but getting away from Gotham made him feel at peace. 

The nights felt calm, out on the Kent farm. He adapts to the rustic vibes quite quickly. Helped out with the yard work if needed after 12pm, then later he and Conner could look up to the sky as they cuddled on the roof. Or one like this, with Tim happily snuggled into Conner’s arms, both watching the final scenes of Return of the Jedi. Ma had already gone to bed, so the boys could enjoy movie time on the couch in just their underwear and a warm blanket. Tim was also wearing one of Conner’s Superboy shirts, a personal favourite to steal. Krypto was there with them, snuggled on Conner’s other side, getting softly patted. The only lights were from the flashing TV screen as X-Wings flew into battle, and the twilight sky peering in through the window. He sighed happily as the last shot of the group before the credits rolled. He honestly wished it never ended, not the movie, just the feeling of being comfortable there. 

“All done. But…. I still think episode 3 is the best.” Conner said in the midst of a yawn, stretching up and letting the cool air attack the warmth they were gathering. Without the sound of the music, only the faint crickets were heard, before Tim let out a sleepy hum. 

“We’ll watch it again tomorrow if you want.” he suggested with a little snicker “You can say _aaaall_ the memes to your heart's content.”

“Don’t we have to watch 1 and 2 first though? Mr. “We have to watch in chronological order.” Conner replied, doing his best impression and throwing a cheeky smirk Tim’s way. 

Tim rolled his eyes, and somehow managed to find the strength to crawl out from the warm knitted blanket. “Nah, we’re just doing the actual good ones.” Tim said, getting up from the couch to collect the DVD. 

Conner had whined about being so retro, but Tim had said the internet isn’t so great out in the country unless there’s a serious upgrade. Besides, Conner had to agree with the nice view of his boyfriend’s butt in his white briefs when he bent down for the DVD. And Tim knew that. Corner coughed, and started to pack up the bowl and cups to distract himself. 

“W-When do you have to go back to Gotham again?” he asked, doing his best to focus his tired mind on his telekinesis hovering the bowl over to the kitchen. Tim was impressed on how far along it’s developed, not so impressed he had to leave. 

“Bruce said before tomorrow night…” Tim sighed, disappointed “Gotta get back on patrol, and I guess chill. Figure out what I wanna do with my newfound freedom…” 

“You don’t sound that impressed.” Conner replied, raising an eyebrow “You know, you _are_ an adult after all-” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Voting and day drinking, responsibilities, yuck” Tim cut in sarcastically, smirking back at his boyfriend “You know, 17 used to last forever, now it’s like, take me back” He still couldn’t believe he was, he didn’t feel any different, or expected to be treated any different. He didn’t look any different for sure, still was below 5’5. 

“Someone’s being a tad dramatic for someone who can’t even legally drink. But my point is, dude, you can stay longer if you want to, especially with no school to interrupt” Conner finished, looking at him warmly “I always love when you come over here” Tim’s face blushed, and he smiled back. 

“Same…” he said softly, voice trailing off. He honestly couldn’t get enough visits. He’d thought about it more and more with every visit, which after senior year had increased. And almost every time he went back home, he yearned for the Kent farm. Conner’s words echoed in his mind. He was an adult, nothing was stopping him, but everything about Robin stuck out to him. He could tell Conner was listening to his heart, that was nervously pacing fast. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” Conner said, raising an eyebrow. Tim felt himself getting pushed back towards the couch by TTK. Something Tim had already gotten used to and smirked at. 

“What thing?” He asked, trying to remain cool as he fell on the couch on top of Conner, who immediately put his hands on him. 

“Your heartbeat goes up and your voice trails off when you wanna ask something….” Conner answered, doing another imitation while rubbing soothingly up Tim’s bare thighs “Look, I’m no detective. But your heartbeat and voice are stuff I know a lot about. So, what are you thinking about, baby?” 

Tim looked between him and the middle distance to the blue window showing the open fields, with the pretty night sky. He had trouble looking into people’s eyes, especially when he was nervous, even if they were on a really handsome face. 

“It’s just something I haven’t done before.” He said nervously, briefly looking down. 

“Is it hot?” Conner asked with a smirk, bouncing his eyebrows. Tim snorted out a giggle and slapped his bicep “Hey!” 

“Don’t think I don’t notice your weiner under there, mister.” Tim replied teasingly, sticking out his tongue. Which only made Conner snicker more. 

“Real mature, there goes the adult speech I gave.” he said with the same amount of teasing, as was the norm. Tim calmed his giggles to focus on the subject at hand, a simple question in his mind. But one he felt he needed to ask. 

“No, It’s not about that kind of stuff...” he trailed off again, mulling over his next words. It was a big step, and once they leave they can’t come back easy “I’m just, really happy here… and I, um, been kinda thinking… W-Would it be ok if we, like, live- live together h-here?” he breathed out finally, eyes darting everywhere but Conner’s eyes. Social stuff made him insanely nervous, especially in moments like this. However, the nerves went away a bit when he saw Conner grin wide.

“Yes!” He breathed excitedly, Tim trying to shush him before his boyfriend pulled him into a strong hug. He really knew how to squeeze the smaller boy “Yes! Oh my god, hell yes! I’m sure Ma would love to have you.” Tim honestly wasn’t surprised, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to get too excited. There were other factors beyond just them. 

“Woah, slow down. It’s just… let go, let go” Tim said with a light chuckle and Conner reluctantly let him be. But he looked at him eager to know more “It’s just, you know…”

“You don’t know how the Bat would take it.” Conner guessed, and Tim nodded. 

“Yeah…” he said softly. That was the thing that made him worry most. Now that the train had left the station, he’s gonna have to reach that railroad at some point “I’m Robin, Conner. I built it on my own, but Robin is still a Gotham thing. I need it. I know now I don’t want to retire it, at least not until I’m Ma’s age.” 

Conner just breathed a snort. “The way you’re aging, babyface, that’d still be feasible” he said jokingly, which helped to make Tim smile. Even when it was serious, he could count on Conner to make him smile “You know, I could move in with you in Gotham-“

“No”. Tim interrupted, and thought it was too cold of him judging by Conner’s small jump “Sorry. Just, what about Ma?” 

Conner just shrugged casually “She’s a strong woman, she’d be fine…” he replied softly, voice riddled with doubt that was obvious to both of them. Regardless, Tim knew how much she meant to him, he was lying. 

“You don’t belong in Gotham, Conner. You’re way too good for it. You may not have started that way, but you’re a country boy at heart.” said Tim warmly, rubbing the back of his boyfriend’s neck, who smiled up at him “I love it here, it’s so peaceful, and quiet. And I’ve been to Metropolis enough times to know that I could operate there fine like I did in Gotham. Handle the down-to-Earth threats, you know?” Conner nodded in agreement slowly. He knew Conner would agree to it in a heartbeat for whatever reason, but that’s not everything. 

“What would the Bat do without his Boy Wonder though?” he asked still, and Tim bit his lip. That was the other thing. 

“I don’t know… I gotta ask him… somehow.” Tim said nervously, growing more uncomfortable with the thought of telling his dad. 

Conner increased his soothing rubs, his TTK softly going over Tim’s skin as a massage. 

“Hey, I’ll be here still. You’re an adult, if you wanna live with me, it should be your choice.” he said as softly as he could, which gave Tim head tingles. 

Tim knew Conner was just trying to get him to calm down, he wasn’t sure if he knew he was just making him want to live here even more. 

“It is, I do. I do want to live here with you, ok?” he replied, leaning down for a peck on the lips, that was happily returned “Just gotta work some stuff out.” 

“Don’t think about it right now, ok babe? You overwork yourself too much” Conner grabbed Tim’s butt to hold him as he stood up, the blanket controlled by telekinesis draped back around them (much to Krypto’s whines, who was sleeping on it) “Lets go to bed.” 

Tim hummed and nodded sleepily. Krypto followed them, even if he was just eager to get back to sleep. Conner smiled at his sleepy boyfriend and leaned in for another long kiss as they walked up the creaky stairs. They tried to be quiet for Ma, but Conner’s bulky frame made the rustic floorboards loudly creak. But Tim loved this part. 

“Mmmhm” he hummed happily as they slowly climbed the wooden stairs “I could get used to this every night…” They turned down the hall to Conner’s room, TTK opening the door by the time they reached it. 

“Me too, baby boy” Conner agreed, entering sideways for Tim’s head and feet to fit. 

Before moving to the bed. They really needed a new one, Tim can hardly fit with his buffer boyfriend taking up the room. With Tim still attached to his chest, Conner laid down on his back and pulled the covers over them. Krypto hopped up and curled around their feet, it wasn’t a night for him to snuggle Conner, that position was taken. Tim sighed happily, kissed the exposed pec, before staring out the uncurtained window. Drifting off to sleep looking at the billion stars he’d never see in the city. 


	2. Conner - Morrrrrrning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner wakes up to tell Ma the good news

The sun shone through Conner’s bedroom window early in the morning. Earth’s yellow sun had just started creeping over the hills to spread across the quiet town of Smallville. Birds and people alike were already up at that time, and already happily busy with their days on the farm. Conner Kent was not one of those people. As much as he loved living in Smallville, he would enjoy it a lot better if the rooster didn’t wake him up before his alarm did. He grunted into the pillow, instinctively pulling his arms close to him. He felt his arm was around the smaller boy’s body, who was enviously still fast asleep. He didn’t wanna be creepy, but he did look beautiful in the yellow light, so freaking peaceful looking. He wished he could just preserve the feeling for him. Unfortunately, the rooster crowed again, and unlike an snooze button, Conner has been told many times he can’t bonk it’s head in to make it shut up. He laid his head back down to enjoy a bit more time with him, but small footsteps walked up his body, and he felt a wet nose sniffing at his face. 

“Ughhh… Krryyypto, not yet, boy….hmmmhmm.” Conner tried to suppress a laugh as Krypto licked his face “Ok.. ok, I’ll get up… let Tim be…” he kissed Tim’s cheek, gave Krypto a pat, before slowly and carefully unwrapping himself and climbed over Tim. 

Stumbling out of bed, Conner stretched on the way past the window, soaking up the rising yellow sun to fuel his body. His room had the same basic wood paneling floor and painted walls as the rest of the quaint Kent farm. Except his were the only ones housing sports, gaming and superhero posters, including one of him with the dated costume. Random clothes and cups were on the floor, but Conner cleverly made a path to the door. Beyond that, he turned back to the bed he was getting far too big for with his growth spurt, not to mention the two smaller guests with him. Krypto sat back on the Superman cover, cheesy, but Tim liked them. The sleepyhead himself was on his back, still hopefully dreaming. He wished he could stay in bed with Tim, but yard work called, as did his excitement from last night's news. 

He looked at Tim, smiled again at how peaceful he looked. He deserved it, after everything he’s been through. He often wondered if he’d end up differently if he was there to help him through it all. But he was more than happy with the boy that was sleeping in his bed had become in the end. They helped each other, they supported each other, and they enjoyed pretty much every second they were together. Conner couldn’t imagine life without him, he couldn’t think an alternate earth without Tim would be pleasant. He was it. 

To put it plainly, he just wanted to marry him. It felt crazy, he was probably just high on life, possibly still dreaming, but he wanted this boy for the rest of his life. He would propose right then and there if he could, problems being he didn’t have a ring, him and Tim were only wearing their tighty whities, and it was 6:30am, and so Tim would probably punch him or barely register anything he says before 10:30. He deserves something grand, or something special. Like in the midst of battle like that Pirates At World’s End movie. He just needs to think about how he was gonna do it. He hasn’t proposed before, but he did know people who have. The whole thought process just made him feel giddy, and he was eager to tell Ma about all about it. He put some shorts and a tank top on to cover himself as he hopped downstairs with a spring, Krypto following close behind. 

Martha Kent was already in the quiet rustic kitchen in her dressing gown, tired looking but she was far more alive looking than Conner was. Her tea was hot so she must’ve not been too far ahead of him. She greeted Conner with the same warm, motherly smile she always did every morning, matching the sun in the window glowing behind her. 

“Good morning dear. Sleep alright?” she said happily, enjoying getting pulled into a warm hug. She was used to it from Clark by now, she loved her big strong sons nevertheless. 

“Yeah, always try to Ma, thanks.” Conner replied enthusiastically, before going over to restart the kettle. Tim was no addict as some people think, but he did need his morning coffee to function properly. Conner was the same, happily pouring his own into his Robin mug (he was that cheesy). He couldn’t help but hum to himself that didn’t need superhearing to be heard. 

“You’re rather chipper today, did something happen?” Ma asked, sipping her morning tea cup. Conner hoped she’d notice, so he didn’t have to start the conversation. 

“Uh, yeah… something I need to ask you about actually.” Conner replied, leaning up against the bench to take the first sip, thinking he should just dive right in “So… last night, Tim asked if he wanted to move in with us.” 

Ma lowered her cup and smiled wide. “Oh? That is news!” she said excitedly, which was a cautious relief for Conner “I’ll clear some space for him later.” 

“Wait, so… that’s a yes?” Conner asked for confirmation, so he wasn’t just dreaming. He’s had that happen before, but Ma was nodding. 

“Well of course, dear. I know how happy that boy makes you, so I’d be more than happy to have him here. We do have the room, not like I’ll need to use the spare anyway” Ma replied, moving toward him for another warm hug “I’m so happy for you boys.” 

“You know you’re the best, right?” Conner praised, and was playfully slapped on the arm. 

“Oh, stop it. Just want what’s best for my sons.” Martha replied as she stepped out of the hug. Many thought she was more a grandma, given Clark was old enough to be his dad. Lex considers him his son, but he asked for it. Clark didn’t know how to deal with the thought, but the idea of being Conner’s older (much older) brother worked with him. It was complicated, but Conner didn’t mind. Martha Kent was the best mom he could ask for, she was the one who raised him more than anyone. And she happily agreed “Was there more?” she asked in the midst of Conner’s high on happiness. 

But still Conner gulped when asked that. He had to speak up at some point about the secret second half of their development. 

“Yes, well. Something more my own thing-“ Conner started, but heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Krypto trotted to meet the very sleepy Tim at the foot of the stairs, who gave him a pat. 

Tim’s hair was still a mess as it curtained over his face, absolutely dwarfed by Conner’s T-shirt as it flowed down his short body. He usually doesn’t like wearing pants with it, but he was awake enough to remember to put on some sweatpants, thankfully. A couple times were a bit awkward when he forgot. He looked so cute, in the massive shirt and his black hair all messy, sleepy eyes blinking slowly. Conner and Ma lit up when they saw him, even if he was an awkward mess at this time. 

“Oh! Good morning dear. How’d you sleep?” Ma asked him as he stumbled into the kitchen at a slow pace. He bumped into the fridge by accident with a grunt before being led by Ma’s arms “Oh dear, definitely not a morning person still, I see” 

Conner felt bad for his baby boy to be awake so early, he must’ve felt the empty bed and come looking for warmth again. He didn’t hear a panic attack from the bed upstairs. Tim finally processed the question and looked up and smiled. 

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah, no” Tim mumbled, staggering forward into Ma’s hug “But I sl-pt g-d”

“Oh dear, someone’s gonna need a few more hours to wake up, I think.” Ma joked and Tim nodded, walking away from Ma’s arms and into Conner’s. 

“Good morning handsome.” Conner said softly, which Tim mumbled a response into his chest. Conner hovered the coffee mug around his face “Here’s your fuel for the day.” 

Tim weakly giggled and took the mug from him, quickly taking it into his mouth and sipping away. His face gained some colour and a satisfied grin appeared. 

“Ahhhh, that’s the spot.” he moaned happily, almost the same as what he gets from Conner a lot of times. Still made him smile all the same. 

“Now you’re more awake dear, we have some discussing to do it seems.” said Ma, sitting down at a bench chair with her tea “Now Conner has told me that you would like to move in with us.” 

Tim looked at Conner, who just shrugged. 

“W-Well, only if it’s no problem, Mrs Kent. I can stay in Gotham if you don’t want me to.” Tim replied, obviously still not used to verbalising massive decisions like this “And I was also looking to find my own place if there’s not enough room-“ 

“Oh nonsense, dear. There’s more than enough room for you here” Ma dismissed with a smile that instantly made Tim calm down “And we’d be happy to have you, at least until you boys find your own place. If that is in the cards for the near-future” 

“Hopefully not too far away from you.” Conner commented, and Ma just scoffed, brushing the air. 

“Oh, you worry about me too much, dear.” she replied, and Conner could practically feel the cheek pinch in her voice “I raised two Supermen, I can handle things fine around here.” 

“Well, Superboy still.” Conner said, shyly chuckling at himself. Maybe a name update wasn’t so bad of an idea when it has “boy” in it. Lucky Tim can get away with still being Robin. 

“You’re still my boy, but more man than I first saw you.” Ma replied, taking another sip “Until then, I’ll have to explain some house rules.” 

“Ma, he’s been here enough to have a rough idea.” said Conner “I mean, he was here for like a month during the holidays.” 

“Just making sure, dear.” Martha replied “Now, I don’t intend on stopping you boys from any hanky panky business-“ 

“Oh, Maaaaaa.” Conner hid his face in his hands while leaning over the bench, no stranger to talking about the subject. But when it’s his mother, in front of his boyfriend? Different story. 

Tim’s face immediately flushed, and sculled the coffee more.

“But, just keep the noise level down, behind a closed door, make sure you follow that pamphlet I gave you to be safe, and it’s you who will clean any sheets.” Martha continued, much to the boys’ embarrassment. She was probably enjoying the teasing, but relinquished and turned to her son’s flushed boyfriend “Now Tim, it would be simply wonderful if you’d help Conner with the farm load.” 

“Sure, Mrs. Kent. I could totally learn how to do the load, or more than I already do” Tim replied eagerly 

“Yeah, Tim loves getting huge loads.” Conner added with a smirk emerging out of his hands, before getting smacked “Ow! Sorry, just couldn’t resist.” 

“I’m not going to ask what you’re insinuating, young man.” said Martha before continuing “And, of course help with the groceries in town, I’ll need your list to go with ours for the week when you start.” 

“Will do, Mrs. Kent!” Tim confirmed and nodded.

“And please, call me Ma. You’re practically family by now.” Martha corrected with a smile “But other than that, just enjoy until you move to your own place in the area.”

“Thank you, Mrs- Ma.” said Tim in a stutter, not awake enough to adjust. 

“And you can start with fetching the laundry baskets to the machine, if you‘re awake.” Ma asked kindly, motioning to the laundry door near the kitchen. 

Tim was surprised to be given chores already, but nodded slowly. “... Ok, sounds easy enough.” he said, sculling the rest of his coffee before walking back up the stairs. Conner watched him go, but looked at Ma with confusion. 

“You were gonna say something before he came down?” she asked, as if Tim was never there. Conner breathed out, and nodded. 

“Oh, yes. Uh….” he replied softly. What he was thinking was arguably, as big of a change as Tim’s plan to move. And would need to be handled with a lot more care. “...H-How did Pa propose?” 

Ma’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “Oh my-“ she gasped, realising what Conner was leading to, before her warm smile returned “Well, he took me to the annual spring fair here in Smallville. We’d been seeing each other for a couple years already. He was a city boy before then, you know.” 

“Sounds like a Journey song.” Conner joked, and Ma chuckled along to it. 

“Hmm, does actually.” she replied, before continuing “True, we started out a little rocky, but our love grew fast by the day. So when it came to that special moment, he wanted it to be grand. He didn’t even get down on one knee and all that traditional stuff. Though, we were on top of that small ferris wheel.” 

“That thing is that old?” Conner asked in disbelief, hoping Ma didn’t get offended by that. 

“Might’ve been a different one actually, hmm, hard to keep track.” Martha asked herself, trying to recall, but just brushed it off “Regardless, it was wonderful. He said some small words, and pulled out the ring.” She raised her hand to let the silver band glimmer in the sun. She lowered it when Tim walked past the door to the laundry, carrying several laundry baskets stacked taller than him “I of course said yes immediately. Been the happiest woman alive ever since.” she smiled and reached across the bench to rub Conner’s cheek “And now even more knowing my future son-in-law is just as wonderful as he was to me, as he is to you.” 

“He is” Conner replied softly, but happily. He couldn’t help but reminisce of his lost father. The better one, in retrospect “I miss him” 

“We all do, dear” Martha said, nodding sadly “But, no time to dwell on the past. Time for your future” 

“I don’t know if he will say yes” Conner admitted, looking to see if Tim was struggling “He’s hard to read sometimes” Martha smiled again and held his hand supportively. 

“Trust me dear. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You got him in the bag.” she replied, giving him a wink. They heard the washing machine turn on, and Tim walked back to the kitchen “All done?”

“Yeah, Mrs- Ma. Hopefully I did good, considering I’m not myself right now” Tim replied, still a little tired while chuckling into a yawn. 

“Now, what do you plan on doing for work?” asked Ma, still relaxed even with the added knowledge “Unless of course Bruce Wayne is mailing cheques” 

Tim stared off, obviously having not really thought about it too much. “Uh. well, I’m not exactly sure.” he replied, rubbing the back of his head “I… guess I’ll continue being Robin in Metropolis, like Dick is Nightwing in Bludhaven… but career is another thing.” 

“Well, what is it that you like to do? Hobbies?” Martha asked him “I say do something you enjoy, stresses less” 

“I guess… I’m kinda interested in photography, for when I was following Batman stories…” Tim admitted, lightly chuckling at his own fanboyism. 

“Could ask Clark for something at the Daily Planet, seeing as how he is Editor-In-Chief after all.” Martha suggested, and Conner nodded in agreement. 

Tim looked like he was agreeing, but then that look turned into confusion. “Gee thanks, Ma, but wouldn’t that be sorta nepotism?” he asked “I don’t want people to think I just got in cause I was dating his brother-clone...”

“I’ve seen your stuff, babe, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Conner replied supportively “He’d be crazy not to, so I’d give it a go.” 

“Well, I guess there isn’t much harm in trying.” said Tim, shrugging “I mean, I could do some horse husbandry.” he chuckled to himself, and Conner bit his tongue over the word choice. Martha definitely noticed and swooped in for the save. 

“We’re more crop farmers, but you never know.” she said happily “Clark’s coming up the following weekend, so if you wanna come then to talk, that’d be good.” 

“Thanks, I’ll let you know.” Tim replied with a nod, before biting his lip nervously “Just gotta, uh, tell my dad I wanna move…” 

Martha nodded at him understandably. “Trust me, dear, it’d be natural for him to feel some attachment issues. We certainly felt that with Clark.” she said “Just give him time.” 

“It’s not his first time, but still…” Tim replied with a slow nod, shrugging again. Conner knew the Robin’s history from Tim’s many fanboy talks about his older brothers. Hopefully this isn’t like a Dick situation. 

“I better help Tim shower… not that he needs help I mean.” Conner stuttered to cover up “And pack, cause said dad will be pissy if he’s late home again” Tim sighed and nodded, before slowly walking towards the stairs.

“Mmm, well, good luck Tim dear” Martha called out to him, as he turned back “I look forward to seeing you around more often around the place. The more the merrier is what I say” 

They shared a smile and Tim nodded his appreciation, before he and Conner pranced upstairs. Conner picked him up halfway up the stairs, making him giggle on the contact. Giving him soft kisses on the cheek and neck, he carried his boyfriend into the bathroom, hoping to spend as much time left as possible together. 


	3. Tim - Telling Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim returns to Gotham for the dreaded talk to Bruce and Alfred about his plans, with surprising results.

The first day back in Gotham was always the worst after returning from Smallville. The clear blue country sky turned to a bitter grey skyline. Instead of birds waking him up in the morning, it was distant police sirens, same ones a few hours earlier. And instead of waking up in the arms of the man he loved, he reaches out for him in his sleep but only meets the ends of his Batmobile bed he still owned. He didn’t want to give it up, he didn’t want to give up anything in his room. As embarrassingly kiddie as they may seem. He hoped Bruce would preserve it so he could come home when he wanted. Now the ball was rolling, there was no stopping it. 

As soon as he got back to Gotham, he mainly just spent the day lying on his bed. Swapping between his switch and chatting with Conner on his phone. He knew he was procrastinating, he was just in a constant state of anxiousness. Bruce was busy at work, so he had the time to think how he was gonna say “Hey dad, I’m gonna move out and live a long way away in a small country town with my boyfriend, good luck out there”. 

He sighed again, lying on his batmobile bed, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark lights on the ceiling. He did not care if people thought he was immature for it, who doesn’t want a batmobile bed? Bruce got it for him as soon as he started staying at the manor regularly, so by the time adoption came, he already fit into the imprint. He knew how much Tim loved to fanboy, and collect geeky merch. He was thoughtful that way. He got Tim everything, anything under this roof he thanked Bruce for. Every time, Tim would say he’d pay him back eventually, almost on reflex even after becoming his son. And Bruce would just smile, give him a hair ruffle and a kiss on the forehead, before telling him to get changed for patrol. 

Was he really gonna leave all that to be on his own? 

He went from parents who barely acknowledged him, to multiple boarding schools, to a single parent who controlled his life, to now a parent who he wished was there from the start, cause he’s never felt happier. Except for, when Conner invites him over and he gets giddy to get out of the city for a bit. And now a bit is going to be the full time, and the city is going to be the sometimes. He didn’t wanna tell Bruce, just his social anxiety flaring up again. He’ll figure out the right thing to say, and hopefully it’ll be fine. Hopefully. 

There came a knock on the door, almost Morse code at this point that it was Alfred’s signature knock. 

“Come in, Alfie!” Tim called out, trying his best to leave the comfort of lying down by sitting up. Alfred opened the door and greeted Tim with a smile. The kindly man was showing his much older age, but it never ceases to amaze everyone how much he kept going.

“Settled back in, Master Timothy? Always nice to have you back home” he said cheerfully “I assure you not a single spot of dust touched your models while you were away, and every stray pair of underwear on the floor found their way to the laundry basket. And your missing Flash sock was also found” ever the sass-pot even at his age. 

Tim’s just gotta get used to an old southern woman saying that kind of stuff now, in a usually more kind way. 

“Thanks Alfie, can’t tell you enough how much I appreciate it.” Tim replied, nodding his appreciation. 

“Well, I have heard it said many times, Master Tim, and it never ceases to fill me with joy.” said Alfred, bowing his head “As much joy as seeing that smile of yours, which I’m afraid, I didn’t see on your return” Tim’s faint smile dropped, and he remembered being so concerned over telling Bruce, he forgot to hide the thought process on his face “May I ask what happened to say why? Do I need to fetch the Kryptonite ring?” sarcastic or not, Tim’s eyes went wide in panic. 

“Oh no no no no, nothing like that! Honest!” he said quickly and surely, before pausing to think of his next words. Alfred was basically his grandpa, it was like telling Bruce himself “... but something happened. And I don’t know how to go about it, it’s all so new to me.” Alfred approached the bed, sitting down low to be next to Tim. 

“Well, I may not be so privy with the subject of who you go to bed with, but perhaps I can help?” he asked, the sass melting away to the sweet fatherly voice that knew exactly how to calm. It worked on Tim at least, and got him to fess something. The first question that came to mind. 

“How did dad react to Dickie leaving the house? I know it’s not the best example, considering...” Tim said finally. It was an awkward subject, and Alfred immediately saw the motive and reached for Tim’s hands to examine his ring fingers “Woah- H-He didn’t propose, Alfie, at least not yet. I just… asked if I could move in…” as soon as he said that, he couldn’t help but sniffle. And that sniffle was followed by a hiccup. And Tim knew that hiccup meant the tears were coming. One from each eye rolled down his cheeks, but Alfred caught them with his hankie. 

“Oh, my dear boy, why the tears?” he asked softly as he could, waiting for Tim to calm. He wasn’t having a full meltdown at least, but the nerves were getting to him. 

“C-cause y-you’d hate me, if-if I left!” He cried in between sniffles. “What-What would Bruce think? I mean, I-I’m Robin! Batman needs a Robin, remember?” Alfred offered him the hankie, and he took it to blow his nose, and to dab his tears. Alfred rubbed the young man’s back soothingly, hoping it’d help. 

“Perhaps it would be best to find Master Bruce later on his patrol, and talk to him about it.” he said comfortingly, before giving a cough. Tim knew what that meant. Speech. “Ahem. But, I will say this. Master Bruce wouldn’t want all his children to stay cooped up in here for the rest of their lives like him. While I know Miss Cassandra hasn’t expressed much interest in leaving since she moved in. Mostly for her future Batman prospects. But for you, I’m sure he’d know you’d want to explore other branches of the world. But branches, Master Tim, always go back to the trunk where they started as the foundation.” 

Tim nodded in agreement. 

“I will. I’ll come back as many times as possible, I promise” he said quickly, likely trying to comfort himself more than Alfred. 

“I know. Master Dick still comes and goes whenever he likes. Master Jason comes and goes without a notification. There’s always room, and yours will be kept as it is for you, as it appears to have been since you were the mere tot of the family. Although, I suppose you still are, aren’t you?” Alfred continued with a shared chuckle with Tim “As for Robin, I think you’ve more than proven yourself to take it out of the shadow, and as your own. Miss Cassandra fills in the space left quite nicely, soon she’ll be Bruce’s in time. Probably after me though...” 

Tim grimaced. He couldn’t imagine life without Alfred. It felt awful. 

Alfred leaned in close to talk softly “And, between you, me, and the lamppost. Replacing you as Robin would be a grave mistake, considering the replacements...” both of them shared a cheeky snicker, before Alfred stood up after giving Tim a hair ruffle “Now, Master Bruce won’t be stopping by before patrol after his day work is finished, you’ll have to meet him out there. In the meantime, organise your belongings. If you’re going to move out, I will not allow a sloppy job at it. Chop chop.” he clapped his hands, and moved to the door. 

Tim just snorted and shook his head. He was gonna miss this, and the banter on a regular basis. 

“Love you Alfie.” Tim called out on his way out, and Alfred turned at the door 

“Love you too, Master Tim. I’ll have your suit ready for you.” 

“You’re the best.” Tim said, sensing the smile on the gentleman’s face. He himself smiled wide as he flopped back down on the bed. Noticing he missed a few messages, but too tired to look. Conner can tell if he’s in danger from a heartbeat, so he could drift off with no warning if he wanted to. Which he did, rolling onto his side, and cuddling into his anxiety stuffie, the koala dressed as Batman, for support. He felt like he was gonna need it. 

  
——

Tim glided his way across the city skyline, the detective vision in his mask letting him know where Bruce’s tracker was. He was decked out in his red and black Robin suit, the one he made in honour of Conner. The reason didn’t matter now, he was back, now it was just to show his appreciation (and Conner said he liked the look). It reminded Tim of him wherever he went now, made him feel happy. And at the top of it all, he is Robin, where he wanted to be. Red Robin wasn’t him, this was. His hair did not like being in a cowl for sure. 

When Tim followed Bruce’s tracker, he found him sitting on the roof of the old Wayne Tower building, on his break and observing the city. Right now the city was rather quiet, the glistening yellow lights shined above them like the country night sky. Another thing to remind Tim of where he wanted to be. He noticed Tim approach, and turned to briefly smile at him.

“Robin, evening.” he said casually, the calm dad-Bruce voice he has around his family, unintentionally making it more difficult for Tim to sit down beside him. 

Tim put his feet over the side to dangle above the quiet gothic city. He could see people walking like ants, and he hoped none of them were gonna get robbed. Partially because he needed this moment with his dad. Still thinking of what exactly he was thinking of saying. There was no way Bruce was going to rage or anything like that. But the fear of disappointment lingered still in Tim. 

“Hey, Batman. Sorry I’m late.” he said as he sat down next to Bruce. He didn’t say anything for the moment, just watching the city. The cool breeze building tension, mixed in with the gross city smell. He said the window lights made the city look like the country sky, but he’ll admit it’s more like a number of glistening stars in a black hole. Conner had said to him once, that no one seemed happy here. And after years and years of doing this gig, he was kinda agreeing. 

“Something on your mind?” Bruce called out, and Tim broke out of his trance to look at his father. He may not be the most openly affectionate as much as he tries, but he always knows when something was bothering his kids. World’s Greatest Detective indeed. But the thing on Tim’s mind had to do with Bruce. He had to tell him. 

“Uh yeah, just… don’t know how to go about it…” Tim replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. It helped Bruce was watching the city down below and not directly at him. 

“Just say what’s first on your mind.” said Bruce, weird hearing his normal, happy voice coming out of Batman “You know more than most the price of keeping things to yourself” Tim nodded in agreement. Not exactly true, Bruce knew about both his sexuality and dating Conner before Tim even thought about telling. 

There was at least a week in between to do so, it hasn’t been 24 hours for this. Tim sighed, knowing if Bruce disapproved he wouldn’t stop him from going anyway. “IwannamovetoSmallville.” he finally said quickly, all in one breath. He hoped he didn’t have to repeat it again, he was so awkward with these things. 

Bruce turned to him briefly blankly, thinking, before turning back to the city. Tim tried to calm himself by looking at the few cars moving along. Part of him now wished one was a van of thugs to stop. Bruce was still thinking, and Tim kinda just wanted to zipline away. 

“You want to move to Smallville? With Superboy?” he reaffirmed, and all Tim did was nod. He didn’t sound disapproving at least. He didn’t wanna look at all “If that’s your choice, I say go for it” Tim turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Wait. You’re not mad at me? You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Tim asked quickly, trying to believe the answer he had in his head wasn’t true. 

“Why would I be mad at you? You’re an adult now, if you want to move out of your parents home. You can do that.” Bruce replied calmly, not looking at him still. Tim’s mind relaxed, and he audibly sighed in relief, before leaning back on the building “You’re still thinking if that’s what you want.” Damn was he good. 

“I’m torn. It’s just… Batman needs a Robin…” Tim replied, sighing and turning to the city. It was still pretty, especially with the unusual quiet. 

Tim knew that it won’t last, and it was safe to say he wouldn’t miss it. But looking down at the R insignia on his red covered torso, he felt too attached 

“I don’t wanna leave this. After everything… after everything it took to get it back, to feel like me again. I know now that… early retirement isn’t an option. I love this too much, it’s too important to me. I want the peace Conner’s giving me, but I feel like I owe it to you to keep being your partner here.” continued Tim.

Batman shifted towards Tim suddenly, and turned to hold his gaze, even if he turned his head a fraction of the way. He couldn’t stop looking at the mission, no matter what. Tim hated that part, even if he understood how important it was. Bruce just touched his knee to get him to focus. 

“Batman doesn’t need a Robin, Tim, at least not in Gotham all the time. What’s more important is that Bruce Wayne needs a son to be proud of and to encourage to pursue his own life,” Bruce replied earnestly, with Tim being taken aback by it “Gotham will always have a place for you, your room will be kept as exactly as you leave it. Robin is yours to take as far as you want with it, it doesn’t have to be tied here. I trust you, I know you’ve made it more than the shadow others think it resides in” 

Tim nodded slowly. He’s spent more time than anyone on his own without Bruce along with him, they both knew he could do it. Tim just wanted that support. 

“I know what the life Conner is offering is, more than you know.” Bruce said. “I could’ve had it once… but like a moth, I came back to this... flame. If I were you, I’d take it.” Tim looked at him confused at what he meant, but before he could ask, Bruce got there first “I had a guess you’re taking Robin to Metropolis?” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah. I feel like a total traitor though...” he replied with a shy laugh “I don’t know how I’m gonna go there, there’s too many glass buildings and not enough spooky gargoyles to brood on.” 

Bruce let out a subtle snort, before going back to his stoic self. 

“I’ve watched you and worked with you for many years, Tim. I know you’re up to help lead Metropolis to a safer future.” Bruce complimented, which never fails to make Tim’s face go red and smile. Even if it was his dad, he was still the Batman. “Superman can’t be there for everything. He’s said the criminal underworld is rising slowly, in between the big league threats.Things I’m sure you’re an expert in by now.” 

“Yeahhh, I have a rough idea. I’ve spent more than 5 minutes in this city.” Tim replied with a giggle, which Bruce didn’t join in on, as he turned to fully focus on the city.

A speeding car zoomed down below pursued by police 

“Run of the mill drunk driver, at least let the police handle something tonight” Bruce said as Tim started to get up, who slumped back down again. Bruce watched as the driver crashed into a lamp post, before running out in a frenzy. 

It never fails to amaze Tim that the random drunk in Gotham was more deranged than anywhere else. Added more to the stress of removing himself would have on fighting it. But Bruce pulled out a batarang from his utility belt, tossing it to the streets far below. Tim watched in anticipation as the batarang hit the drunk in the head, knocking him out, before being brought back to Bruce. The magnet device was really handy, he knows kids collect the stray batarangs. Bruce returned to normal, watching, while Tim sat anxiously 

“...I still can’t tell if you’re upset or not.” 

“I’m your father, Tim. Of course I’m upset to see you leave the nest.” said Bruce calmly, turning to him again “And I’m going to miss our nightly rooftop chats. But, I’m proud of you wanting to step out on your own.”

“You didn’t seem like that with Dick apparently.” Tim replied in a mumble, unsure if it was the right thing to say to Bruce. But the quiet city made Bruce hear it, who sighed. 

“That could’ve been handled better, yes. But in the past now, Tim. He’s his own man, with his own family, his own identity.” Bruce said, looking at Tim with a faint smile “But he never forgot where he came from, and I’m happy I get to see him still. And I know for certain you will” 

“Yep! I’ll still come home for visits too! I’ll try to come every fortnight- every weekend even.” Tim replied nervously, trying to salvage anything he can imagine “I just… want my cake and eat it, is that the saying right?” 

“I’ll help you.” said Bruce “Come here, kiddo.” he held out his arm and Tim smiled, sliding into his dad’s hug with ease, despite the awkward sitting angle. 

Tim sighed happily, fighting the tears he could feel creeping. He was gonna miss this too, and the pet names that Bruce insisted on. 

“Thanks, dad... don’t go overboard with the helping, ok?” Tim replied as he moved out of the hug, and Bruce scoffed. 

“Please. You’re still my son, I’m not gonna let your boyfriend spoil you more than I do.” said Bruce, couldn’t help but give Tim a smile, and an affectionate gloved hair ruffle. 

“Hehehe. Ohhh, you’re gonna start a fight.” Tim joked, settling himself next to Bruce and watching the city again. For some reason, it felt… brighter, and warmer “Thanks, that was… easier than I thought.” 

“Because it hasn’t happened yet, just… give me time to think.” Bruce replied slowly, which did make Tim think over it again. Luckily, the alert on Bruce’s wrist computer went off. Bruce opened the holoscreen and read the update “There’s an alert at the Gotham bank. The Penny Plunderer.” 

“So lame. At least Metropolis doesn’t have whakos like that.” Tim laughed, both of them sitting up and readying their grapple guns “And wasn’t that bank just renovated from the last break-in?... Three days ago?” 

“Crime doesn’t stop.” Bruce replied, back to his Batman tone “Wouldn’t mind a partner to take him on.” 

“Yeah, I’ll never get tired of kicking butt with you.” said Tim happily. 

Batman and Robin fired their grapple hooks to a nearby gargoyle, before swinging down, feeling the cold breeze on their faces. As the glided down to the roof window for a surprise entry, Tim grinned at just how much he loved his job, and his dad next to him. He wouldn’t give it up for the world. 


	4. Conner - Telling Clark... I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner makes preparations at Smallville for Tim's arrival, with the sudden appearance of his brother

“Easy Simon, easy easy” Conner called out over the bed frame. 

The mid-afternoon had settled in Smallville, and Conner was still busy prepping the house for the new arrival. His room had never been this clean. A section of it was now cleared for Tim’s belongings, his wardrobe was divided for Tim’s clothes, and even the bathroom and pantry were partially cleared to make way for Tim. Ma just laughed at how urgently Conner acted. The old rustic farm house has had renovations over the years, but Ma had never seen anyone so urgent. 

Conner heard that Simon Valentine, his best non-super friend, was selling a queen sized bed with a metal frame. Having just his standard twin sized bed, he and Tim usually had to sleep super closely or with Tim lying on him. As hot and comfy as it was, he knew Tim would want more room, especially when sharing with a much bulkier boyfriend, and Conner was afraid he was gonna roll over on him in his sleep. 

Simon agreed and brought it over to the Kent farm, where it was partially disassembled and being carried up the narrower stairs. He had no idea how new furniture was even brought up to the second floor with this tight fit. 

“You know dude, I only had to drop this bed off. You can lift it yourself.” Simon groaned, trying not to trip as he awkwardly walked backwards slowly up the stairs “Not sure if you noticed, bruh, but I’m not exactly built like a bodybuilder.” Simon’s head motioned to his much slimmer and smaller form. 

He kinda reminded Conner of a Tim and Bart lovechild, which he definitely didn’t want to think of at this time. 

“But we wouldn’t get to hang out, would we?” Conner replied with a smirk, and the brunette nodded with a sigh “Besides, I don’t even wanna know how to put the legs back on this thing.”

“They’re just stubs, you don’t need to be a genius. All you need is a screwdriver and good nails that come with it. So you can quickly get to the other kind of screwing.” Simon said with a slight giggle to himself, and Conner looked at him surprised “Don’t look at me, It was on the ad.” 

“Figured, just the first time you said a decent sex joke.” replied Conner, smirking “Lucky Ma’s in the garden, or your mouth is getting the soap.” 

Simon just rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief, having made it to the top of the stairs without a tripping 

“Ok turn down the hall, third door on the left” Conner explained.

Simon awkwardly maneuvered to Conner’s pointing down the hallway. “So how is Tim anyway? Big bad Bats standing in the way?” Simon asked curiously, trying to look behind him as he went. 

“Hope not, he said he’ll let me know by tonight or tomorrow after patrol.” Conner replied “Besides, I’m not gonna let Batman stop me from having my boyfriend move in.” 

Simon just scoffed

“Kryptonite says hey.” he said bluntly

“Tactical Telekenisis says get fucking wrecked.” Conner replied snarkily, just as Simon walked backwards into the door “There’s a door there, supergenius.” 

“Gee, thanks.” he groaned, briefly letting go of the sideways frame to rub his head. 

Conner luckily could maintain its position off the ground. He unlocked the door with TTK, and him and Simon carried the frame into Conner’s now extremely tidy room. The laundry basket now overflowing from the overdue cleaning. They laid the frame down in the cleared space where Conner’s smaller bed once was. 

Simon was fast to remove his hands from it, and prompted to flex his fingers “Ow, last time I’m doing manual labour.” 

“Gonna mind control some frogs to do it for you?” Conner asked jokingly as he switched on the lights, the afternoon sun already starting to set on the opposite side of the house. 

Simon just rolled his eyes, not at all fussed with his first attempt into being a mad scientist. “No, probably monkeys or mutant turtles that can, or a portal gun so I don’t even have to touch it.” he replied casually, sighing before looking down at the frame “Ok, at least you hold the bed head while I’ll screw it in…” 

“The only thing you can screw” Conner joked, and was met with a deadpan stare from his friend. 

“I thought Robin was the one giving the low blows?” Simon fired back in an almost monotone, and Conner’s face quickly turned to being just stunned, before he started lightly chuckling. 

“Oh! A short joke too, now that’s a good one!” he giggled and shook his head, holding onto the metal frame as Simon continued “Ahhh. No seriously, what happened with you and Lori?” 

“Eh, on/off switch. As per usual” Simon replied while trying to get the screw to fit on an angle. Conner held the nail in place with TTK, which let Simon drill in successfully “...One done. So yeah, maybe summer fling vol 4 might show up again, who knows honestly” he continued to screw in the second stub, easier this time now they got a rhythm “And now here I am, helping my best friend with his relationship. You clearly had the right idea and found a man outside Smallville to bring back in. There’s girls on Grindr, right?” 

Conner looked at him blankly, just unsure of what to say. 

“Sure…. two maybe” he said, scratching his head. He’d thought Simon Valentine, his apparent future Lex parallel, would know that. “You remind me a lot of my friend Bart’s dilemma, constant third wheel.” 

“So I’ve heard, we’d have to meet over some alcohol sometime…” Simon replied, finishing up the last screw on the second stub “And two done. Now- Ah!” Simon gasped, dropping everything as his face went pale. He looked at the door in shock “You!” 

Conner whirled around to the door, but was a little disappointed to just see it was Clark. Dressed in a button-up short-sleeve, demin, glasses off and hair neat as always. He was only a few inches taller than Conner, and even more jacked, thus leaving an imposing figure in the doorway. But the imposition is thrown off when he greeted the room with his ever-cheerful smile 

“You- you’re- you’re…” Simon was stuttering, but Clark carefully approached his side of the frame first. 

“It’s ok son, I get that a lot.” he replied bashfully, but Conner immediately recognised the Superman voice. Simon stood to attention, saluted, and Clark offered a handshake “You must be Simon, we keep missing each other after all this time. Call me Clark.” 

Simon eagerly took the handshake. “O-Ok, Clark, Superman, sir… uh, we were just rebuilding Conner’s new bed, cause Robin’s gonna live with him.” Simon said, still nervous. Which didn’t get any better when Clark looked at Conner with intrigue and confusion “Oh, which I’m guessing you… didn’t know that… was he supposed to know?” 

“No he didn’t know, and I was trying to think of a way to say it.” Conner replied, a little annoyed “Probably in a more… casual sense, cause you’re not here a lot.” 

“Well yes I’m not. But, Robin’s moving in?” Clark asked 

“Yes, Clark, Tim’s moving in. No need to give us the rules, Ma already did… like most things.” Conner replied, and Clark hopefully didn’t catch that taste of salt “So yeah. Oh! He’s also looking for photography work, so clear a desk for him at the Planet, or build a new one, don’t care, cause you’ll be seeing him a lot more from now on.” 

“I don’t have a problem with that, son, you know that.” Clark said, shrugging “I’ll find him something in that field if he wants, happy to have him on board.” 

“Yeah, I do know. Which, thanks.” Conner replied awkwardly. For whatever reason, asking about this damn proposal was making him stumble. 

Clark was supportive of Conner, even during his… explosive coming out, in the middle of a JLA/Titans argument. But Conner still felt that awkwardness with him specifically, even now be felt the disconnect. Clark was supposed to be his older brother, or so Clark says. 

“Not a problem. I’ll just go see what Lois and Jon are up to-“ 

“Wait, can I talk to you about something? Like, privately?” Conner asked Clark, to which Superman stopped and smiled at his younger counterpart, the same one he gives everything. Conner thought seeking out that Apollo guy probably would’ve been a better option, but now it had to be Superman. 

“Sure. Backyard? Clark asked, motioning to the door “Wouldn’t mind seeing the landscape again.”

“Yeah, great.” Conner nodded, stepping away from the bed frame, where Simon held onto the frame with his head in a panic. 

“Wait, what about me? Who’s gonna hold the-“ Before he could finish the sentence, Clark zoomed over to the bed frame, screwing in the last stub, and the bedhead in seconds. 

Conner saw him zoom downstairs aback again with the mattress, before going somewhere for pillows, sheets and covers. A few seconds later, and the bed was neatly furnished and complete. Conner would have to get some Superman bed covers since that was more Tim’s style than plain stripes. 

Simon stood there in bewilderment “Dude? Why didn’t you do that before?” 

Conner just shrugged.

“We were hanging out, it was more fun.” he replied with a chuckle, and Simon just frowned. Hopefully this didn’t mean he’d go full supervillain later. 

“Ok, well I guess I should go then, help my ma with anything.” Simon said, awkwardly shifting to the door, putting his hand out again for Clark to shake “Good to meet you, S-Superman.” 

“You too. Hope to see good things from you, young man.” Clark replied, taking his hand and gave it a firm shake, before letting go. 

“Yeah, me too…” Simon said nervously, rubbing his neck before turning to Conner “Let me know how it goes, kay? Careful not to break the bed too early, big guy. I only have the one.” he winked and Conner smirked

“We’ll try.” Conner replied casually, which did leave his friend super confused. 

“Try not to, or try to-“ Simon started, before looking who they were in the presence of, and awkwardly bowed “Let me know! Bye!” Simon raced down the hall to the stairs, Conner listening the whole way to his truck. 

Clark looked at Conner with a raised eyebrow. “That’s your Lex? He seems like a nice kid” he asked, and Conner shrugged. 

“It could go either way, hopefully the right way. Could use some normal friends besides the Titans” Conner replied, unsure of the answer himself. He enjoyed the civilian company, that’ll hopefully stay that way. 

“Let’s just hope for the best. Now, backyard. First to the barn wins.” Before Conner could ask, Clark zoomed down the hallway and down the stairs. 

“Wins what? Hey!” Conner chased after him. Down the hall, down the stairs, take a turn to go out another hall to the backdoor. It didn’t take long for the fresh country air to hit him again, and he made it to the barn outside in the very large backyard. Clark was by the fence, overlooking the sunlit fields with an even warmer smile. 

“I win.” he said, Conner rolling his eyes at him as he approached. He’d probably get faster than him at one point. Clark turned to the fields and sighed “Man, I’ll never get tired of this view.” it was beautiful, the golden crops went on for miles, the clear blue sky started the first few hints of the orange sunset. The breeze only made it feel all the more calmer. Krypto even came trotting up to them, sniffing around their feet. 

“Yeah… I can’t believe I ever hated it here. I don’t wanna be anywhere else.” Conner replied, happily joining in the wonderment. He couldn’t wait to share it. “Well, maybe Hawaii.” 

“Always the weekends.” Clark chuckled “Been meaning to come join for one.” 

“Yeah, already go there regularly, so just say the word. But this is more like home…. At least it will be.” Conner replied. He’d imagine him and Tim sitting out here, enjoying each other’s company and forgetting about the world. Maybe without clothes but that’s wishful thinking. 

“I know how much Tim means to you, I always knew there was something special between the two of you.” said Clark, looking at Conner and nodding “Reminds me of me and Lois sometimes, other times me and Bruce.” he let out a shy chuckle, which Conner smiled at. He did have this warm magnetic energy about him. 

“He helped me with my genetic identity crisis, he tried everything to bring me back. He knew I had a soul before a literal demon daughter did.” Conner listed, with every word just reminding him of just how much he loved that boy, and everything he did for him to prove it too “It’s why I’m gonna marry him.” The wind stopped like a pin. He took a breath, and looked at Clark’s surprised reaction. It felt like it went on forever, he just needed him to say something. Anything. 

“Huh? Soon?” he asked. Maybe more than that was expected. At least it wasn’t negative. People who grew up in Smallville ended up less homophobic than the rest of Kansas for some reason. 

“Yeah, soon. I want it now, I know there’s no one else I’d wanna spend the rest of my life with. It’s him, so why wait?” Conner confirmed, not a hint of doubt in his voice. 

Clark took a breath to think, but smiled. “Well, that is… surprising, to say the least.” he said happily, but Conner heard the unsubtle nervousness in Clark’s voice. 

“I don’t care if you don’t support it.” Conner replied sternly, putting more weight on the wooden fence for support “Not that I don’t think you do, just, you sound like you don’t-“ 

“I do support you, I’m not a bigot, not in my life or in any life I hope.“ said Clark earnestly, before rubbing his neck “Just don’t you think he’s a little young?” 

Conner looked at him confused. Tim is an adult now, and has been for the past 2 years, legally. True, he definitely has some “immature” interests and hobbies, not to mention his height and baby face making him look around his younger brother’s ages to strangers. But he knew him best, Tim would want it. 

“He’s more mature than most… in some ways no, but I know he will.” Conner replied firmly, standing up straight “I’m gonna wait till his 20th birthday to do it though, as a present.” 

“That’s this month.” said Clark 

“Exactly. So I’m gonna need advice on how to propose, like right now or soon.” Conner replied enthusiastically, expecting that answer. Clark knew he wasn’t gonna be happy without it. He sighed, and caved. He leaned back on the fence to think. 

“Just… you’re gonna think it’s lame but, I actually did it over dinner at a restaurant.” remembered Clark. Conner snorted and looked at him with a look of expected judgement, to which Clark further explained in defence “Look, I like it cheesy and basic, that’s all. She told me she’d have to think. Then of course, Superman duties came in the way. Then later on, she said yes while we were in the hospital parking lot visiting her mother. The sunset sure helped, cause the noisy cars sure didn’t” he let out a chuckle, before looking at Conner’s weird expression. 

“That's it?” Conner asked blankly “Just a candle-lit dinner, wait for an answer and then get it in a hospital car park? I was expecting like, epic.” 

“Everyone has a different way, everyone is different… usually, not including famous landmarks.” Clark replied, sharing a snicker with his son “But, just do what’s right for you. I won’t get in the way, in fact I hope I get a front row seat. Best I can get, I’m pretty sure Ma would kill me if I wanted to walk you down the aisle instead of her.” Both men started laughing to themselves, shaking their heads at how true it was to them. 

“Yeah, you will. Promise.” said Conner with a happy sigh, nodding as he leaned over the fence to pat Krypto. Clark couldn’t help but do the same for a bit, before going up to look at the fields again. The sun was almost down by then, and the night air was coming in. He sighed, and Conner waited for him to talk. 

“You know, you’re lucky Tim was so eager to join you out here...” Clark said soberly after what felt like a few minutes “...I didn’t get this far with his father.” 

Conner’s head whirled around to look at his older brother, who was blushing and smiling. 

“Wait… you… and Batman?” Conner asked, absolutely bewildered, looking for confirmation. Clark just looked at him with a knowing look “No freaking way! You landed the Bat! Oh, wait till Tim finds out-” 

“I’d rather not. It was a while ago, we had differences in what we wanted and what we wanted to commit to, so we just had to part ways on that front.” Clark replied shrugging, obviously he was still a little upset over it in his voice “I’m happy you get to live that on, Conner. I found someone else to do it with, as did you.” Conner smiled upon knowing that fact. Clark gave him a supportive shoulder rub before standing up straight “I’m gonna help Lois finish unpacking.” 

“Ok, I’ll just be here for a bit more.” Conner murmured with a nod, resting his head on his arms on the fence as Clark went. He sighed, watching the end of the with his dog, the night sky creeping in over the hills. The golden crops turned to blue and Conner turned around to see the half moon appearing. He sighed, and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from Tim: 

BABY BOY   
He approved  
Robin coming to Metropolis :)

“YES!” he shouted for all of Kansas to hear. Conner’s face lit up in the faded light and he jumped up high in excitement. He threw his arms up in the air before descending to the ground. Krypto followed him up and started jumping around him to match his mood. “He did it, boy, Tim’s coming here for good!” he patted Krypto in a frenzy, who rolled on his back for an enthusiastic belly rub. Conner stood up after a few seconds and the pair ran to the door, excited for the new arrival.


	5. Tim - Singing and Dancing and…. packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has an embarrassing encounter with his siblings before he packs

Tim was feeling alive in the morning, and he hadn’t even had his coffee yet. The relief he felt made him feel like heavy weights were thrown off him and he could float to the sky. The hard part was over, mentally at least. Now just the physical of actually getting his stuff over to Smallville. 

Tim stepped out of his shower in a lively mood, bouncing along to some boppy music as he dried himself off. He probably could’ve stayed in there forever because of the soothing hot water, but his excitement made him almost slip. He threw the towel to the basket, he strolled into his bedroom completely nude without a single care in the world. He was just happily bobbing his head, but then his favourite song came on. He grinned wide and couldn’t help but dance and sing along. Thank the gods he didn’t have an audience, so he thought. 

“When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head. And I just can't get enough, And I just can't get enough...” he sang softly along, shaking his hips side to side. He opened his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of black and red Superman briefs, perfect for the occasion “All the things you do to me, and everything you said. I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough…” Sliding them up over his butt, he continued to sing and dance, moving his hips and butt around like the biggest doofus in the world. But he didn’t care. He was gonna move in with his boyfriend who could watch him do this and even join in. He felt new and honestly sexy, which was a word he never thought he’d use, especially when dancing to Depeche Mode in underoos. It was just so amazing “...It's getting hotter, It's a burning love. And I just can't seem to get enough of- GAHHHHH!!! CASS!!!” Tim screeched and his face flushed red. 

Cass was leaning on the doorway with her phone in hand, smirking at him. 

“Wow, with that high note, you could make it on Broadway.” she commented with a giggle. Tim was not as amused with his pout. 

“What are you doing in my room? I’m busy!” Tim demanded, looking up at her to try and intimidate an answer, to no prevail given his baby face. 

Cass just raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. “Singing and dancing in your underoos, baby brother?” she asked, which didn’t help Tim’s red hot face “Unsurprisingly, this isn’t even the first time.”

“No I wasn’t!... Well, maybe I was! It’s just, I-I’m just excited, you know?” Tim replied nervously, but his eyes caught Cass typing on her phone “You didn’t record that, did you?” 

“....Maybe,” Cass said with a smirk, and Tim went into full panic. 

“Delete it! Delete it now!” he cried, trying to reach for the phone but was held back with ease by the taller sibling. 

“Relax, Timmy, just sending it to your boyfriend. Asking him if he really wants to move in with you.” she replied casually, showing him the contact “See? Calm down boy wonder-“ There was a bing from the phone for Conner’s reply, which Tim was curious about “Answer being “oh my god, get him to me now!”, with several heart eyed emojis. Aww, and he likes your undies... How cute...” 

Tim looked at her weird as her tone went low. He also realised he was almost naked in front of his big sister, and desperately reached for his sweatpants. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re mad!” he said anxiously while stepping in “Or jealous? You know your fling lasted like a week-“ 

“Not my type. And not mad either... I’m just sad. I’m gonna miss seeing my dweeby baby brother around the manor, that’s all.” Cass replied with a slow shrug. Tim gave her a sympathetic look when he put on one of Conner’s shirts he stole “Gonna be lonely with just father and Alfred now.” 

“You never know, dad might find another dark-haired orphan to be Batboy.” Tim joked, which did get his sister a smile on her face, even if it wasn’t close to her biggest. 

“Father told me you’re going to be Robin in Metropolis, and I’ll be in your spot” she said, and Tim nodded to confirm. 

“I am, I don’t know if I’ll be any good against the alien invasions. But the reports keep coming in of an increase in the kind of crime we deal with.” he replied “Superman and Superboy can’t be everywhere at once, especially for the small things.” 

“Promise me you’ll still come back here, to help if you can” Cass asked, taking Tim’s hands in hers and holding them firmly. 

Tim looked into her now glassy eyes and saw just how much he did mean to her. He was more than used to the feeling of people actually being attached to him, but it still felt funny to him. He rubbed his thumb along her hand to try to comfort her. 

“I promise, say the word and I’m here.” Tim replied softly, looking up at her with a smile “This is still home, you’re still family. I wouldn’t cut you guys off for the world” Cass nodded and pulled him in for a hug. Tim immediately latched on as soon as she did. She practically held him up, not allowing his feet to touch the ground.

“I love you, Tim. I love you so much.” Cass said quietly, but full of certainty. Tim couldn’t help but smile and try to mimic the strong squeeze Cass had. 

“Love you too, Cass, so freaking hecking much.” he replied, trying not to get too emotional. Cass held on tighter, even leaning back to lift Tim up off the ground “Eep! Ok, ok, too tight now!” 

“Oh sorry” Cass apologised, and let him down on the ground, both sighing in unison “Ok, um. Do you need help packing, or were you planning on twerking some more?” 

Tim’s face went bright red once again as Cass snickered to herself “I w-wasn’t twerking!” he mumbled out “I-It was more like Shake Your Tail Feathers...” 

“Oh Timmy, that only just makes you dweebier” Cass replied, giving him a hair ruffle “I’m going to miss you being easy to tease, I’m gonna have to joke about father’s age” 

“I’ll miss it too, even if Conner does his fair share” Tim chuckled to himself, fixing his hair again “Buuuuuut, you can help me pack, starting with the Pop Vinyls and the Lego into those boxes.” 

“Aw. I can’t help with your underoos, baby briefs?” Cass teased, poking Tim in the stomach “Or that Superboy shirt I know you have a billion of in here?” Tim flustering really took off at that. Couldn’t hide another of Conner’s shirts that was on the floor near the laundry basket. 

“I don’t have a billion! It’s a reasonable amount of shirts that he… donated… willingly left behind” Tim defended, pouting and crossing his arms. Maybe he did have a lot, they were comfy! 

“Surprised your man still has clothes to wear” suddenly came a cool voice from the door. The voice belonging to the one and only Dick Grayson, Nightwing, and the coolest big brother anyone could ask for. Wearing a casual blue slim jumper and black skinny jeans, hair looking windswept just below his ears. Smile wide as his younger siblings when they turned to him. If anyone could lift Tim’s pout, it’d be him. 

“Dickie! What are you doing here?” Tim gasped, wasting no time in rushing on over into a tight hug, which was always gladly accepted. Dick’s visits have become less and less now he’s in the slowly rebuilding Bludhaven, and might have to be even less now he was going to be further away. He hugged him tight for a few seconds, happily laughing before letting go. 

“Well, Alfred said you were moving house. And I’m the one person with that experience in this family, so hubby took me from Bludhaven to here... in a Flash” Dick just loved to make that joke every time, wasn’t funny anyway but Dick sure seemed to like it “I texted Jason to see if he wanted to actually be a part of the family and help, but I’m guessing it’s a no” Tim sighed in mild disappointment. Breaking into Jason’s walls was like breaking into Fort Knox. Well, not exactly, but just a very difficult journey. Tim eventually shrugged it off. 

“Don’t worry about him, I’m sure he’ll come around. Just, not in time to pack-“ 

Now a knock came on the door. This time, the three batkids turned around to once again see Alfred standing there, waiting patiently for them to be quiet for his announcement. 

“Heya Alf, been a bit hasn’t it?” Dick greeted with a wave and his ever dashing smile. 

“Certainly, Master Dick, always good to see you again, my boy. I see you let yourself in this time” Alfred replied with a bow, and his own warm smile

“Just wanted to lay the load off you” said Dick with a shrug “Someone’s gotta take care of you too” Alfred smiled and waved his hand dismissively. He hasn’t changed much in appearance, but everyone was worried now that the baby of the family was an adult. Alfred was the least concerned.

“Oh, I’m more than capable of opening a front door, Master Dick, don’t you worry” Alfred chuckled, before turning to Tim “If you have a few minutes to spare, Master Tim, Master Bruce would like to see you down in the cave” 

“I’ll be there now, Alfie...” Tim replied eagerly, quickly moving to the door behind Alfred, before quickly turning to his older siblings “Uh, I made a list, on my desk of things to pack. Just follow that please. I’ll be back” He followed Alfred out the door, leaving Dick and Cass to read the list out loud. Hopefully they don’t miss anything. Or mess around in private stuff. 

Tim and Alfred made their way down to the Batcave. The warm sun from the windows vanishing to the cold, neon lit cave. The long stone steps going from the grandfather clock all the way to the steel base at the bottom. He was used to them, but this time, he took in every step as if they were the last he was gonna take on them. Highly unlikely to be the last time, but as a regular thing sure. Bruce was by the Batcomputer, except he was kneeling down on the steel floor with a large black box. It looked like a large metal suitcase, like the ones musicians use. Except instead of instruments and sound equipment, it kinda looked like his own mini armoury. Mini compared to the Batcave’s armoury, but it still looked as tall as him. Which isn’t saying much either. Gadgets were all around Bruce as he was busy loading them up in compartments, not stopping as Alfred made their presence known. 

“Figured you could use your own portable Batcave, I doubt the Kents have their own bunker” Bruce said as Tim and Alfred came near enough to see, adjusting to let them see. He motioned to several cases and compartments on one side “All the gadgets you need regularly in these compartments. Your suit, and the spares here. Just send me a notification, I’ll restock as soon as possible. And this...” Bruce pulled out a fold-out panel from the opposite side of the case, revealing several screens that immediately turned on to display the spinning Bat logo “Your Batcomputer, set up just like mine, but the focus is on Metropolis’s layout. I have spares of all of this too if you require it. And this one…” Bruce stood up and walked over to a similar looking box off to the side. He rolled it back towards them, and Tim curiously watched as Bruce opened it. Inside, it looked like bike pieces, or what looked like a fold-out motorbike “If you’re tired of grappling, you’ve got your Redbike” Bruce pulled out the folded bike, making a jerking motion that made the bike jump out to it’s normal size. It was incredible how smooth the transition it was, and how it was able to fit. It was a small bike, for a smaller man. But the wonders of modern technology “And again, I have spares. Trust me, you’ll need them for this” Bruce closed the bike back up, placing it back into the case, before locking it. He stood up tall, all finished with the demonstration, and looked at Tim’s stunned expression. He didn’t know what to say. “You didn’t think I’d let you go to Metropolis without being prepared, did you?” 

“N-No. Thank you, dad, really. I don’t know what else to say. You just go above and beyond” Tim said in a breathy voice “Honestly, I didn’t think about what I’d had to bring for this side of my life, now I feel more than prepared” 

“Just want what’s best for my son” Bruce replied, putting a firm hand on Tim’s shoulder “This is only temporary, unless you want your own home, to which you can likely expand on this case to something… a little more familiar” Tim smiled and nodded “Come here” Tim eagerly turned into the hug. It was so warm compared to the rest of the cave. It was the best way to show his appreciation when words couldn’t cut it. 

“Thanks so much dad. Making me miss this already, geez” Tim said, a little mumbled in Bruce’s sweater, and trying not to cry. Again. He knew Bruce was smiling and ruffling his hair. 

“I know you’ll always be around, my boy” he replied softly, and the pair of them knew that Tim will keep that promise. They held the hug for a while, longer than on the roof of Gotham. They were both trying to get their fill in, a fierce debate over who wanted more. But the soft moment was interrupted by Alfred coughing on purpose to get their attention. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, sirs, but the news of a breakout” he said, unmuting the live news feed on the Batcomputer. The image of Jack Ryder outside Arkham, a gaping hole in the side of the wall covered in thick vines and police tape. The three of them caught them just as Harvey Bullock was pulled over for an interview. 

“Listen, all I know is that Poison Ivy broke out of Arkham, AGAIN, and we’re currently following a trail in the nearby woods” Bullock grumbled, obviously would rather be anywhere else (like a donut stand) “She’d be anywhere with plants, so, easy to track down, get Batman to deal with her, and then bring her back ‘ere for treatment. Ya happy?” 

“Looks like we’ve got our priority for tonight, Tim” Bruce said, quickly kneeling down to pack the rest of the gadgets away into the case “Get your things in order beforehand, we leave for Smallville on your signal” Tim nodded slowly, turning away to go back up the stairs. 

Ivy’s broken out before, second time in the past two months. With every step up, second thoughts started dripping into his head. Was it the best to leave Gotham in it’s revolving door of crime? It’s gone down tons, but it never truly ends. He tried to reassure himself that Bruce and Cass would handle fine, while he was unearthing Metropolis.

There was only one way to test that theory though. 


	6. Conner - Wedding Ring Shopping and Downtown Brawls

Not exactly how Conner was planning his afternoon. 

He’d hoped he’d at least go through the day without contributing property damage, meet up with Cassie, and go hunting for some engagement rings in Metropolis. Hadn’t even met up with her yet before, of course, some supervillain decided it was time to rob a jewelry store. That just be the average Metropolis. 

Even more annoying, it was his thought-dead clone, Match. In desperate need of a rename, because the Bizarro-Superboy was looking a lot less of a match and more of a crusty grey reskin. With extremely bad breath not to mention, as Conner was finding out as he was pinning Match to the road, holding him close. Both their TTK fighting for dominance, cracking the road beneath their feet. The crowd were keeping their distance in the busy street, right next to the central park. But no one evacuated when there was a show going on. 

Match was struggling, and Conner couldn’t move without risking Match getting free of his grip. He just had to wait till the Science Police showed up to take him to a meta-prison. He managed to subdue him without too many smashed cars and avoided getting in people’s way. Match however, was not done. He turned his head and fired his heat vision at civilians, a little too distracted recording the event to keep safe. 

“No!” Conner cried and on reflex, moved a hand to move a car to block the heat vision from frying the civilians. But that was all Match needed to land a punch square in the jaw. Conner was sent flying backwards into the side of a car. He was a little dazed, his face hurt and his clothes were torn a bit. Match was getting up and approaching fast. Conner rubbed his jaw before preparing for the impact. But luckily, it didn’t come. Match had a golden lasso tied around his neck and was pulled backwards. He landed in a daze at the feet at the one Cassie Sandsmark. 

“Long time, no see, ugly” She greeted with a smirk, much to Match’s annoyance. The crowd cheered at the appearance of the red-suited Wonder Girl, only Conner noticed her once-usual long blonde hair was now cut to a messy pixie cut. Match was less concerned about the new doo than he was about trying to get up. Conner once again had his TTK over him, binding him to the road. 

“YES! UGHH MATCH LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Match shouted, his deteriorating vocabulary still present as he struggled, the lines between truth and reverse were unclear “MATCH WANT TO BE STAY PUT, STAY PUT FROM PRIME” 

“Superboy-Prime is dead, Kent. I’m sorry you missed out on that, but you're not escaping prison” Conner replied, approaching him and looking down at him. Match seemed to calm down a bit, but grumbled

“YOU LOSE, SUPERBOY. MATCH STILL LIKE YOU. STILL WORSE THAN YOU” he growled, turning his head to see the science police turn up with the red sun cell “LOVE YOU STILL, WONDER GIRL, LOVE YOU ALWAYS” 

“Keep it moving, ugly” Cassie replied, tugging on the lasso to make Match stand up. With the help of TTK, Match was placed into the red sun cell, and carted away. Conner felt bad for him, watching him get carried away onto the truck to some meta prison. His mind was broken, just recovering from an apparent death, and obviously still scared. Probably wasn’t ready to call him brother just yet, but he felt his pain. 

“Glad you showed up, guy was giving me a serious headache” Conner greeted her, a brief hug between them soon following. Completely platonic, which didn’t seem the case to the crowd with their noises. 

“I mean, he is your clone. When you texted you needed urgent help with something, I didn’t think it’d be this kind of fun” Cassie replied casually as she tied up her lasso again, before taking a look at Conner adjusting his ripped shirt “You should really consider getting an actual costume again, you go through those shirts like crazy” Conner rolled his eyes, and nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah… but good luck telling my clothes thief boyfriend that he can’t wear these worn shirts after me anymore” 

“I suppose, they are comfy” Cassie commented, in reference to the one time she was once in it. A good memory, slightly embarrassing, but they were both happy how they moved on. Judging from the shared smile between them “Speak of the twink, how’s the move?” Conner snorted at the nickname 

“Happening soon, real excited. Almost as excited as I am to find a good ring” he replied, rubbing the back of his head “Need something that screams Tim” He had very little idea what that would entail exactly, having very little knowledge of jewelry himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Cassie elbowing his arm. 

“Dweebie but adorkable, who’s occasionally bossy?” Cassie suggested, which were true and it made Conner chuckle along with her. 

“Yeah, I don’t really know how-“ 

“Oop, hold that thought. Tabloids are here” Cassie groaned. Not that Conner didn’t mind the paps even after his teen-celeb phase, but there were some things that have stuck around that he did not miss. Like the headlines that come out immediately after being seen with a girl in public. He recognised Cat Grant sneak her way to the front and started approaching them, talking away to the camera. 

“Oooo, this is Cat Grant, reporting live from Metropolis Square! The infamous clone of clone, Match, has just been apprehended by the lovelyyy super-couple, Superboy and Wonder Girl!” Both of them rolled their eyes. Still hasn’t been made public of their break-up… two years ago. Conner wasn’t even sure they got the memo they were even together when they were a thing years prior. 

“When are we gonna tell em we broke up years back? And that we’re dating our own gender?” Conner whispered to Cassie away from the cameras. Cassie sighed, and crossed her arms. A smirk appeared on her face.

“You know Superboy, sometimes you just gotta say fuck it” she whispered back confidently, just as a microphone was shoved between them. 

“Tell us, lovebirds, was this the date you were looking for today?” Cat asked insistently. Cassie moved semi-in front of Conner to draw the attention. 

"Oh, um, actually, we're, uh-- seeing other people. Other same sex people, you know, because-- because we're both bi. Both him and I." Cassie corrected, not quiet in any shape or form, but still obviously very awkward about speaking to the camera. Conner bit his lip at the stunned reaction to the reporters, but then he saw the tinkle in their eye for a great story. 

“Well that was unexpected, care to tell us who these lucky people are? Fellow teammates?” Cat asked, brushing off her initial reaction to the next question. Conner pretended to listen out for something with his super hearing. 

“Oop, sorry ya’ll, two cats stuck in a tree that we really have to get to, bye- Not a pun!” Conner said as he and Cassie took off into the sky, not stopping till they found an empty enough public bathroom to change, picking their hidden away street-clothes up on the way. Conner came out first, dressed in a striped tank top over jeans, the ripped clothes from before in his handy backpack. Tim might wanna wear the shirt later. Tinted glasses that miraculously hide his identity to complete. He felt underdressed in the disguise department by the time Cassie came back. “What the….” 

She was wearing a black wig, like the one she wore at 15 during early Young Justice. Coupled with the glasses and denim jacket, she was going full retro. She didn’t even seem phased. 

“What? Wonder Girl shows up in Metropolis with Superboy, next someone sees a buff short-haired blondie walking around with junior Mr Olympia and not raise eyebrows?” Cassie replied, and Conner nodded slowly in agreement. 

“I guess so, I’m ignoring that comparison for the sake of argument though” he replied as they walked to the main shopping street, not too far away from the place they fought Match. Already people have resumed with their lives, obvious hazard signs for repairs but by now, people were used to the city getting torn up in one way or another. By the time Conner and Cassie made their way into the bright and busy mall, Conner could hear people talking from a distance, and heard a group of girls on their phones. 

“Superboy and Wonder Girl are bi?? Shut up! No way!”   
“I have a chance with her!”   
“She said she has a girlfriend, idiot, she’s out of your league anyway”  
“Whatever, I wanna know who scored Superboy. Lucky”

“At least the first reactions aren’t so bad” Conner commented to Cassie as they walked past them, she noticed herself. 

“Eh, you really don’t have anything to worry about. Just tabloids will be going on about it till Bruce Wayne stuffs up big” she replied with a shrug

“Yeah, but let’s just say I haven’t been a big fan of the news, ya know, once I realised later, my dead reporter girlfriend was totally being a pedo and all” Conner said, grimacing at a lot of past mistakes he’s made in his youth. He’s matured as best he can, raised by good people. He missed some of the good ol days, but a lot of his firsts weren’t his most favourite memories compared to now. 

“I’m sorry if I pressured you or anything” Cassie said, as they turned to the entry of a standard but very popular jewelry store, filled with a few customers but lots of expensive and shiny jewels. Something Conner would rarely find himself in. When he had piercings, they weren’t from this kind of place. Both immediately going for the glass case of rings. 

“Don’t stress, about time people found out. Surprised they didn’t catch on sooner” Conner shrugged it off with a smile, honestly feeling smug with himself. However that didn’t really last long, as looking at all the sparkly rings made him feel lost “Okayyy, what do we do now?” 

“Uhh. Should now be a good time to say I don’t know much about rings?” Cassie replied awkwardly. Conner looked at her to say something, but noticed two men, dressed in all black, ski masks covering their faces, and more importantly, they were armed. 

“FREEZE!” one shouted, firing up at the ceiling. The customers screamed and knelt to the ground. The cashiers helplessly looked at each other in fear as one of the robbers approached them “Hands up, and hand the jewelry over, nice and easy” the other wandered around the customers near Conner and Cassie. They weren’t afraid, just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

“Same with the rest of you, cash and jewelry” he growled, trying to appear as threatening as possible under the mask. When he was just about to be near the heroes, the time was now to distract from the crowd. 

“You know, you really don’t have to do this” Conner spoke up, all too confident that these guys have no idea how much bad luck they have. The masked robber glared at him and pointed the gun directly to Conner. 

“Hey, tough guy, shut your mouth and you and your girlfriend hand over the cash” he growled, his eyes were pissed to the core. Once again, Conner and Cassie rolled their eyes. 

“We’re not dating, and how about no?” Cassie replied, bringing in her own confidence to the game. The robber armed the gun in one motion, the other customers now petrified if they weren’t already. 

“Guess it’s the hard way” before the robber could fire, his gun crushed in on itself. The TTK dismantled it, and the robber was horrified “What the-“ 

In an instant, the robber was knocked to the ground. Before the second could notice and fire his weapon, he joined his buddy in a crumpled mess on the floor. The former hostages looked up in amazement, and just started clapping. Security came rushing inside to help arrest the two. One cashier, a middle aged woman, was the first to greet them. She looked like the person in charge. 

“Oh my… thank you so much! I don’t know what to say!” The senior cashier gasped, and eagerly rushed to thank the disguised heroes. 

“Oh, it’s no sweat. We… train in self-defence classes… and weightlifting” Conner replied, realising they weren’t in costume and just played hero. Maybe Cassie was right about the disguise thing. 

“You’re a real Superman and Wonder Woman to me. EVERYONE GETS 50% off!” The cashier yelled to the recovering customers, much to their delight. They were trying to resume their shopping, while the other cashiers worked with the security to arrest the unconscious robbers. The cashier turned to the pair of heroes with a smile “And you two, get 100% off. Anything you want, it’s yours” 

“Oh, I’m happy to pay whatever, you would’ve lost a lot” Conner replied, old him would’ve taken the most expensive thing he could find, But he was more than happy to just help these people out of a dangerous situation. 

“We would’ve lost a lot more if it wasn’t for you two, I insist” the cashier urged. Cassie nudged Conner’s arm, already convinced that the cashier was insistent on rewarding them physically. And it might be a good idea. 

“Well, I guess I could have one thing. I’m looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. Need something that screams adorkable and beautiful” Conner requested, and the cashier nodded. 

“Hmmm, well we don’t exactly have anything adorkable. Would you care to have a custom engraved ring?” The cashier replied after much thought “Any pattern, and any words you want” Conner immediately started to nod at this. He didn’t have much thought into it though, but he felt like it needed ti be personal. 

“Yeah, I guess I could go with that. Just trying to think of a patt-“

“How about this?” Cassie spoke up, shoving her phone under Conner’s nose. There was an image of a lengthy but detailed drawing, with strange scratchy font to make it look like a pattern “Texted Bart 5 seconds ago, he did this in one. Supposed to be like the Lord of the Rings” Conner ignored the question of how Bart with a short attention span, would wanna watch Lord of the Rings to know the font so well, before looking closely at the marks. Amidst the markings, he could read: 

He couldn’t help but snort, but it was perfect. It was dorky like Tim, it was probably the most sappiest thing he’s ever said to him, and he could remember Bart’s groan when he told him about it. So of course he did. 

“We can scan the image, and the cutter does the rest” the cashier said, handing them a card of details “Just email it to us, and we’ll have it done within the hour” 

“Wow, thanks so much. He’s going to love it” Conner replied, his mood now suddenly reaching to new heights. 

“And you, Miss? Anything you want for that impeccable punch?” The cashier asked Cassie, who was now stunned at all her options. 

“Well, I suppose I better get something for Cis, I’ll take a look around” she replied, before taking a look at Conner’s smile “Wow, I’m almost jealous I never made you smile this much. Looks good on you” Conner was just standing in anticipation, completely satisfied that he finally found a ring to fit. 

Now next question… how the fuck am I gonna ask him?


	7. Tim - Smallville at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim sets up in Smallville, with some tearful goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, school really took up time and I prefer to post two chapters at a time.

Tim was no stranger to the moving process, at least, if he was moving within Gotham. His biological father moved him around boarding schools to avoid looking after him himself. He moved to Wayne Manor, which was the biggest move up until that point. And he helped Cass move into the Manor so he even knows what the opposite end of things looks like. But honestly nothing was like this before. It was like the packing experience of moving to Wayne Manor, with the experience of travelling on holidays. Or around the world for a year to train. Except he hoped this would be more than a year. 

Smallville was a bit away, and though they could afford the movers, it’d take too long to get there. Not like Bruce wasn’t in a hurry to get Tim out, quite the opposite. He looked like he had an itch on the inside that he couldn’t reach with the way he kept glancing blankly at Tim. It worried Tim if he was making the right decision. But he remembered he said he would be proud despite his reluctance, and hoped it wouldn’t get in the way. He just wants him to be comfortable. 

And certainly one way of doing that was travelling via private jet. All the suitcases filled to the brim with clothes, merch, electronics, all the essentials, and the particularly large black metal cases filled with his Robin stuff. He had watched them roll up into the travel van’s storage compartment, still figuring out where the heck he was supposed to put everything in that case. He scouted the attic the days prior of the relatively decent sized farmhouse when he was there, and guessed it would be the best place. But certainly not ideal. 

That’s going to be another thing that he’ll have to bring up to Conner. Hopefully there’s a cavern under the Kent farm or something to fit the big boys. 

Before making his way to the strip of flat land near the manor where the jet was, he took one last look of the big old house he lived in for more than five years, the best years of his life, and a tearful goodbye to Cass. She hugged tight, saying in his ear she hopes they’ll team up again soon, and hopes he has a happy life in his new home. It made him want to just go back inside with the amount of emotions he was suppressing. But he managed to pull himself away, reminding himself. 

This is not goodbye, I’ll be back. This is not goodbye, I’ll be back

His mind was repeating that the time it took to get to the small country airport, a short drive where he only wanted to look out the window to relax. His mind was going crazy as he saw the jet and when the car stopped. He didn’t think anyone knew what to say as the suitcases and boxes were rolled up into the jet’s storage compartment. At least, until the time came to hug Alfred goodbye. If anything, it was that that made him not want to go anymore, the way the old man smiled warmly at him as Tim held onto him. He couldn’t help but cry then, only to be reassured by the man’s properness anda quick hankie wipe. Tim promised again he’d be back soon, and talk regularly, repeating the words in his mind. 

This is not goodbye, I’ll be back. This is not goodbye, I’ll be back

It was like that for the whole flight. Dick was sitting across from him, he stayed the night to pitch in a spare helping hand (and not so subtly as an excuse to see Clark), while Bruce piloted. Probably as a way to distract himself, even if Alfred offered to come along. Tim and Dick just talked about Metropolis, and Dick telling stories about moving in with Wally. Tim just anxiously nodding along. 

It wasn’t long at all before he looked out the round circular window, peering down below the clouds to the town of Smallville. The main cluster was the size of a small city block in Gotham. His first time there, Ma had said it used to be a third when she moved. With the slow growth, eventually it might need a new name. But compared to the city, Tim needed a lot of adjustments. 

The jet landed smoothly at the Smallville airport. A small brick building, a couple small steel hangers, and a concrete runway more like it. There waiting was a moving van, a truck, and the Kents. Or just Clark, Conner, Jon, Chris and Krypto. Tim stepped out of the jet and walked down the steps, the fresher smell of country air hitting his nostrils. The quiet wind allowed even the footsteps from a distance to be heard. Tim and Conner, of course, were the first to close the gap, Conner picking Tim up for a hug and a kiss. He was wearing a flannel shirt tucked into his mid-rise jeans, glasses, and sporting a simple cowboy hat. Krypto was already jumping around their feet excitedly. He let Tim down to the ground, Tim immediately patting the excited dog. His focus soon returned back to Conner, who tipped his hat. 

“Why, howdy hoo, part’ner. Aren’t you just the cutest lil lamb that I’d ever see” he greeted in the most exaggerated Southern accent Tim had ever heard. Not that Conner didn’t have super noticeable inflections over time, but this was just eye-rolling. Tim held back a snort as Conner just continued to have the goofy smile. 

“Knock it off Conner” Tim replied, failing to hide the enjoyment from the surprise. 

“Knock what off, lil lamb? This here is just my country bumpkin accent, which ya better get used to if ya thinkin’ of stayin’ here” Conner continued with the accent. 

“Almost as if you’re trying to scare me off...” Tim sighed, dramatically turning around, hoping to get the right reaction. Conner grabbed his arm and pulled him close, back up against his chest. 

“Just a joke babe, chill, don’t fret a single hair on that cute lil head” Conner said in his regular, mildly southern voice “...cause it’s the only place ya have any, and it looks good today“ 

“Aw thanks. I can still hear the accent though” Tim snickered, which earned a light slap on the butt. 

“Hey! I’m speakin’ normally! Look, spend a few years and you’ll have it too” He gave Tim a smooch on the cheek, before both hearing a cough behind them. 

“Excuse me, lovebirds, we’re here to help you move in, so it’d be great if you helped with that first. Save the cuddles later, k?” Dick said sarcastically, arms crossed but smiling at the pair. The two sighed and let go, before helping load the several suitcases into the van and the truck. Clark and Conner helped roll the two big steel cases of Robin equipment. 

“Sure there’s not a whole Redbird in there?” Conner asked while they were hauling it in. 

“No, it’s the bike, and my suits, and gadgets, and a mini Bat-computer” Tim answered confidently, Conner opened his mouth to say something “And before you say it, I’ll find a good place for it, trust me. At least until we find our own place” 

“What’s the plan with that?” Bruce said right behind them, making Conner jump a little. 

“Jeez, you need a bell, thought you were over there” Conner replied, trying to catch his breath. Bruce was unphased. 

“We were just referencing we were hoping to find our own place in the area, close to Ma to keep her company, but something more our own… eventually” Tim replied “Plus, designated space for that thing. I don’t know any houses with their own Batcave's or Robin’s Nests. Clocktower here looks too small for anything”

“I see, put a pin in that, something might come up” Bruce replied with a smile, something suspicious about it “Meantime, let’s get you settled in the first one” The group of seven split up into different vehicles, Clark driving the van, Conner driving the truck close behind. 

The drive to the Kent Farm was peaceful, familiar, but nerve wrecking. Tim couldn’t hep but just gaze out the window, eyes looking at Conner’s reflection in the passenger seat for comfort. The closer they got, the more jittery Tim got, reaching the climax when they stopped at the front of the Kent farm. Then it was a repeat of before, each person grabbing a suitcase and dragging it upstairs. Of course, with Ma and Lois’ added in on arrival also helped the second time around. Tim was eyeing Bruce carefully, still suspicious over his whole attitude.

“He’s taking it better than I thought” Conner interrupted, nodding in Bruce’s direction, who was helping Clark with the big steel box “Thought he’d be more bitter since he didn’t take Clark’s offer to move in and live happily ever after” Tim was lucky he wasn’t drinking anything, otherwise he would’ve spat it out. 

“Wait…. huh?-” Before he could even process what Conner just said, Chris walked past with a big suitcase, not even struggling but still looked heavier than he thought. 

“Geez, Tim, what’s in here?” he asked, the suitcase covering ⅔’s of the smaller boy’s body

“Careful, Chris! That’s my merch!” Tim replied, helping him to be more gentle, deciding he should actually help. 

“Oooohhh, totally understand. Pa has trouble understanding too” Chris said with a nod and a laugh, following Tim into the farmhouse. It was a struggle getting everything in order. Clothes had to be resorted into the tight shared wardrobe, Tim’s laptop didn’t quite have a home as his electronics were stacked on top of it. Conner apparently got some shelves for the few of Tim’s massive collection to bring with him. Some of the action figures needed to be in front of the pop vinyls as a compromise. The plain bed covers were replaced with a Superboy themed one, which Conner loved. Once they got into it, the task actually went along swimmingly. Clark and Bruce had went outside to chat, Jon and Chris were playing in their room, while Lois and Ma were hanging around presumably. It was just Dick, Tim and Conner in Conners room. Or rather Tim and Conner’s room now. Tim was posing the small Lego sets he brought, Dick was trying to organise the wardrobe better, while Conner was helping pulling the remainder of stuff from Tim’s last suitcase, where Tim heard him snicker. 

“Awwww, you brought lil Bruce!” Conner cooed, pulling out the Koala stuffie, who was dressed as Batman. He was Tim’s oldest snuggle buddy, helpful for his anxiety, and is too cute and too precious to ever let go. Tim blushed and quickly snatched him up. 

“I’m not even remotely surprised you still got him, to be honest” Dick commented with a chuckle 

“I wasn’t gonna leave him behind…” Tim replied softly, looking at the stuffie intently. Lil Bruce had been quite the company trying to destress over the past few days, and many more in either direction of time. Conner smiled and gave Tim a supportive shoulder rub. 

“Babe, it’s cool. I think he’s adorable” he said confidently, giving the koala a pat “Just, you know, I give better cuddles” Tim giggled and looked up at him. 

“Tie for first” he replied with a smug smile, and Conner looked absolutely offended. Before he could speak to his defense, Ma knocked on the open door, holding some towels. 

“I’ve put aside some towels for you dear, Conner tells me you like red” she said as she placed the towels on the wardrobe, and eyes went wide at the sight “My, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Conner’s room this tidy before, it’s almost a miracle” 

“Heh, you should see Tim’s before he packed. I don’t think it’s gonna last long” Dick added with a snicker, much to Tim’s cringe. Ma’s eyes behind her glasses then locked onto Lil Bruce, her warm smile spreading

“My, who is this little guy?” 

“O-Oh, this is Lil-l Bruce. He’s my anxiety stuffie, c-cause I see a lot of messed up stuff, and he helps when I’m lonely” Tim explained, letting her hold the koala in her hand “My mommy- my mom I mean, got him for me when they were in Australia. I dressed him up with stuff from Build-A-Bear. Honestly he’s like my oldest friend” Ma smiled warmly and patted him. 

“That’s so sweet of you dear, he looks very well-loved. It’s good to be still young at heart” Ma replied, nodding affirmatively as she handed it back to him “Clark had a teddy too, but he’s much too old for that” 

“Can never be too old. I mean, I have Zitka, my elephant stuffie, she helped a lot after when Bruce took me in” Dick added positively “She’s in my room still, but we’re not as attached like those two are” 

“Only Conner refused to have Mr Snugglephant, he’s too tough for them I’m afraid” Ma joked, rubbing her son’s shoulder, who was cringing at the thought. 

“Cause I have my cuddle buddy right here” Conner replied, pulling Tim close to him with a smile. Conner’s cuddles were nice, helped that he was much bigger than Tim. 

“Of course dear, I am so proud of you two finding each other” Ma said sweetly, looking fondly at the pair, before sighing “Well, I best be helping Lois with the lunch. Clark was supposed to help, but I see him and Mr Wayne are having quite the conversation” 

“I could help, think these boys can do the little that’s left” Dick suggested, Tim catching him giving a side wink to him. Must’ve been a distraction, cause Dick’s cooking isn’t that great, and he knows it. 

“Oh, you’re too kind, Mr Grayson” Ma thanked and the two of them moved to the door. Dick giving them a thumbs up as he closed the door behind them. Then for the first time that day, Tim and Conner were alone, in their brand new shared room. While the amount of Tim’s belongings likely visibly outnumbered Conner’s, it seemed like a good mingling of the pair. The new shelves were filled with both Tim’s action figures and books, Conner’s trophies and leftover Superboy merch. Both of them included picture frames of themselves and their friends and family. On the bedside table was a picture of them from Teen Titans days, smiling away, both apparently crushing hard on the other without realising. The desk was now home to a lot of Tim’s electronics, on top of Conner’s relatively older DVD set and boxy desktop. All that was left was the last suitcase of leftover merch from Tim to be sorted on shelves, but the pair were pooped. 

“Whew. Yeah, Ma’s right. Cleanest this room’s ever been, and probably ever will be” Conner chuckled to himself, before snaking a hand to grope Tim’s butt “What’d you say we make some mess early?” his eyebrows started bouncing, and Tim scoffed. But found himself melting up against him 

“I don’t think Ma would mind a few discarded clothes much” Tim replied, getting more confidently in the mood, playing with the hem of Conner’s jeans. Surprisingly, Tim was the first to shoot to the top of his tippy toes, Conner leaning down to meet him in a fierce kiss. Totally ignoring there was a full house of company downstairs, three with super-hearing and one of them Batman. Didn’t register to Tim as he untucked Conner’s shirt to take it off, strong hands ripping his own up his slim torso. Now shirtless and head crazy, Tim and Conner continued kissing, slowly walking over to the bed and falling on it. “Ack! You’re squishing me” Tim whined with the amount of muscle on him, but his protests were mostly ignored beyond a snicker and kisses at his jaw. He could feel TTK attack his belt, expertly freeing him. Conner got up to undo his own belt while Tim tried to shrug his pants down. Conner only got the strap through the metal hoop and only got to see most of Tim’s Flash briefs before the door opened. Conner froze, Tim in shock twisted his body around to see Bruce standing in the doorway, looking absolutely gobsmacked. Tim was mortified, and he could practically hear Conner’s thoughts cursing. No one said anything, just staring for a few seconds. 

“Um, boys, remember you have guests over, and would appreciate if you come downstairs for lunch” Bruce said eventually, keeping his stern voice in check. 

“W-We’ll be there now!” Conner said immediately, trying to put on a brave face. Way more successful than Tim. Bruce nodded awkwardly and turned to leave, but came back. 

“Oh, and remember to lock the door. and… use protection, please” he added as awkward as it seemed, which sent a twinge of embarrassment down the boy’s skins. 

“O-Oh, we already do-“ Tim started but stopped himself, mentally face-palming himself over and over at what he just admitted to his dad. Bruce left and closed the door behind him. You could hear a pin drop in the few seconds of the boys catching their breath. Conner silently helped Tim up and put his shirt back on. 

“Well, that was…. fun, to say the least” Conner said with a nervous laugh while collecting his own shirt to put on, tucking it in his jeans like nothing happened “Your heart’s like going to have a fit if you don’t calm down”

“Do you blame me? After I just told my dad I’ve had sex” Tim shuddered, still looking at the door like his gaze was set in stone where Bruce was. 

“I mean, Lex hasn’t given me Lexcorp condoms yet, and Ma gives me weird comments about safety, but nothing much to change pants over” Conner replied casually “Not to mention Clark dodges conversations over a PG rating like he does bullets, maybe the great chick-magnet Bruce Wayne will just shrug it off”

“I don’t know how I can look him in the eye again!” Tim cried as he put his face in his hands. Conner sighed, and as much as he’d like his boyfriend to not wear pants, he wasn’t doing a lot to stall the journey downstairs, so he pulled them up himself

“Babe, you’re an adult now, in a long-term relationship, with a guy like me. If he doesn’t think his Robin is getting it almost nightly, then I’m questioning his World’s Greatest Detective status” Conner replied, sighing before standing Tim up straight. 

“Still doesn’t make it less embarrassing when it’s from my own stupid mouth” Tim muttered, crossing his arms. Conner’s strong hands made their way on Tim’s shoulders to rub, easing him. 

“Hey, chillax max, it’s fine… hopefully. This moving thing is just making you overthink” Conner soothed “Let’s just, go downstairs, not look your father in the eye, and hopefully he doesn’t decide to sterilize me” 

“Now who’s overthinking? He’ll probably just get a shock collar or something if you come within a feet of me” Tim replied, doubtful still if Bruce would even stay at that limit. 

“Kinky. I like the sound of that, not gonna lie” Conner joked with a snicker, but earned a light smack. Did nothing of course, but just made Tim smile again. He turned around to give Conner a rub up his back for thanks, and an attempt to get the worried look off his face, before tugging him to the door

“Behave, please. Come on, you weenie” Conner scoffed at the insult, looking like he was trying to think of a comeback, but failing out the door. 

* * *

Come mid afternoon, was the moment Tim was most afraid of. It wasn’t him leaving the manor earlier, or saying goodbye to Alfred, or unpacking everything. It was the moment he, Clark and Conner drove Bruce and Dick back to the airport, to say goodbye. Obviously not forever, and not to Dick, who was already in Bludhaven well before Tim even knew him. So Dick’s farewell before going up to the jet, was pretty familiar to the others he’s given. Just with more hugs and praises. But Bruce he’s seen almost everyday, ever since he broke into the cave. Gotham was a regularity to him, he grew up there. Now he was saying goodbye to that regularity right now. 

His mind was going haywire, standing in front of Bruce by the steps leading up to the jet. Thinking if this was a mistake, and he should just go back. But he loved Conner too, he knew he wanted to share his future with him. There wasn’t anyone else for him. He knew he’d be happy here, it’s what he wanted. He just didn’t know it was going to be this hard. 

“You’re wondering what to say to me” Bruce said, breaking Tim out of his thoughts and back to the present. He nodded and Bruce knelt down so Tim was the one looking down “Don’t be afraid. I’m proud of you, I know what’s going on inside your head. But, I know you’re capable enough to build your own life without me in your house” he looked at the Kents by the car, waiting patiently. “I know how much Conner means to you. While I still have reservations about his behavior levels, I know you want a life with him…. But I’ll still be here in spirit, and just say the word and I’ll be here before you know it” 

“Same for me” Tim replied, hiccupping as his eyes continued to well up. Bruce gripped his shoulder to soothingly rub. 

“Your room will be the same, always ready for your visits. And while Gotham is without a Robin, if you ever feel like it does for a night, Batman will be grateful” Tim wasn’t sure if Bruce was finished or not, but his legs collapsed and he fall into a tight hug. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he could hear Bruce sniffle a bit. 

“I love you so much, dad” Tim sobbed lightly, but his grip was anything but. 

“Love you too, son. I’m proud of you” Bruce replied, staying in the hug longer. He held it as long as Tim wanted. Only when Tim relaxed and breathed out to calm himself, did he let go. Both stood up, smiling with glassy eyes. 

“Call me when you get home, and call every weekend” Tim promised, slowly trying to get himself to step back. 

“I will. Go, live your life” Bruce replied, giving one last nod, before going up the steps and out of sight. Tim turned around to join Conner and Clark, watching anxiously as the jet turned around to the runway. He waved to Dick and Bruce in the cockpit as they turned, and never looked away as the jet took off down the runway. He didn’t blink, until the one that made the spec disappear completely from his vision into the distance. He sighed, no one saying anything on the way home. Just supportive touches. 

Cause that’s what it was now. 

_Home._


	8. Conner - Line-Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner takes Tim out on a date to the rodeo for their first night

“Babe? Where’d you go?” Conner called out as he climbed up the stairs. It was almost dusk, and Conner hadn’t seen his boyfriend much since they arrived back at the farm. They’ve made out in full and watched some tv in the meantime, but he vanished an hour ago. His heartbeat was nearby, steady, and upstairs. Except he wasn’t in the bathroom when he was lead to it. 

Ruff!

Krypto was looking up at the entry to the attic, eager to let Conner know where his boyfriend had gone. Also cause, he knows he’ll get lots of pats. 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy, Krypto” Conner thanked, giving the super-dog his much desired pats. Conner lowered the ladder up to the ladder and climbed up. He had to twist his body to get his broad shoulders through the narrow hole, but was successful, with Krypto following him up. 

The attic was a bit dark, filled with mostly shelves and old boxes. Conner didn’t really come up here often, mostly because it creeps him out a little. There was some light from outside via the small window, giving the room a red dusk tinge. It clashed with the blue screen light coming from one side of the room, where the bathroom was under. There was Tim, mask off but all dressed in his red and black Robin suit, fiddling away at some gadgets. The big steel box he helped carry was open next to him on its side, revealing it contained a fold-out computer and many compartments. 

“Hey” Tim said as he looked up to see Conner. Krypto sniffed around the uncommonly occupied area as Conner walked over to Tim, kneeling down to be almost level. He had to duck down a little as the roof met his eyes, which Tim would’ve had no trouble with by comparison. Conner looked at the box that was bigger than his boyfriend, and wider than Conner himself, and it really puzzled him. 

“How’d you get this up here?” Conner asked first up, looking at the box and back at the narrow ladder “You brought a whole mini-portable Batcave with you, but I’m lucky enough to even fit” 

“Portable boom-tube, while you were unpacking the rest. Handy, don’t you think?” Tim replied casually, not taking his focus off his work “Sorry, I’m just trying to catch up on Metropolis’ criminal activity. Hacked into the MPD’s records, I need to know these creeps like I do back in Gotham. No offence, but Gotham’s rogue’s are kinda more fun to read about” 

“None taken, until you get punched by Parasite” Conner snarked back “How’d you do that when our wifi isn't even that good?”

“Oh, uh, I kinda got you on a new plan… sorta unlimited” Tim replied nervously, and Conner checked his phone, his eyes widening “Just Bruce wants me to be prepared, that’s all”

“Holy… is that even real?” Conner gasped, opening social media apps like crazy “Damn, the speed is incredible, thanks! Didn’t think I’d have a sugar baby” 

“Oh, uh, thanks! I think” Tim replied, before continuing with his work “Just thought it’d help me and you guys better” 

“Well, it is appreciated, trust me. The slowness here drives Bart insane” Conner replied with a chuckle. Tim smirked but continued at his work. Conner sighed, feeling a little disappointed Tim was already bringing work home when he hasn’t even started. It was ruining his plans for the night! “So, I was thinking we’d have some fun tonight” 

“As in?” Tim asked, not looking at him still. 

“While you’re not legal to drink yet, I was kinda thinking I could take you the rodeo in town” Conner answered, and that sure did make Tim stop to look at him blankly. 

“A rodeo? Like a bar?” he reiterated, Nd Conner nodded. Tim’s demeanor changed from the busy bird boy, to the anxious Tim he knows all too well “I’m not sure if that’s my kinda scene, Conner” 

“Come on, babyy, I’ll be there with you. It’d be a fun date” Conner whined, trying to get Timmy to accept on his hard-to-read face (it was handsome though) “It’s a damn cool place if you ask me, they got the robot horse that you can ride, a dance floor and everything” Tim bit his lip and let out an indecisive moan. 

“I don’t know, I am kinda busy with this” Tim replied, turning away to focus on the screen in front of him. Conner let out another sigh. This was a lot more effort than he intended. 

“I can tell you’re stressed” Conner said, and he could see Tim nod a little, not that he needed the confirmation 

“That obvious huh?” Tim asked with a self-deprecating chuckle 

“Baby, I’ve known you long enough to know, when you’re stressed, you overcompensate. And you overcompensate, by being a workaholic. When I know that’s not you” Conner replied earnestly, putting a firm hand on Tim’s shoulder, letting his boyfriend feel the comfort “Come on, you can study the criminal database later, it’s not a crimewave just yet” he moved behind Tim to wrap his arms around the slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder so Tim can look at his best attempt at a sad face “Please?” it looked like a good sell, cause Tim was hesitating his next movement on the screen. He kept looking back and forth between the two. 

“Well…” Tim sighed, defeated but fall back into his boyfriends embrace “Mm’kay, I guess I can stretch my legs for a biiiit” Conner considered it a victory nonetheless, throwing a celebratory fist pump. 

“Yes! Then it’s settled” he said happily, before getting up. He accidentally stood up too fast and banged a dent into the roof with his head. It made Tim snort at least as Conner made his way to the ladder, Krypto close behind “Ow… Ok, see in you in 15. Wear something cute, but I think that’s normal for you” Tim blushed a little at the comment as he was turning off the computer, making sure to give one last doover it seemed. Conner’s head popped up through the small entry to see “I do mean 15, get that cute butt moving... like that video Cass sent” Tim’s face went red against the screen light, frowning at Conner who was bouncing his eyebrows teasingly. He let out a snicker, before descending the ladder again to leave Tim to finish up. He giddily walked to his room… their room, to pick some clothes out for himself. 

Less than half and hour later, longer than he anticipated, Conner was leaning to the archway in the living room, watching TV while waiting. He didn’t wanna x-ray to see Tim’s progress, as tempting as it would be if he timed it right. He knew exactly how to get him out of the suit, so it shouldn’t take over 15 as he said. 

Conner himself was dressed smart-casually. Dark red flannel over an ink-pattern shirt, tucked into mid-rise jeans. And of course, glasses, come in handy. 

“My, aren’t you looking handsome?” Ma commented on her way to the dining table with cutlery, passing by Conner with an approving look up-and-down. He’s been called hot by every Metropolitan magazine since he was 14, babes thirsting for him left and right. But the same compliments from his mom were the ones that made him blush. 

“You say that everyday though” he replied, smirking to brush it off. 

“Doesn’t make it any less true” Ma assured, but stopped on her way back to the kitchen to look up at the stairs “And speaking of, Timothy dear, quite the model” Conner smiled to himself in anticipation, and turned around to see his boyfriend. All dressed in a dress shirt underneath a dark green cardigan, black skinny jeans, and a cute bowtie on his collar. Not exactly dressed for a country bar, but he couldn’t deny he looked like a whole snacc. Tim’s dorkiness just made him ridiculously hot. Tim made it to the bottom of the stairs, awkward smile and hovered his arms to the side to show Conner. 

“Cute enough?” he asked bashfully, and Conner had to stop himself from saying how much he couldn’t wait to get him out of it already. 

“The short answer? Yes, absolutely. I’ll tell you the long answer later” Conner replied with a chuckle, followed by a sly wink out of the sight of Ma “Though, might stick out a bit. Wouldn’t mind seeing you in some flannel” 

“Hmmm, maybe some other time. It’s already on you, four eyes” Tim snickered back, earning a slap on the butt from his boyfriend “Hey, you teased me first!” 

“Yeah, I don’t mind you stealing my clothes, but no dissing the glasses” Conner replied defensively, adjusting the thicker frame. 

“It was more of a complement actually. You look good, Conner” Tim said earnestly, leaning in close to rub Conner’s chest, before pulling himself up to plant a peck on the cheek. A second time Conner was found blushing within 5 minutes. 

“O-Ok. Well. Ya ready to go?” he said, trying to get them out the car instead of upstairs again. Tim nodded with a smile, still holding onto Conner’s body. Conner nodded and led Tim to the door “We’re going now, Ma!” he called out across the room to Ma in the kitchen. 

“Alright! Have fun, be safe!” she called back, sticking her head out with her cheerful smile. 

“Don’t drink too much!” Clark called from the couch “I know what you’re like, and Tim’s underage” 

“We won’t! Promise” Conner replied, and he did mean it. He wanted this night to be as comfortable as possible, and drunk cowboys is uncomfortable enough. With that, Conner opened the door, and the two made their way to the truck. The dusk was setting in, giving the air a nice yellow glow. Conner quickly beat Tim to the truck, opening the passenger side for him, giving a bow. 

“Wow, a gentleman too” Tim replied sarcastically but giggled nonetheless, which made Conner smile. Tim got in and Conner closed the door. As he made his way to the other side, the door opened from the inside as he met it. Tim was lying across the seats trying to keep the driver’s door open “Making it even” he said with a soft smile as Conner opened it fully to get in. He couldn’t help but shake his head and snicker as Tim situated himself. He also couldn’t help but just lean over to kiss him, just cause he could. They were home. He turned the key to fire up the engine, and the truck turned to go down the dirt pathway away from the Kent Farm, to begin the short journey into town. 

  
Opening the door to the bar to Conner revealed the familiar warmth and chatter from the people around. But to Tim, it was obvious he was a little freaked. It was a relatively busy night, easily making their way to the bar without a push. Conner was holding Tim’s hand as Tim was looking around at the antlers and stuffed heads on the walls, the warm chandelier up above, and the rustic architecture to match the furniture. Most people were at their table chatting away, others were taking to the dance floor as a band was playing. A scream could be heard over the top of the noise as a cowgirl was thrown the mechanical horse across the far side of the room. Conner himself has been on it more times than he could count, Tim didn’t look as thrilled. 

Conner led Tim over to a vacant table, who immediately went looking at the drinks menu, flipping it over to skip the adults and straight to the kids menu. 

“I’m guessing you’re getting a coke?” Conner asked him jokingly, being met with a sarcastic deadpan across the small raised table. Tim nodded and scoffed. 

“Oh to be 19. Old enough to vote, not old enough to drink” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm over the chatter around them “Not that I’m missing much, I tried beer once and wanted to gag”

“At least you’re old enough to have some fun with me later… when we get back home” Conner replied, eyebrows bouncing as they do when trying to get Tim in on the innuendo. Apparently he did pick it up, judging by the lip bite and his face going red. 

“We’ll see” he said bashfully, handing Conner the menu to change the subject “And you?” Conner peered down at the menu. He didn’t wanna get drunk tonight, not only for Tim’s sake but also to avoid another lecture from either Ma or Clark about responsibilities. So high alcohol was off the table. The wines seemed ok, but honestly he wasn’t feeling it. Could join Tim in the underage section of the drinking menu. 

“Not sure, kinda want something fancy for your first night as an official resident of Smallville” he replied, sighing with discontent. Tim leaned over to look again. 

“What’s that one?” he said, pointing to one in the wine’s column. Something sweet tasting with a hint of strawberry. Only problem is was the price tag on the dotted line. 

“Baby, that one is like, the most expensive one they have here. And this place isn’t that expensive to begin with” Conner replied, which Tim just shrugged it off. 

“I’m paying, so it’s not” Tim said, taking out his wallet much to Conner’s concerns “I’m treating you, ok? Can’t stop me” Whipping out his back card as the waitress approached with the notebook to write their orders down. Conner was reminded who’s son he was dating, and the thought honestly made him shake his head to his thoughts. How the heck did he land a sugar baby? 

“If you say so” Conner replied as Tim was explaining the orders, the waitress busy writing them down. 

“Um, ‘scuse me sir, do you have I.D?” she asked in her thick southern accent. Tim sighed and pulled out his driver’s license from his wallet. He seemed far too used to this experience “19? Why, I’d mistake you for my lil brother without seeing that card” 

“Oh, I get that a lot” Tim chuckled “I promise I’m not 14 with a fake” 

“That’s alright, I’ll get you fine gentlemen those drinks” the waitress tipped the hat she was not wearing and walked off towards the kitchen. Old Conner would’ve been watching that butt in denim shorts walk away like a perv. But current Conner was too busy watching his boyfriend across the table. He did let out a giggle over the fact Tim keeps on looking baby to strangers, which did get Tim’s attention to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” he asked, cracking a smile. Conner just shook his head slowly. 

“Nothin’. Just happy you’re here” he replied sweetly, before leaning over the short distance to land a pec on the lips. He didn’t care if anyone judged or said anything, he was so happy he got to kiss his boyfriend in his hometown. Tim pulled out of the kiss with a smile, conveniently as their drinks arrived. 

“That was fast, thanks” Tim commented to the waiter with a nod, taking a sip of his soda. Conner took a sip of his expensive elixir that his boyfriend generously brought him. 

Better be worth it. 

It was sweet, tasted like a weird mix of lemonade and vanilla, which shouldn’t really work but it was the best way to describe it. Probably the best he’s tasted in this joint. Guess the money really spoke for itself. 

“Good?” Tim asked, and all Conner could do was nod, not really wanting to let go of the straw as he drank the sweet liquor. Tim smiled, obviously satisfied he made his boyfriend happy, as he continued to look around “This place sure is lively, haven’t been to anything like it” 

“Thought Mr Timothy Wayne would be used to crowded rooms” Conner replied, letting go of the straw to speak “Less snobby rich people here though” Tim snickered to that

“Never was my scene really, not that they weren’t thaaat bad. Besides the questions about school and mistaking my age” he said back in agreement, taking more sips of his drink. 

“It’s never gonna go away that easy, baby, you’re perfect just the way you are” Conner replied, playfully poking Tim’s cheek who couldn’t help but blush. It just made him look all the more prettier with the way the warm overhead lights made him look. He could feel Tim’s hand go under the table to rub his thigh affectionately, Conner’s bigger hand then moving to meet it. It was like the noise in the room died down to just the two of them. And nothing made Conner happier. 

The tender moment was broken by a rowdy woman’s voice in the microphone. 

“If I can have y’all’s attention! Grab ya friends and come a runnin’ to the dance floor for some line dancin’!” The attendees cheered and many quickly finished their drinks to hurry to the large clearing in the room in front of the stage. Conner saw Tim look at the others get up, and Conner could just tell he was at least a bit curious. He smiled as the lightbulb went off in his head. After taking a big sip of his drink, Conner stood up which Tim noticed. 

“Come on baby boy, come line-dance with me” he said, putting a hand out to the mildly surprised Tim. 

“I-I don’t know how to dance like that” he replied, eyes darting everywhere like they do when he gets even mildly uncomfortable. Tim has told him it’s part of his Asperger's, but it hasn’t stopped Conner from letting his boyfriend live a little. Conner knelt down so he below Tim on his chair, an exceptionally rare occurrence he looks up at him, just to rub his thighs quickly. 

“I’ll teach you, promise. If anyone laughs, I’ll hear and then kick their ass, kay? Come move that pretty butt of yours instead” Conner reaffirmed, waiting for Tim to respond to his smile. Tim looked at the dance floor of people getting ready, sighed and nodded.

“I guess I could give it a try” he said, taking a sip of his drink before standing up from his chair. Conner was delighted inside and out. 

“Yes! But first you need your hat” Conner replied, reaching for his cowboy hat, shaking it a little for a second to fall out of the bottom. Tim was surprised, likely either didn’t notice Conner brought two, or was aware and thought Conner was just a dufus. Nonetheless, the hat was plonked on Tim’s head, slipping down to his eyes from the size difference. Tim giggled a little when he tilted it up again to look up at Conner, who was just trying so hard not to just kiss attack his cute face. “You’re so freaking adorable, you know that?” he asked, and Tim shrugged. 

“You tell me enough to know, but thank you, my handsome cowboy” Tim replied with a smile, leaning up on his tippy toes to give Conner his hat. Conner grinned, taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.

They stood in line next to each other, waiting for the music to come. Conner could hear Tim was nervous. Likely him just worrying about wanting to look good for him. Probably wishful thinking, but just to ease his worries, Conner sent a telekinetic force to wrap itself around Tim’s slim waist. He hoped it was if they were his own familiar supportive hands. He couldn’t help but smile and snicker at Tim flinching at the touch, but he soon relaxed into it, turning to smile at Conner. The music started, and the room burst into laughter. 

“Is that the HamsterDance song?” Tim choked out in shock, the smile on his face practically stretching from ear to ear. 

“Yep, I sent a request in for tonight. Knew you’d like it!” Conner replied happily, before settling down and putting his hands on his hips “Ok ready?” Tim did the same, eyes locked on Conner’s legs for reference. Just in time for when the people started to move. 

Seeing Tim attempting to copy Conner’s movements was a snicker-worthy sight. But in the endearing way. He got the Grapevine pretty easy, only a nervous trip when moving his left foot behind his right. His body was still stable thanks to telekinesis, but his legs took a couple quick seconds to find the flat floor again and continue. This small dude could take out a gang of armed bodyguards with ease, but coordinated dances didn’t come naturally. He didn’t quite get the kick-ball-change, but from Conner’s view, he enjoyed the kicks and the heel-touching, which he got the hang of pretty quickly. He had to keep adjusting his much too big cowboy hat, but it looked cute on him. Conner especially enjoyed when the song switched to something that called for a dosey-doe, hooking Tim’s arm in his buff bicep to skip around in a circle. He could hear Tim’s laugh over the music and multiple footsteps around them, and it was like a serotonin dispenser. He won Tim over on the dancing and getting away from his work. 

“You’re so adorable, you know that right?!” Conner laughed as they danced around each other, struggling a little bit “Jeez, you’re so small, it’s like dancing with a schoolboy” 

“Wait till I start college or something! Then I will!” Tim replied with his own laugh as they went back to side-to-side for some more kickball-change, Tim getting the hang of it. He was still watching Conner’s feet as they went “Didn’t know you could dance, big guy!” 

“You pick it up, you’re not too bad for a dance-virgin” Conner teased with his smirk on display, Tim trying to focus on memorising the steps. 

“Hey, I’ve danced before!” Tim rebutted, pouting a little just as the time came to link arms again. 

“Oh right, shake your tail feather” Conner snickered and he could tell Tim’s face was flushed “Love to see a live show!” Tim scoffed and shook his head as they went round, can’t help but giggle a little bit. And he can’t deny it, super-hearing. 

They danced the night away, all laughs and smiles, enjoying the start of their new life together. Exhausted when they finally finished, sipping at their drinks, Conner promising he’ll get Tim on the mechanical horse at some point. Tim denied it, but Conner wanted to get that video. He made a sly joke that he thought Tim liked riding, of course earning him a slap on the bicep. But the bite on Tim’s lip and the look he gave Conner after, was a clear indicator he wouldn’t say no to the offer. 

  
When they returned home later, everyone else was fast asleep. Leaving Conner to pick Tim up and quietly make their way up to their room. Tim immediately wrapped his legs around Conner’s waist as they tried to kiss without a family of super-hearing detects. But frankly, Conner didn’t care. He opened his door, closing it quietly behind him again upon entry. He let Tim down on their new bed Conner at least was fully intending on christening. Tim, surprisingly, was immediately taking off his sweater and shirt in one go, Conner untucking his shirt in a hurry. Almost wanted to rip it off if he was being honest. He was fumbling with his belt when he saw Tim’s jeans and white briefs fall in a heap on the floor, and he was already bare waiting. He had that bashful look on his face, not entirely confident with this sort of thing yet, or his much below-average size. 

“Wow… hey lil guy, haha, long time-no see” Conner teased quietly as he stepped out of his jeans. Tim was rolled his eyes and shyly smiled, his gaze obviously eyeing up Conner’s nearly naked body. Only his own pair of farmboy tighty whities left. Conner’s own gaze was basking in the sight of Tim, even at his size it was pretty obvious it was at its limit “Someone’s eager tonight. Didn’t think you’d have a thing for square-dancing, baby”

“No, it’s not that” Tim replied, chuckling with his own soft voice, could get ASMR from it. But his voice was still nervous “I just- with all this change, and leading my own life and stuff. I-I figured I could… lead, tonight- Still how we’ve done it before, but I just wanna be confident with this kinda thing” he gulped, and Conner smiled, kneeling down in front of him like before to rub his neck affectionately. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way” He said fondly, leaning up for a kiss. Tim happily accepted and smiled into it. Conner’s briefs barely hit the floor by the time he was on top of him, still trying to be quiet but they couldn’t help a shared giggle in between kisses and moans. 

Even as they awkwardly adjusted, and trying to keep quiet, the two thoroughly enjoyed the next few moments, just them. Conner looked up at Tim, who was sitting on Conner’s lap, silhouetted by the moonlight from the window as he moved up and down. Still pretty, even if the adorkable dweeb doesn’t wanna believe it. When they both finished in unison, they just spooned under the covers, Conner hummed happily into Tim’s hair, who was nestled in his arms. 

They didn’t need to verbalise it, but they were home. 


	9. Tim - First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's first day at the Daily Planet, followed by his first night as Robin in Metropolis

Tim stepped out of the elevator that pinged, letting him know he made it to the top floor of the Daily Planet. Himself eager to start his first career as a photojournalist. 

It’s been 2 days since he first moved to Smallville. He hasn’t really been too active on the farm, Conner let him sleep in which was great. But   
when he was awake, when he wasn’t gaming, internet surfing, doing minor chores and more fun with Conner like the first night, he was case studying. Getting the layout of the crime that waited for him tonight. But it wasn’t that late yet, for now it was day work. 

The highlight of the weekend was Clark was home in Smallville, and in the small home office, Tim was offered an interview for Jimmy Olsen’s old position, before he was promoted to some higher ranking role at the Daily Planet. And with the vacant position open, and conveniently, no one else to compete with, Clark took Tim’s hand and welcomed him to the Planet. 

A new home and a new job a day apart sure makes for someone to feel anxious. 

He did have to wake up early today (or earlier by comparison) to get ready to get to Metropolis on time. He took his time getting ready, trying to relax while admittedly being rather nervous about his first job, and wanting to make a good impression. He got the job, just gotta keep it. With his trusty camera bag, bag packed by Ma (she said she does the same with Clark when he’s there), before making his way to town. Ma let him borrow a spare car, not willing to use the high-tech bike just yet. He had made his way to the small alley behind a Wayne-owned business, to a rundown phone-box. All he had to do was close the door behind him, and type the coordinates to his destination. The mechanical voice like a lazy Siri came from the roof. 

_RECOGNISED_   
_ROBIN_   
_B20_

In a white blink of light, Tim found himself in an alleyway, the busy city sounds and car horns reached his ears the minute he stepped out of the phone-box. He didn’t even have to make it to the end of the alley to see the massive skyscrapers, famous in Metropolis to make it known as “The city beyond the sky”. It made him feel so small, even smaller than he was next to a lot of people. He hasn’t been to Metropolis much, but in-person he was astounded by the sheer scale. It was so much more colourful and bright compared to Gotham too, he could tell they worked hard to keep it clean. He may miss the gothic and dreary aesthetic of Gotham, but he could get used to working here. 

It didn’t take him long to find the Daily Planet, second most recognisable building in the city next to the colossal Lexcorp tower that overshadowed it a few blocks behind it. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated by it, knowing who was up there, looking down at them all like his own personal ant-farm. Gave him the heebie-jeebies. 

He tried to focus on the Daily Planet, its nice retro design, the massive gold globe that spinned at the very top acting as a beacon. Tim walked through the doors, and that’s how far he got before the need to ask for directions settled. He made his way to the way to the receptionist desk, mentally preparing the questions in his head. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” the receptionist, some middle aged woman that looked like she was imported from a library. Her voice was sweet though

“Hey, uh, I’m supposed to be where Mr Kent’s office is. Do you know where I can find it?” Tim asked her, and she went to look up bookings on the screen Tim guessed. 

“Oh? Are you here for like a middle school assignment? I’m not sure if Mr Kent had one booked this early-“ 

“Oh no, miss, I’m here for work” Tim corrected, all too familiar with this mistake. 

“Like, work experience? Didn’t think the schools would be rolling them out this quick” The receptionist asked, looking on her screen for bookings. 

“No, it’s work-work. I’m the new photographer” Tim corrected again 

“Ohhh, I see now. So sorry, I thought you were some school student, you must have good genes, Mr…?” 

“Tim Wayne, miss” Tim replied, and saw the receptionist’s expression of surprise sweep on her face. 

“Oh… I knew I recognised your face somewhere!” She gasped and smiled. Tim almost rolled his eyes at the attitude change that always comes after name dropping. She leaned over and pointed to a a set of elevators “Take that elevator there to level 55, that’s the news room. I’ll let them know you’re coming up. Have a good day, Mr Wayne” 

“Thank you” Tim replied, giving her a wave goodbye before heading to the elevator. He had thought his glasses, sweater and bow-tie would make him look older, but looking at the reflection in the elevator on the way up, he just looked like a nerd. But Conner couldn’t get his hands or mouth off him the second he saw him in this, so he must be doing something right. 

The door binged, and opened to reveal a small pleasant lobby. Surrounding it was glass windows revealing a very busy work room. If Tim wasn’t nervous before, he sure was now. 

“Hey! Greenie!” 

Tim looked around on the spot to see a slim ginger man approach him. His charming-enough freckled face looked very tired, and his curly hair somewhat together. But Tim recognised the bowtie. 

“Welcome, chief wanted me to meet you here” he said approaching Tim, and took out his hand “Jimmy Olsen, personal secretary to Mr Kent… and occasional photographer. That’s why you’re here, right?” He seemed rather snappy, and he kept looking at Tim’s bowtie with some glare. 

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Tim replied nervously. He was still feeling overwhelmed by the amount of pressure emanating from the room around him. Sure, people did look up for friendly chats, but more were staring intensely at their screens and typing away. He adjusted his collar and his bowtie, pushed his glasses up, feeling an uncomfortableness sweatiness under his clothes from being in a new place. He didn’t notice Jimmy had walked forward a couple desks away, and was looking at him impatiently. 

“Well you’re not gonna take a lot of best-selling pictures, glued to the floor like that. Come on” he called, and Tim hurried to catch up “You know you gotta actually do stuff yourself, rich kid. Can’t have a butler do it” 

“I know, I’ll try my best” Tim replied. That was likely the most correct answer for himself. He’d never worked before, never had to earn money for himself. Bruce’s pay still gets sent to him for now, but he wanted to impress. They reached the glass walled office at the end of the room past all the desks and screens. On the door, it read: 

EDITOR IN CHIEF

From the outside looking in, he saw Clark, all dressed in his suit and glasses. Even without the Superman suit, his massive “swol” body barely fit the chair. He’d be intimidating if it wasn’t for the charming smile and kind eyes following him in. In one of the chairs in the quaint yet proper office, Lois turned around and smiled as Tim entered with Jimmy. He knew them most compared to anyone in the room, and Clark was the friendliest person alive, but he was still feeling the nerves. 

“Ah, Tim! Good to see you again! Hope all is well since last we spoke?” Clark asked, standing up to give Tim an easier handshake. He still towered over Tim which probably didn’t help. He was lucky his smile was warm, and the hand that has held up buildings felt comforting. Like Conner’s. 

“I have been, sir, it’s been really really great” Tim replied as they resumed their seats. Tim sat next next to Lois, who gave him a smile and a nod. Jimmy stayed in the room, but leaned against a cabinet. Tim wasn’t really expecting and audience, and was unsure if that was better or worse. Not like he had much to lose. 

“That’s good, and I hope you get settled in here just as quickly. As I said, I am very impressed with your work” Clark continued as he began clicking through the pics on the desktop, and Lois moved closer to see with Tim. Mostly nature shots, skylines, portraits of his friends and family. Bruce was more than happy as a no stranger to photoshoots, and one of Dick’s visits turned into a day-long photoshoot. Those took almost a minute to go past. He couldn’t help but blush upon seeing a really handsome one of Conner, followed by another more cheeky one, making Tim blush from slight embarrassment. 

“The quick Wayne contact is a plus, and you sure do make Conner look good, I am impressed” Lois commented, and Tim smiled to himself. He could hear Jimmy scoff to himself, still with no idea what he was complaining about. Clark ignored it and continued. 

“Mmhm, You have a keen eye for detail. Almost as if I was really there- well I have been to San Francisco, but you catch my drift, as they say. And you have excellent control when it comes to the action-” 

“Woah! How’d you get that pic of Nightwing?” Jimmy asked suddenly, rushing over to the screen. Tim could see the pic of Dick beating some thugs with a flying kick. They were out on patrol that night together, and Dick suggested some action shots. He admits they came out pretty good. But the average civilians like Jimmy Olsen don’t know they’re brothers. 

“Oh, uhhh, just saw the Titans in the area, took my camera and headed out” Tim replied sheepishly, thinking of the first excuse. Hopefully Jimmy doesn’t ask for Starfire pics. Clark recognised this and turned the picture tab off, much to Jimmy’s disappointment. 

“Yes, and with Metropolis’ own superheroes, I’m sure you’ll do nicely getting shots of them” Lois added, Clark humming in agreement. 

“I hope so too, I won’t let you down” Tim replied, his voice a little anxious still. He kept looking at the ground, and his mind travelling to weird conclusions. And Superman, of course, noticed. 

“Something the matter, Tim?” he asked calmly, voice just so soft and beckoning that it could comfort a tornado 

“I have a question, sir” Tim started “Can I ask why you took me on? I mean, I know my connections are tight, but-“ 

“Tim, I want you to know, and Jimmy who’s very protective of this position, that I didn’t hire you out of nepotism, your relationship with my brother and connections to your family are only cherries on the cake. Your work is exceptionally good, and I believe you’ll make the Planet reach new heights. We’ve been more successful than ever moving to digital, and with a fresh young photographer, could help us connect to more people” Tim sat in silence, processing the unexpected wave of compliments coming his way, coming from Superman of all people. It made him feel all giddy inside “That ease any concerns you may have?” 

“Yes it did sir, I understand” Tim answered honestly

“Goodo. Now, if you look over there, you’ll see I’ve already cleared a desk for you” Clark motioned to a desk by the window over the room, close to the office they were in now. Tim looked at it and smiled, it was all coming together now “I’ll admit to only one instance of nepotism, in that I wanted you to have a good seat with a good view. Also an… anonymous, request that you get a window. Think you know who” Tim snorted. Of course Conner would come visit at some point. 

“Heyyy wait a minute, I had to wait a couple weeks to hear back from Perry!” Jimmy whined from next to Clark “And I thought I was the cute, bow-tie wearing, photographer twink around here” 

“Past that cute peak, I’m afraid Jimmy. And I saw your first pics, it was definitely a pity hire” Lois replied casually, and Jimmy looked disgusted at such a revelation. 

“I so am-” 

“But you’re pictures have improved so much since, Jimmy, as I hope Tim does” Clark interrupted, somehow not raising his voice yet Jimmy choked on his words “Lois, show Tim to his desk, and show him around. Jimmy, it’s your job to mentor him on photography methods. But for now, I need to look over the reports on the Metallo break out, fetch them please” 

“Will do, chief!” Jimmy saluted, before rushing out the door in a hurry. Clark waited for the door to close, before clearing his throat. 

“Now, I need to talk about your… night job. Before you go to set-up, you might wanna look into the Metallo case” Clark requested, catching Tim off-guard as he looked up at his new boss with confusion. 

“Why? Mr. Kent, I think the death robot is more your forte. I was hoping to start with some bank robbers and drug smugglers. I’m like, utter bupkes to Metallo” Tim asked, confused. He’s faced Metallo before, and Tim has had easier times with Bane. Why’d Clark think he could do it? 

“Because I know you’d figure out his location faster than anyone in this city. And you’ll have plenty of time to do so” Clark replied “I’m scheduled for a League mission off-world tonight, no idea how long, but I trust you can look into it. Not a lot of world’s greatest detectives here” Tim nodded slowly, somewhat satisfied with the answer. He figured the kryptonians would hear Metallo’s heavy breathing or something, but if they need his help finding him, how could he say no?

“I see. I’m still navigating the Metropolis crime spike, but I’m sure I can sort the Metallo mess out as soon as possible” said Tim confidently. which made Clark beam. 

“That’s the spirit! Now, Lois will be in charge in my absence if need be, so I’ll get you used to following her around” Clark finished with an affirmative nod “Hope you have a splendid day Tim” Tim smiled and nodded, before Lois guided him out the door and back into the busy mess. 

He didn’t know how much of a noise damper that office was. They walked to the window desk, noticing the ones nearby belonged to Lois and Jimmy, judging by the photo decorations. Lois had a family picture of herself, Clark, Martha, Kara, Jon, Chris, Conner and Krypto. A happy Super family. His own desk had a desktop computer, fairly modern enough but it’d do the job, as well as some storage units. Tim smiled, but was immediately distracted by the window view. He didn’t have the clearest view that was behind Clark. But it was impressive to see the skyscrapers nearby and all the people down below. The sun hit the city to make it shine, the same view he sees in Gotham, only with more yellow and bright blue. 

“You got quite the view, used to be an old printer here. But of course, going digital means cutting expenses” Lois said as Tim set his bag down on the desk, leaving his camera bag on his person though “Feel free to customise, Clark encourages you to feel like yourself here, and not a mindless hive. Follow, Boy Wonder” Tim cringed, hoping no one overheard. It’d be extra suspicious when he begins crime-fighting again. Lois led him over to the other side of the room to a small hallway “Toilets over there by the sign. Opposite that is what we call the DNA lab” 

“But it says storage room on the door” Tim replied confused. 

“Yes, a storage room that gets used once a day, lock on the inside. I’d knock before entering” He had a suspicion for what that meant, and wasn’t a fan. He followed Lois further around to a large, comfortable room with sofas, coffee tables and a working kitchen “Staff room. Basically you drink it, you wash it. But we all just get Starbucks anyway” Tim hummed happily, he did enjoy some Starbucks. Lois continued along the wall “Meeting room is next door. And finally, through that door over there, is the stairs to the famous roof, if Superboy comes visiting” Tim looked at where her finger was pointed, to a metal door with the ROOF DOOR sign. He’d have to go there by the day’s end “Right, question and answer time. Go” Tim stared blankly while trying to think of an answer.

“I think I got all that down…” he said, before noticing Jimmy come rushing past with a folder, headed straight for Clark’s office “Can I look at those reports after Mr. Kent is done with them?” 

“You’re here for 5 minutes and already on the case” she replied, shaking her head “I’ll get a hand in, you may have a busy patrol later tonight” 

“As if Gotham was ever boring by comparison” “At least I can get some research done on the whereabouts and other- eep!” Tim’s collar was being abruptly pulled back by Lois’ surprisingly firm hand. 

“Woah, slow down cowboy. First you gotta do some easy stuff” she said as she halted the boy who let out a surprised gasp. Lois chuckled before letting him go.

“Easy stuff?” Tim asked, as he fixed his sweater.

“Yeah, think of it as a tutorial level, as Jon’s video game called it” Lois replied, motioning to Tim’s camera bag “Just go down to the park, take some pics of Superman fans. It’s to contribute to Superman day” 

“But that last week?” Tim asked. He remembered because he never misses a single telecast of the parade, and Conner was in it, so he just had to. 

“Yes, but might as well be called Superman month. He deserves it to say the least, but Clark needs those pictures on his desk, pronto” Lois called, patting Tim’s camera bag that was still around him, patting his shoulder before turning back to the offices “Let us know how it goes, if you see a hero, take pics of them too!” Tim nodded back and waved. He sighed and headed for the elevator. 

First day and he was already exhausted. 

* * *

  
Metropolis at night wasn’t what Tim expected it to be. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but sure wasn’t some neon-lit sleek cityscape straight out of a cyberpunk video game. Lex Luthor’s influence literally shined through at night, with the massive tower shadowed in the dark, and the neon green lights running up the side to the LEXCORP logo like veins. Still gave him the heebie jeebies. 

Robin sat on the edge of the roof of the Daily Planet. He changed into his costume behind a vent, leaving his bag of clothes and belongings there as he stepped out into the open. The red and black spandex suit fit with the night aesthetic, more than what Superman’s would. It made him feel good, wearing his boyfriend’s colours like he did when he was without him for that awful year. He was gonna prove himself, prove he can work in this city without the super powers. 

He had researched the architecture of Metropolis before tonight, and has listened to Bruce complain about the complete lack of gargoyles to brood and swing on. The older buildings had them, in less scary forms, but as it expanded and upgraded, stone turned to metal and glass. No place for a hook. Luckily Tim had a solution. 

Bruce had given him grapple magnets, same thing as the hook but with a metal circle attached on the end of the gun. 

Well, here goes nothing

He fired the grappling hook and it stuck to a building across the block. He tugged lightly for security, before taking the daring leap. The first one of every night was always the scariest, and he felt no exception for the first patrol in Metropolis. It was exhilarating having a new fresh breeze on his face as he swung around around a building, gaining enough speed on the grapple to get a good height. His cape on an instant turned into a glider, letting the masked vigilante to soar across the city. 

  
As he was gliding, his earpiece murmured awake as someone was trying to contact him. It took him by surprise, as he wasn’t expecting as such. But the familiar voice that came through made him smile. 

“Hey kid, enjoying the new view?” came the voice of Barbara Gordon. Her signal reach was impeccable, he must say, and it was good to hear her again.

“Not tooo bad, Oracle. I’m certainly not in Gotham anymore. It feels… quieter. I gotta look under the cracks” Tim replied happily 

“Well, seeing as how you’re yet to gain a person in the ear, so to speak, I figured I’d lend a hand” said Barbara “I’ve got the MPD servers and the whole Metropolis schematics for you” Tim switched his tech domino to detective mode. It was weird seeing the world in a blue x-ray, with checkpoints highlighted in the distance. 

“Wow. You really are amazing Babs” Tim commented as he landed on a deserted roof to have a proper look around. Not much was happening, in terms of crime activity. The police were in chase of a road runner along a freeway. He probably could get there in time, but Metallo was the priority. He could practically hear Babs’ smile through the ear piece. 

“Just happy to help” she replied, obviously looking at what Tim’s looking through. The police caught up to the runaway driver, who crashed into a concrete pillar. Tim sighed and continued looking around “So, how’s Kansas, Toto” Bab’s asked, and Tim scoffed

“Toto? Thought you’d call me a munchkin” he replied, more used to that nickname over the dogs. 

“I mean you are, but the munchkins aren’t in Kansas, are they?” Barbara said, which did make Tim shrug that she had a point “Was gonna call you Dorothy, but we know you’re already a friend of hers” 

“Ha ha. Very funny” Tim replied with an eye-roll “It’s been great really. Mrs Kent has been so nice and Conner has tried his best to make it comfy. Oh and Superman hired me for the Daily Planet, I’m a working man now!” 

“Look out world” Barbara said sarcastically, getting a snicker out of Tim. Just like old times “So, what’s the plan for tonight, shortstuff?” 

“Metallo broke free, he’s hiding somewhere in Metropolis South” Tim explained “On my server there’s the police case files on it, and some very handy news reports” Barbara took less than a couple seconds to dig them up, man was she fast. Tim decided to take off and glide around as she finished up. 

“Got them. It’s only very recently, he couldn’t have gotten far with the state Superman left him in” Barbara replied, typing away at something “Too soon to figure out his game. Likely just stay out of sight, plan revenge on our boy in blue” Tim nodded to himself, thinking it was a fair idea. Not like villains with Metallo’s resume get ultra creative with this sort of stuff “Huh?” 

“What?” Tim asked, startled “Did something come up?” 

“Yeah, a sighting from police surveillance. Headed towards the bayside” Barbara replied, setting the tracker to the area. 

“On it” Tim grappled onto a building, zooming up at a rapid pace, launching himself into the air. His cape folded out into a glider once again, as he soared across the streets. In no time flat, he managed to land on top of the building near the tracker, getting a clear view of the ocean horizon. But it wasn’t the water that got his attention “What the heck is that construction site near Stryker’s Island. Looks massive” Tim asked, trying to zoom in on the construction site. It was covered in drapes and scaffolding, tall as any small skyscraper. The problem was the Lexcorp logo painted all over the place. As if Lex would build something not suspicious. 

“Hmmm. Says here Lexcorp is undergoing some sort of mining operation, with plans to “re fertilize” Metropolis. Starting with the water supply, and then farming and reforestation” Babs replied, digging up the info in rapid succession. Data info updated on Tim’s detective vision. Some armed guards, a big bunch of workers, and a whole lot of heavy machinery. 

“Hmmm, I’m positive the Metallo sightings would make him go to this. He does feed off of machinery, it’d be like a buffet” Tim said, looking around the area for any sign of the metal menace. There wasn’t any, but his mind couldn’t help but stay “I’m going in to investigate” he quickly grappled onto the top of the construction site, hopefully undetected. No way would Lex leave this unguarded without high-tech surveillance. Unless he doesn’t mind a visit. 

“Tim, please be careful. Bruce is stressed sick that you’re going in over your head” Babs warned, almost like an older sister would “He’s happy for you, but Metropolis is like another level” Tim stopped himself to think. She was right, he was out of his element. The first time fighting Metallo was too, but he’s gone up against metas and monsters before. He just wanted to try and fit in. 

“I’ll be fine Babs. Superman wouldn’t put me up to this if he didn’t think I could do it” Tim replied in a whisper, trying to stay positive. He landed on the top scaffolding. His body tense at a trap at any moment “I’ll just check if he’s there, if not, well, maybe I could catch Lex doing something shady” 

“Be careful, Tim” Babs repeated even more urgently 

“I will, Babs” Tim affirmed, gliding down a few stories for a way in. Construction sites don’t have locked doors so he was able to walk right on in “Ok, sneaky time” he whispered to himself, but heard Babs laugh in the ear piece. 

“You’re still so adorable” she commented, Tim just rolling his eyes. 

“Shhh, didn’t mean to say that out loud” he whispered back. hiding behind a wall as a guard walked past. He was able to hide in the shadows thanks to the black outside of his cape. The guard didn’t notice, and Tim was able to progress. His detective vision revealed that was the one guard up on this floor, and the gathering of workers was also a few more stories down.

Tim was leaning against a drape as he was hiding from the guard, and in doing so, he found behind the drape was the building the scaffolding was surrounding. It was made of steel, and didn’t look that incomplete. He just needed a way inside to get down. As luck would have it, he saw a vent down the hall, hidden by the drape. Making sure the guard was well away, Tim rushed to the vent, pulling back the drape to open it up. It was a struggle, but he managed to break through. He walked backwards into it, making sure to cover his tracks in case the guard walked past. 

Now in the building, Tim carefully made his way down the vent shaft, trying not to make a noise. Keeping his detective vision on, he gradually made his way down, his small body making him able to move faster down the vent compared to someone much bigger. He turned around on impulse, smiling about a time when he and Bruce snuck into a bad guy lair via the vent, and The Batman struggled with the smaller-than-expected vent. He was reminded it was just him here now, and the smile faded. He’s worked alone before, he’s more than used to it. But the thought that Bruce wasn’t nearby to save him ran through his mind, and the fear blinked for a second before Tim shook it off. 

He pressed onwards, down the vent where he could finally see the room where the workers were gathered. He got a fairly good view out of the grate he was peering out of, high above everyone. Some guards were on scaffolding overlooking the floor, a couple on the ground. The walls were certainly like a industrial factory if it had proper maintenance, well, apart from the easily accessible grates. The workers, all dressed in white rainsuits, were observing an indoor crane hanging from the ceiling like a claw game. Instead of an annoyingly useless claw, it was a giant drill, plowing through exposed dirt ground. The workers taking note as they observed, unaware of the uninvited guest up in the wings. 

“You seeing this, Oracle?” Tim asked, switching to detective vision to get info on the room. 

“Looks more like testing the prototype, I’d just stay clear and out of-” Barbara started, before she was interrupted by a beeping noise. Her voice changed to something more urgent “Robin, my scanner is picking up a spike in Kryptonite signature making its way in!”

“On it” Tim immediately moved to the grate that opened to the scaffolding, as his detective vision picked up movement from a larger than average being racing towards the building. Everyone was completely unaware up until the gunshots outside started firing, and the red alarm was pulled. The room went red for only a second before the inevitable danger made his way in, ripping open a hole in the wall. A metal foot stepped in, through the dust revealed Metallo. A metal skull was his face, built like a bodybuilder if he was made from scrap heap. And of course, a shard of Kryptonite on his chest, bleeding through his body. Not the peak Tim has seen, and he’d like it to stay that way. 

“Move out of the way, ants, or this’ll get messy real fast” Metallo yelled at the nervous workers, his voice sounding like hearse engine. His right hand was a blaster, eminenting green energy. Harmful to everyone, not just kryptonians. It was aiming at everyone he could see, firing up at the guards on the scaffolding up above. They came crashing down around the workers as Metallo jeered. Tim knew he had to act. He fired a few pellets of smoke grenades around Metallo. startling the android, followed by a couple explosive batarangs. It knocked Metallo a bit, but nothing to even capacitate him.

“Not so fast, General Grievous. Surrender if you wanna return to your cell at Stryker’s in one piece” Tim threatened, grappling to another scaffolding where Metallo looked at him confused, but more importantly angry. 

“Robin? This isn’t Gotham, pipsqueak, go back to where you came from” he growled “Or I’ll break every bone in your body… you barely kept up the first time” Tim scoffed, it wasn’t exactly true. But he did have Conner there with him. 

“My powers have doubled since the last time we’ve met” Tim replied, almost a perfect imitation, but Metallo didn’t seem to get it. 

“So have I” he growled, his other hand shifting into a sort’ve drilled shape upon silently picking up a stray from the ground.

“No, you’re supposed to say “Twice the pride, double the fall”, which... I’d say is certain the way you’re looking” Tim replied, kinda annoyed Metallo wasn’t cooperating with his references. But he managed to distract Metallo for the worker to flee “Look, how about we talk about this, huh? We can go find some peaceful metals to morph into” 

“Don’t want em, this body needs real steel. And I’ll tear through anyone to get it!” Metallo roared and charged at Tim, who quickly grappled away before Metallo could reach. The android fired his weapon on the grapple, making Tim lose his momentum and fall. Thank goodness for glider capes “Where’s your lil Kryptonian buddy? Don’t you need him to keep up with me?” Metallo asked maliciously “Cause, I was expecting a challenge, and I’d looove to kill a kryptonian” 

“Don’t need him here. You’re still wounded, and desperate. That makes you sloppy” Tim retorted, whipping out his bo-staff. He wasn’t expecting hand-to-hand combat, but in case he needed to bonk him on the head, or block that drill hand. He noticed a remaining scaffolding was conveniently right above Metallo, and holding quite a few crates. Now or never. Tim quickly threw an explosive batarang up at the scaffolding, instantly falling on top of Metallo. He was a crumpled heap on the floor as the dust cleared, groaning like nails on iron. But he was smiling, and… laughing. He started to slowly stand up, but the scraps that were on top of him were still attached. Tim didn’t even need the announcement to know. 

“Robin be careful, he’s manipulating the engineering!” Babs warned urgently, and Tim braced himself as Metallo grew taller and bigger with every absorbed metal. The poles came out his back and shoulders like spikes, and the weapons more threatening. The drill from one hand morphed into fingers as more drills were added. Tim had to think, and fast. At this time, he had nothing to fight Metallo with, his bo would just become part of him and he was already stronger than when he came in “Robin, get out of there! Now! He’s too dangerous!” Tim fired a grapple at the ceiling to make an exit, but Metallo beat him. He fired his Kryptonite cannon, which partially hit Tim’s body. It was only concussive, but it hit hard. Tim flew across the room and into a coughing heap. His head was dizzy and stomach hurt. Not to mention the stress. He barely had time to recover before Metallo stepped over him, one foot on his stomach, a cannon aimed at his face. 

“Say I’m sloppy again, boy wonder, if you are still. Cause, I’m not seeing much wonder, maybe I’ll find it in your head when I blow it open, hehehe” Metallo chuckled, smiled forming on the metal face as he aimed his cannon closer “Any last words?” Tim gulped as he tried to breath. He was bruised and in defeat. He didn’t think he’d lose so soon, against someone so powerful. He was out of his league, and far from home. So far away from his dad, his brother, his sister, his friends, and… 

“Conner” 


	10. Conner - World's Finest 2

_Several hours prior..._

It was supposed to be a relaxing enough day for Conner. He didn’t get to sleep in with Tim, but the rooster crowed as it does, and he dragged himself out of bed. The last two days were some of the best he’s ever had in his 7 years of life (chronologically, skipped the first 13 in a tube, and missed out on one in the middle, it's complicated). He was happy he got Tim comfortable at his house, away from Gotham, and happy he landed a job so quickly. Faster than he ever tried. 

As soon as Tim kissed him goodbye, and was out the door, Conner let out a sigh. He couldn’t help but be a little jealous Tim was already out and about with nothing to keep himself busy. Very little idea for what he wanted in a job, which was embarrassing compared to the development of his friends. Bart is a game developer, Cassie is… doing something in between spending time with her godly family, Cissie more down-to-earth compared to her girlfriend as an athlete and coach, Anita a bounty hunter and he hasn’t caught up with Greta in a while to know. And now Tim is starting as a photojournalist, leaving Conner with just farmhand, social media influencer and occasional volunteer work. With the Wayne money now backing him up, was there even a point beyond just having something to do? 

He did the first batch of farm work, even with super strength and durability it was tiresome. Only Krypto was there to lighten the mood with some fetching. But the time moved too slowly, that by the time he was done it was barely 9am. 

He showered, trying to spend longer by getting a little… sidetracked in his thoughts involving his boyfriend. But even that didn’t fill in the gap. While he was stroking, the thoughts on the small box at the bottom of his underwear drawer made their way in, and how exactly he was gonna get its contents on Tim’s finger. Drying off as soon as he was clean, he quickly got dressed into something smart casual. If he was gonna do it, it had to be right. He had the box in his hand, standing in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and got on one knee. 

“Timothy Jackson Wayne, will you marry me?” he said to the reflection, trying to imagine his boyfriend standing there instead. But his vision of Tim looked at him judgingly “Ugh, that one’s so lame” He stripped off and got redressed into his suit and tie, straight out of the bag from the closet, and back in front of the mirror. “Thank you for coming tonight, babe. I, w-would like to…. uhhh, ask- no, I would like to show you something” he pulled the box out of his pocket, imagining Tim looking handsome in his own suit “It’s pretty, right? I… wanna spend the rest of my life with you and… soooo, will ya be my husband?” He took a bit to look at his reflection awkwardly. 

He was probably overthinking it by a mile, but Conner surprisingly made himself a perfectionist over it. Which has barely happened before. He screwed his face up and groaned “Too corny, fuck, needs more spice” Conner took off the suit and just acted casual in just some white briefs. He’s seen Tim’s eyes look all over him before, he probably doesn’t have to say anything. He got on one knee like before, the ring behind his back. 

“Good morning, baby. Uh, I… served you breakfast in bed, and uh, here” he pulled the ring out, imaging Tim barely awake and dazed “Marry me- nope, no” Off came the undies, on came the speedo. Maybe a beautiful Hawaiian beach background, and his body to look at. How could Tim say no? “Wow, the view sure is beautiful, and you know what else is?” Conner said casually before once again, pulling out the ring “This shiny ring, and how, uh, beautiful you’d look with it on!” more awkward silence, and more Conner overthinking his approach “Ok, maybe not half-naked” The clothes came back on, but a more grungy look. The leather jacket was a little tight, given his growth. He put some shades on and strutted back over to the mirror. 

“Hey, you wanna know what your jacket is made out of?” Conner said casually, imitating himself from his earlier teen days. He imagined Tim looking at him weirdly, rolling his eyes but answering with a cute: 

_“Uh, boyfriend material?”_

“Nope” Conner replied, getting down on one knee and opening the box “Husband material” he flashed a smile, holding it for a while but ultimately scrunched his face up “No you idiot. Tim started crushing on me after my makeover” He stripped again, but just putting on his Superboy clothes. Black T-shirt with the big red, tucked into mid-waisted blue jeans and combat boots. He walked over to the mirror, imagining like a sunset at Titans Tower, or immediately after a battle when all was well. 

“Hey, Tim. Have I ever told you how… important… and, like, amazing you are- No, ughh” Conner groaned again, thinking he was never gonna get this right. It was as if any ounce of confidence was drained from his body “Thank you for coming into my life, will you be my Robin for life?” After another long silence, expecting Tim to say yes of course, but himself feeling like it wasn’t enough. Tim deserves something grander, something epic. He knew he was capable, but it wasn’t coming to him. He huffed, frustrated, before stuffing the box in his underwear drawer again, before leaving the room. 

After an early lunch, he laid out on the coffee table his drawing book and a whole lot of pens, pencils, utensils and multiple coloured textures. Though only the red, black, blue and yellow were ever considered for what Conner was drawing. The White Lantern, Kyle Rayner, taught him how to draw, infrequent lessons from him and an online class soon made the clone boy quite good with a pen. He was able to perfectly replicate his muscular body onto the page, and repeated multiple times over. However with each passing page, a new design was drawn on the 2D body. 

It was high time he went back to an actual costume, not that he didn’t love the T-shirt and jeans. And he especially loved Tim wearing his shirt, but probably not as much as Tim. The way it dwarfed his smaller body was so cute, and it was always a mystery if he was wearing underwear or not underneath. Like this morning...

Conner shook his head, trying to focus on the costume. He was drawn to the red and black, to match with Tim, who wanted to match with him in the first place. He knew he wanted to go back to tights again, but it’s just a matter of how much black. How much red. Is it sensible? Would he look hot in it? Does it look “super”? 

“Those are improving” Ma commented out of the blue, having walked into the living room and noticed Conner’s drawings. 

“Oh, thanks” Conner replied as his adoptive mother got a closer look. He wasn’t too shy with Ma seeing them, at least he hopes she doesn’t see the designs that don’t include pants. He would have his ear pulled for sure if he walked out of the house without them. She smiled at one that looked like a black and red version of Clark’s. 

“Hmmm. Looking forward to seeing what you go with, saves me having to buy and wash your shirts and jeans all the time” Ma chuckled, giving Conner a hair ruffle teasingly. Conner rolled his eyes, far from the first time he has heard that before. 

“At least they’re not super expensive leather jackets” he replied, and Ma laughed in agreement, before going to collect some stray coffee cups “What are you up to?” 

“Oh, just doing some cleaning around the house, the study needs a good update” she replied casually “What are you up to?” something about her saying “you” made Conner feel weird. Like he was gonna get some interrogation. 

“Just… drawing” he replied, confused, even more so when Ma sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Have we ever had a conversation about you, dear?” 

“Like…. Birds and the bees? Cause I read the pamphlets and we’ve been super careful-” 

“Oh no no, dear, not that” Ma interrupted, shaking her head which did make Conner blush a bit that he started blabbering about that in front of his mom “I meant, what you want to do with yourself, in life I mean” Now Conner understood, and was going to be his second guess. Not that he’s thought about it much. 

“Once or twice, in small talk” he replied honestly. Can’t even remember the first time. 

“I see” Ma replied softly “Just with Tim leaving for work this morning, I could see you were a little upset. Now, I know it’d be because you miss his company, but I don’t believe I’ve asked you where you see yourself working” 

“Trying to get me out of the house that quickly, Ma?” Conner asked jokingly, which got a chuckle. 

“Oh no, dear. Stay as long as you like” Ma replied, rubbing Conner’s shoulder affectionately, the touch eventually fading to something that demanded attention “But I didn’t think you’d be the type to stay and work on the farm your whole life” Conner sighed, not at all used to thinking about this that it was hard to even think about what to say. 

“I don’t either, Ma. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve grown into it and it wouldn’t be the absolute worst thing in the world” he said, shrugging. Possibly as an unconscious way to shake it off. Turns out Ma still held on.

“But?” she pressed, forcing Conner to think harder about a better response. 

“But… ugh, I don’t know. Do I have to?” He answered finally. It was something of a response. 

“Not at all, dear” Ma replied

“Cause, like I’m dating and looking to marry a rich guy. And I can make money online. I’ve got a name on me, unless Conner Kent can get anywhere” Conner explained “I know Tim’s got a Twitch channel that gets good revenue” 

“Twitch?” Ma asked, confused, and Conner fought back a groan. 

“Nevermind, gaming thing” he replied, brushing it off “I just, wanna do stuff I love, and I love helping people as this” he motioned to the scattered drawings laid out in front of him “Even if it doesn’t pay. And then, I guess I’ll marry Tim, settle down and probably be a stay-at-home husband… or dad” Ma’s neck snapped at him with wide eyes, she looked like she was gonna say something but Conner put his hands up “We haven’t talked that far! Relax!” that seemed to calm her down yet. 

“I see. So, besides these handy internet thing...” Ma replied “Is it Superboy full time for you?” the word Boy lingered in Conner’s mind. 

“No, at least not as Superboy. I’m 21 now, I’m not exactly what you call a boy...” he said softly. He wanted to change it now, with Jon being more of a Superboy than him. But all he’s been is Superboy, it’s not like Tim taking back Robin is as big of a deal because it doesn’t have to specify age. He was 21, 6’3, built like a bodybuilder minus the effort, and absolutely nothing less than Super. But the big league was occupied. 

“I think I know what you’re thinking” Ma interrupted his thoughts, as if she was there reading them “I’m not sure what Clark’s plans are for the future, but I do believe he would want nothing more than to follow his footsteps” 

“Not even skip me to his sons?” Conner asked, one eyebrow raised. Ma shook her head.

“Not if he wants a word from me, you’ve more than earned it” she replied firmly, which did work in getting a smile on Conner’s face “Trust me, I know he’s thinking about you and your path just as much as yourself. Whatever you decide to do, just know I’ll be with you every step of the way” she rubbed Conner’s shoulder again affectionately. Conner smiled, he wasn’t feeling like crying but he might just thanks to this woman. 

“I couldn’t ask for more” he replied, and didn’t even need to ask for a hug because his mom was leaning into him at that moment “Thank you” 

“You’re more than welcome, dear, I love you too much for it” she said 

“Love you too” Conner replied, letting go after a few second. Both taking in a breath while trying to think of where to go next “You’re a really good therapist… or careers adviser” he joked, once again getting Ma to chuckle. 

“Well, I am your mother. It’s my job” she replied as she stood up, but not before she pointed to a specific artwork “Oh, and I think you should go with something like that” It was the black and red version of Clark’s: red boots, red outside briefs to break up the black tights, fingerless gloves and of course a big red S on the chest. Only without a red cape and without sleeves, making it a tank-top. Conner had put a star on the corner to indicate it was a good option “I know how much you boys love your red and black. Could use a cape though” 

“I’ll think about it” Conner replied with a smile, getting another hair ruffle before Ma left the room. He beamed, never ever feeling so lucky in his life. He grabbed a pencil, and quickly drew a medium length cape down the back of the drawing Ma pointed to. Hopefully Tim will like it. 

* * *

Conner tried to take his mind off it for the rest of the day. A day that went on for way longer than it needed to be. Soon after the conversation, he went out with Krypto to do some Superboy stuff. Save a cat from a tree, put out a fire, help an old lady cross the street, all that. Only major villain he faced was some crazy guy in a cheap halloween mask. He may have wanted to be like the big leagues, but the poor guy at least got to face off against one. Even if he said multiple times how disappointed he was he got the lesser Superman. Earned himself a slap. After dropping off Michael Myers’ clumsy cousin off at the station, Conner made his way back home. Settling down on the couch, an early dinner in hand, to treat himself to a South Park marathon. Just to keep his mind off of things, even past when the sun went down. 

He could tell Tim was suiting up as Robin, while he was at home. He’s never told anyone, but it freaks him out that Tim is risking his very human life in a city filled with Superman-level threats. He wanted to go stalk him, just to make sure he’s fine, but not only is that super creepy, but also Tim specifically told him not to. Tim hates being followed specifically, having to deal with that in a previous relationship, and he didn’t want to be anywhere close to that level. So he just had to stay put, and listen to his heartbeat. He’s got it memorized, like his voice. Only takes a second to pick it out from the millions around him. It was steady, calm, and confident. At least he’s having a good time. 

He finished his dinner, letting Krypto eat the scraps as he started to drift away to sleep on his bed. He was too lazy to strip, already too comfortable in his clothes, but it wasn’t the excess fabric that bothered him. He grabbed the second pillow that would be Tim’s to cuddle. Sleeping alone was just the worst, he was too used to having his boyfriend snuggled up to him. Hopefully Krypto will finish and jump up to join. Until then, Conner would just have to dream of such comfort….

  
_“Conner!”_

  
Conner sat up in shock. He heard Tim’s voice call out to him. It took less than a second to pick up his racing heartbeat, and even less to race to the window. He practically threw himself out said window and blasted off. He didn’t know if he was in the middle of a nightmare, and the supersonic flight to Metropolis was going to last forever, or what he’d see when he reached Tim’s heartbeat. It was ringing in his ear, determined to never let it go. He was begging that it never left his ear. His clothes were ripping from the amount of pressure and the speed he was going at. It wasn’t like the race with Bart, it was to save a life. The one he cares about most. 

He reached Metropolis, flying high above the skyscrapers because nothing would stop him from smashing through every building that was the direct line to Tim. He still can hear the heartbeat, and some sinister cackling near it. He saw the construction site, the minor destruction around it. He practically broke the sound barrier to get there. 

_“Who are ya talkin to, boy blunder? No body savin ya, this is Metropolis”_   
  
“LET ME GIVE YOU THE PROPER TREATMENT!” Conner screamed as he blasted into the room. With no care for the Kryptonite in the android’s heart, Conner slammed his fist into the metal jaw like it was a train. Metallo was sent flying across the room into the wall, crumpling to the ground. He barely got to stand up before a piece of scaffolding, an iron bar, was telekinetically lifted up from the ground and launched at Metallo’s Kryptonite heart. Conner lodged it in between the groove, quickly and efficiently leveraging the kryptonite out of Metallo’s chest before he could even fire his weapon. The green veins ceased to glow, and the android grew significantly weaker. 

“I reckon… you’re more of a pain in the ass than the real Superman…” Metallo groaned, knowing he wasn’t gonna win with the Kryptonite too far away, outnumbered and outgunned. His blank eyes, even colourless, saw an opportunity in the form of a gas barrel to far away from himself “We’ll have to rematch sometime” he picked up the gas barrel and threw it to the fire. Conner instinctively threw his body on top of Tim as an explosion erupted into the side of the room. He didn’t care if Metallo got away, he just needed to protect Tim from the fire near them. Conner waited for the heat to dim before he got up to see where the villain went. He was gone, with a hole in the wall. He could track him down, but any other concern was blocked by the sound of Tim coughing as he stood up weakly. Conner rushed over to keep him steady. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Conner asked immediately, looking over Tim for any bruises or broken bones. There were only some cuts and bruises here and there, nothing he hasn’t braved before. 

“I’m fine, I feel fine-“ Tim replied as he brushed himself off, wincing a little when he curved his back “Thanks. He was a bit more than my hands could handle” 

“Yeah, so what the hell were you thinking?” Conner snapped. He didn’t mean it, he didn’t want it to sound like it did especially when Tim looked up at him with shock “Look, I’m sorry, but do you have any idea who Metallo is?” 

“Uh, yeah. We fought him, remember?” Tim replied defensively “The day we met actually” 

“Exactly, WE fought him. You barely got out of there alive if it wasn’t for me. I see history is repeating itself” Conner said, which did not help defuse the situation. 

“Excuse me for trying to do what Superman asked while he’s away, he said I’d figure out his location before anyone” Tim snapped back. At least he could yell at Clark for telling Tim to do that. 

“I’m gonna kill him when he gets back…” He growled, clenching his fist. Clark should’ve handled it himself. 

“No, you won’t. Look, Metallo may have got away, but I saved people, that’s what matters” Tim replied firmly, motioning to the empty room aside from unconscious guards. 

“Yeah, but you could’ve fucking died in the process!” Conner yelled, voice cracking a bit as his eyes filled up “Metallo is a big freaking deal, Tim. If you didn’t say my name, or if I was a couple seconds late…” he stopped himself to sniffle, but his anger couldn’t be understated. Tim looked like he was gonna cry himself. 

“Look, I’m sorry…” 

“You constantly tell me to be careful at the Titans all the freaking time, almost to an obnoxious degree. But I let it be because I know how fucked up you got when I died” Conner continued after catching his breath “Do you think, or imagine even for a second, that I wouldn’t go off the deep end if I lost you? Cause I damn well know I would, just like you did. Maybe even worse considering we’re finally happy together, and we’re living together, and-and all that” tears were running down his cheeks as he spoke, which he hated. He didn’t want to fight, but he couldn’t keep this in “Not to mention, you’re entire fucking family will kill me. They trust you’re gonna look after yourself here. Are you that willing to throw it all away so quickly?” Tim shook his head as a couple tears escaped his domino mask.

“Of course not, you know that! This is part of the job, I know more than most of that fact. I thought I had it under control, it was just supposed to be a recon mission. So I’m sorry if I wanted to save lives!” he shouted in a broken voice. Both of them looked away from each other as they collected their thoughts. Conner wanted to just hug him, say he was sorry and never fight again. He just wanted to preserve what they have so bad, and he couldn’t bear to look at Tim. It was like when he broke his arm, except there was no mind-control. Just feelings. “Do you hate me?” Tim asked him softly, sniffling. If anything could make Conner snap his head up to look at Tim, that would. He couldn’t believe he got Tim to ask that. 

“No. No, why would I hate you? One fight isn’t gonna take back all the times I’ve said I love you” he replied, taking a step closer to rest his toes against Tim’s, reaching for his hands. 

“I thought you were pretty clear...” Tim replied, not looking still. It was his anxiety talking, something Conner will have to fight with reassurance. Conner cupped his jaw to tilt upward to talk eye-to-eye. 

“Hey, it’s me. I’ll never hate you. I just don’t want to lose you” he said softly, but firm “I’m glad you saved those workers… even if their boss I’m not fond of. You’re a hero, and I love you so freaking much for it” Tim held a brief smile, he was getting there “I love you, so freaking much” He honestly wanted to propose right then and there, to show Tim that’s how much he means to him. But time and place. To which Conner couldn’t wait any longer, and pulled Tim into a hug. Tim melted into it, as his hands held onto Conner’s lower back tightly. 

“I love you too. So, so, freaking-hecking much” Tim muffled against his boyfriend’s chest, enough that he could still understand. He looked up at him, still teary-eyed but smiling “I’m really sorry, I wouldn’t give the sadness I felt in that year to my worst enemy, let alone you”

“Shh, it’s ok. I understand” Conner shushed while wiping a tear off his mask “Just, try to be careful. I’ll always be a call away, but I don’t want to be your safety net all the time. I know you’re a badass” Tim rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“I know you do” he said, smiling still before Conner leaned all the way down to meet his lips in a kiss. It didn’t matter they were in the middle of a wrecked lab and a broken drill right next to them. They were safe. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but when they finally let go, both had to loosen their grip on the other for some air “First fight in a while. Doesn’t that make us a real couple or something?” Tim joked, which got Conner to snort

“Eh. Only if it’s once in a blue moon, and not super unhealthy” Conner replied. They’ve bickered before, but not like this. At least it felt good to be past it. The feelings of anger were already replaced with an idea he’s more comfortable with. Tim could already see the smirk on Conner’s face to know where it was going “Besides, I hear make-up sex is the best”

“Mmmmm, I’ll say I believe you” he replied, a little flirty smile on his face appeared for a second, Conner sensing Tim be more confident in that department. But it faded when Tim seemed to remember where the heck he was "Wait, what about Metallo?"

"Shhh, you're hurt. Retreat, regroup, resolve" Conner replied with a teasing finger on Tim's lips to shush him. Tim sighed, and nodded in defeat.

“Home then?” He said as he stepped onto Conner’s boots. Conner smiled and wrapped his arms around his Robin. 

“ _Home_ ” He replied, lifting off the ground to fly through a hole in the roof, out into the open night air. The police were already outside the building down below, but the pair were already too wrapped up in each other to care. 


	11. Tim - Farm Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim helps out on the farm with Conner

Following the almost disaster the previous night that was Tim’s first night on the job, he couldn’t exactly sleep as well as he would’ve liked. The thought of Metallo still running around, the thought of not doing a good job as he would’ve liked, and still trying to calm down from the fight with Conner, the first major one in forever. He was right, the make-up sex was amazing, especially as something temporary to keep his mind off things. But then they came back and he wasn’t exactly the most well-rested for Conner’s plans for today. 

The old rooster crowed ever so obnoxiously, far too early for Tim’s liking. He briefly opened his eyes to the dark grey room before immediately closing. He was never an early bird, with his late night activities requiring more of a sleep in. His not-as-nocturnal boyfriend was already used to it, it seemed. He felt the strong, warm and comfortable arms around his slim waist unwrap and slide away. They were both still naked from last night’s activities, still feeling the bliss. So the escaping warmth made Tim curl up into the covers. He was just awake enough to let out a whine from the cold, but a second later felt the familiar fur of his anxiety stuffie, a koala dressed as Batman called Lil Bruce, get gently lodged into his arms. He happily snuggled into it, with a surprise kiss on the cheek to help warm his feelings. 

“I’ll let you sleep for a bit more, baby. I’ll get some of the heavy lifting done, k” Conner whispered, at least what Tim thought he said, his hearing was still foggy. He groaned at the mention of farm work he was agreed to help with. Not unreasonable since he lived there, but at this hour? Maybe Arkham wasn’t the craziest place on Earth.

He heard Conner get up, wishing he’d stay longer, and heard the creaky footsteps pass to get clothes from the wardrobe, before parting to the bathroom down the hall. Amongst the sounds of less annoying birds outside, Tim could hear the shower running, being too tired to actively get up and join his boyfriend. But somehow he managed to just... apparate into the steamy bathroom. Unbothered, he stepped closer to the weirdly long bathroom, following the sound of Conner’s humming like it was hypnotising him. He finally reached the shower curtain, and trying not to reenact Psycho, he spoke out. 

“Conner?” he mumbled, but there was no reply. No reply but humming. Tim pulled the curtain aside, and was greeted to the lovely sight of Conner’s back. He turned his head around and smiled. “I don’t know why I feel so dizzy, must be more tired than I thou-“ Conner turned his body around, and Tim looked down to see his massive… rooster? An alive rooster head? 

_COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!_

“Gahh!! I’m awake! I’m awake!” Tim gasped loudly as he shot up. He started to breathe properly again as he started to register his surroundings. He was back in Conner’s room, who wasn’t there. The morning light was now brighter, and the rooster was crowing outside. It was just a dream, or a nightmare. Better than some of the other ones. He read the clock, which was still far too early at 7:00. He sighed, and relinquished the warmth and comfort of the bed. Leaving Lil Bruce to be comfy, he tensed up as the cold morning air hit his naked body, making him quickly hop over to cover himself in a robe. Still not as warm as he’d like, or awake. But a shower was the best way to cure both, besides going back to bed. 

The shower did help, he wished he could stay in longer, but he was expected to be helping soon. And if Conner had to come get him from the shower, his boyfriend would likely come join to spend even more time not doing yard work. Tim wrapped a towel around himself after the 7 minutes was up, quickly getting dried and made his way to the bedroom. First thing’s first after dropping the towel was to get his usual high-waisted white briefs on before deciding on the new stuff. He hasn’t really been dressed for actual yard work, so he was guessing on appropriate attire. He went down for the jeans, none really worth getting dirt on them. He hummed in annoyance, really wishing he was more prepared. At least, until his eyes spotted something at the bottom of the drawer. It was navy denim, but he knew it wasn’t a pair of pants. Pulling it out, he held the overalls up and smiled. If he was gonna be a farmie, might as well get the aesthetic. 

Plus, he knows Conner would go crazy over it. 

Another thing that would also do just that, Tim moved to Conner’s section of the wardrobe, picking out one of his stripped button-ups at the bottom. The shirt was super baggy on him, even rolling the sleeves up to stick still left plenty of breathing room. He jumped into the overalls, keeping them and the shirt secure. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Totally rocking the farmboy vibes. He just collected his new boots to put on, before making his way downstairs for the real work. 

  
Despite the morning speed, Tim was quick to fill his body with caffeine and cereal for the boost. He didn’t feel like 100% at this hour, but definitely better than 20 minutes ago. He took his time sipping his coffee and scrolling through Twitter by the window. He kept looking up to see his man carry hay bales with ease. Just something super appealing about it. That and the whole shirt tucked into tight mid-rise jeans with a cowboy hat was making him feel more awake in some areas. He quickly sculled his coffee when it was cool enough to do so, before getting out to the back porch. Ma was in the garden watering flowers, and smiled up at him. 

“Good morning dear. My, don’t you fit right in?” she said, looking him up and down “I remember when Clark was little he wore those all the time” 

“Oh? Well, just thought it’d be comfy, hopefully don’t make too much of a mess of myself haha” Tim chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

“We all weren’t born skilled, I’m sure you’ll be fine dear” Ma replied sweetly, before approaching him to feel his shirt “Did you run out of your own shirts already?” Tim blushed, not really wanting to tell it was purely intentional. 

“O-Oh, no. Just I… like wearing Conner’s clothes a lot” he replied, feeling like contorting through security lasers was easier “Shirts at least, I don’t think I’ll wear his pants without them falling down” Ma let out a chuckle which helped. 

“Bit big on you, dear, but it’s very sweet of you. Might save some laundry space, not that there’s no room for you” she said, briefly rubbing Tim’s cheek before turning back to the flowers “Sing out if you need me, I’m always nearby” 

“I will, thanks!” Tim replied happily as he quickly paced to the barn. He moved past some chickens who were out exploring the big open yard. Kinda like him in a way, but he guessed the chickens knew their way around more than him. He made it close to the barn door, till he heard some fast paced running from behind him. He turned around only to be tackled to the ground on his back. He grunted, still in shock, but the moment past when he was met with licks on his face. 

“Krypto, stop, that tickles!” Tim laughed, rubbing the Super-dogs white fur “Yes, here, patting you. Good boy, goooood boy” The doggo kept licking his cheek, not that he didn’t mind, but he needed to work. The ground was already becoming too comfy. 

“Krypto! Here boy!” Conner called out from behind Tim towards the barn. Krypto immediately ran off Tim’s chest and to Conner for some more pats. He followed Conner to Tim, who helped his boyfriend up on his feet and brushed off the dust from his back “I’d say you look better in my clothes than I do” 

“Bullpoop, I love you in this” Tim replied, running a hand around Conner’s tucked flannel “Handsome farm boy” 

“Not as much as I’ll love seeing it on you after today, sexy city boy. Just missing something” Conner said as he took his cowboy hat off, placing it on Tim’s head. Like the shirt, it was a bit too big as it dropped to cover his eyebrows. Tim chuckled and tipped the hat up to smile up at his boyfriend “There you are, you are now a cute cowboy” 

“Yee-haw” Tim said in his best southern accent, but wasn’t too sure Conner adjusting his crotch and biting his lip was the response he thought he’d get. But he did smile. 

“So, uh, did you sleep in well enough? After last night and all” he said, trying to change the subject “I think easing you into early morning minute by minute is the best option. Get your mind from overworking”

“Yeah, I mean, I am awake now at least. Had a weird dream and the rooster woke me up again” Tim replied shyly, not really wanting to share the rooster dick dream “Wish I could stay longer, I was warm” Conner nodded in agreement sadly. 

“Same, baby, maybe on a day off. But for now…” He walked over the bench to pick up a relatively easy-looking bucket filled with seeds “Feed the birds, Robin” He handed Tim the bucket, who with both the combination of sleep deprivation and expecting a lighter weight, struggled to hold up at first. 

“Ooft- Can do!” he said, managing to hold it by his side. If his arm could stay attached that is. He walked out of the barn to the open yard again to where the chickens were. He was walking with his hips arched to the left from the weight, but managed to make the journey. He placed the bucket on the ground, trying to keep away from the group “Here chip, chip. Breakfast is served!” He filled his hand up with seeds, and threw them to the chickens, who happily pecked them up. All other sounds were blocked out by the clucking and the sound of seeds landing. Tim thought he was doing a pretty good job, considering. However, he turned around to see the rooster gobbling away at the seeds “Hey! Shoo! You’ve had enough!” He tried to shoo the bird away, but it just screeched at him “Bastard Cockatrice” Tim muttered, but then the other chickens started gathering at the bucket, pecking at the rest “Hey! Hey! No! Breakfast time is over, shoo! Shoo!” he tried to pick up the bucket, but the amount of beaks pecking away made it difficult to grab the handle, and a quick attempt at a grab resulted in the bucket to be tipped over, spilling more seeds on the dirt “Frick!” Tim noticed the chickens were gathering now at the new pile, allowing him to pick up the bucket of the remaining seeds and escape. He hurried over to the barn again, but stopped when he heard a very annoyed Conner’s voice. As he approached, Conner had his back to him and was on the phone. Tim, being a detective, was a natural eavesdrop, and couldn’t help overhear. 

“Moved? Why the hell did you move the damn thing here?” He snapped into the phone. He was pacing in short distance, but the earth practically shook with each step “Don’t you know that Metallo will dig up Smallville to find your damn drill?” Tim guessed he was talking to Lex Luthor, Conner’s sorta-father. It’s complicated “Look, I’m sure whatever you’re doing with it is perfectly fine and helpful, Luthor, but that thing is a weapon- wha? A gold kryptonite meteor? Fucking hell…” That name drop made Tim perk up. Gold Kryptonite was something Batman mentioned to him once, a rare form of Kryptonite that has the power to permanently take away a Kryptonian’s powers. It’s rumoured Bruce has a dagger of gold kryptonite in his vault in the Batcave, but no one knows for sure. If Conner was mentioning it, he’s in trouble “Look, if Metallo somehow gets to morph with your earth dildo to get a gold kryptonite heart, Superman, me, Supergirl, other Superboy, other Nightwing, we’re all fucked… So what are we, your hired security now? Maybe don’t announce what you’re big plans are on the TV, genius….” Conner sighed and turned around. His face lit up instantly when he saw Tim, but he obviously still had the phone on his ear “Whatever, I’ve got chores to do. Call me when you care about anyone but yourself- and don’t spy on us!” Conner hung up as fast as he could, shoving his phone in his jean pocket so hard it probably would have ripped through. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking at Tim as if either one was gonna explain what just happened “I guess you caught all that?” Tim nodded slowly. 

“Your dad?” he asked cautiously, but Conner grimaced at the name.

“He’s my donour, Tim, remember that” He corrected a little too bluntly “He moved his big ass drill to the mines near Smallville, up over that hill. Basically set up camp there overnight, but expects Smallville’s heroes to do the protecting when Metallo or whoever comes knocking. Which is just greeeeaaaat. Love that for us” Conner took the bucket from Tim and moved to the the barn sink with a huff. 

“And the gold kryptonite? The thing that takes away Kryptonian powers?” Tim asked, wanting to hear what Lex was saying on the other end. 

“Yep, a whole heap somewhere in South America. We’re lucky Metallo uses standard edition usually. If he gets that and fires at us, it better not hit” Conner replied, turning around to lean up against the sink “If he morphs with the drill Lex is using, which I guess is the toughest in the world, then he has what he needs to go get a new shiny heart. And then we’re screwed… or drilled” he let out a light chuckle, sharing it with Tim who approached him to rub the small of his back supportively. 

“I’ll protect you, promise” he said confidently, making Conner smile “I just need to read up on how Superman beats him” 

“Taking out his heart and crushing him usually does the trick” Conner replied with a light snicker “Good thing we have a non-powered but super resourceful boy wonder on our side here” he moved one hand to rub his boyfriend’s shoulder, and the other to push a finger on Tim’s button nose with a “Boop!” 

“Knock it off!” Tim giggled, blushing like crazy especially at the cute nickname that comes with the identity “I really don’t know if that name’s gonna last now. Not exactly a boy, despite appearances” 

“True, you’re a strong independent man now” Conner joked, poking the ticklish Tim in the side, before leaning down and bending his legs into the smiling Tim for a long kiss. Tim happily hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Conner’s shoulders. It was hypnotising, but not so much so as to completely ignore the big hands snaking their way down to his butt. 

“Woah ok, still gotta do chores right?” Tim reminded, tapping Conner’s shoulder to reluctantly let him go (for now). Conner sighed and relinquished, Tim straightening himself up

“Sorry baby, just with my shirt on you and all… hard to resist” Conner chuckled 

“You’ll get your chance” Tim replied cheekily, before looking around the barn “Okie dokie, next?” Conner snorted at the sight of Tim waiting for him to give him directions. 

“So weird that I’m the one giving you orders, not sure if I like it” Conner joked, while looking around the barn for something, but was reminded of what he was just leaning on “How about you clean the buckets while I plow the field. Should be done at around the same time” 

“We shall see, I think I can clean them fast. Alfred taught me how to do dishes” Tim replied in a sarcastically smug way, which made Conner chuckle. 

“Sure, bud. You earned yourself washing duty” Conner said, teasingly pushing the front of Tim’s cowboy hat over his eyes. Tim pouted briefly at his new role as Conner walked away, before moving to the large sink for the buckets. Shouldn’t be too hard, he just had to roll his too big sleeves up and start scrubbing. The only problem was also he had to be on his tippy toes to get a good angle. Guess it was made for above average guys and gals doing this job. Krypto was next to his feet, patiently waiting as Tim scrubbed the bucket. It was like washing a large coffee mug. He was barely done with two when Conner returned. 

“Still at it? Thought Alfred taught you to clean fast?” Conner joked, stepping in behind Tim to hold him. Tim sighed happily and leaned his head back onto Conner’s lower chest, his pecs were like cushions. It was lovely, just feeling the water on his hands and Conner’s big burly arms around him. It soon made him drift somewhere else, and that somewhere else was back in bed. Having the same arms wrapped around him did bring back the very recent memories, and he kept closing his eyes. It must’ve been noticed by Conner he was slowing down, because a couple seconds later and Tim felt his armpits get tickled. 

“Gah! I’m awake! I’m awake!” he shouted, scrubbing away at the buckets even faster. Conner giggled behind him and went back to wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist. 

“Just joking ya, don’t want you sleepin' on the job” he teased, pressing himself in Tim’s back. Tim shook his head and snickered lightly to himself. If Conner wasn’t here, he probably would be less distracted. But he also might be asleep in the large and comfy looking hay pile further into the barn. Conner let out a sneeze to break Tim’s daydreams. 

“Bless ya, didn’t know you had allergies” Tim said, rubbing Conner’s shoulder as he sniffled. 

“I don’t usually, something’s weird” Conner replied cautious, looking around and hearing anything. 

“It’s probably your human side getting hayfever, it happens” Tim assured, trying to usher him back to the work station “Come on, few more barrels to go” Conner nodded, mood obviously perking up now it’s not him giving orders. Conner went back onto Tim’s back to work from behind him. Though a sneaky hand was being rather risky for some reason, traveling down lower Tim’s front. He was about to tell Conner to wait until the buckets were done, but the pair were interrupted when Ma came into the barn. 

“Oh, I see you two are hard at work” she greeted happily, and Conner forcibly dragged himself off Tim in a hurry “I’m just going to the new neighbours to drop off some flower seeds. They could use them with building” 

“New neighbours?” Tim asked, curious “Is Smallville a hot spot now?” 

“Perhaps” Ma replied, a little hint of something more to it “Of course, they’ve been building opposite us ever since Tim moved here. Looking forward to seeing the end result” 

“Looks pretty big” Conner said as he stared off into the distance towards where Tim guessed where the house was. He had to bite his tongue for a joke that seemed way too much like something Conner would say if he wasn’t one initiating. Or because his mother was right there. 

“No peeking young man, the neighbours want it to be a surprise to them, you can be chatty” Ma replied with a shaky finger, much to Conner’s offended face “I shall return, try to behave” she gave them a wink and a knowing smile, before turning to head towards the truck. 

“No worries!” Conner called after her, exchanging a wave each. Tim went back to washing the buckets as Conner watched the truck go down the dirt road. Tim probably should’ve seen what was coming, but still gasped when Conner planted himself at his back again “Alone at last” he rasped, leaning down to kiss Tim’s neck, running his hands up and down his sides. Tim stopped trying to rub the bucket with the sponge. Conner was already trying to emulate that motion with his hands, with a bit of tugging on the shirt “Gods, you look so freaking hot in this, in anything” Tim noticed Krypto went to the door and sat, almost as a guard. Of course Conner must’ve trained him. Rolling his eyes, Tim let Conner undo the straps of Tim’s overalls. They slid down his back and around his ankles. He felt a finger slide up the seat of his briefs, and he had to bow his head. He could see his little tent poking his tighty whities as much as they could. 

“Ahh… jeeez, were you waiting for this? It’s rather sudden- ah” Tim asked Conner, who just grunted his answer. Tim watched (upside down) as Conner undid his belt and shoved jeans down, surprisingly without breaking the button. He could see Conner’s own white briefs were tenting, except obviously way more enormous by comparison. Pressing it on Tim’s back caused another moan “Ah- Conner- I want.. please” Tim moaned lightly. They’ve been doing this for a while, and usually now Tim wasn’t the one begging, and he usually was the one in control. Something really was up with Conner, but he honestly couldn’t care. 

“Tell me-e, I’d be up for _anythiiing_ with the way you look right now” Conner gasped out, a little slurry in his voice

“I-I want… ah- everything” Tim replied, his head dizzy from both the intense rubbing and his sleep deprivation. He felt Conner’s fingers grab his waistband to pull his underwear down “Wait, don’t we need-“ Tim panicked for a second before Conner pulled out an incredibly small tube of lube, much to Tim’s surprise “Oh, you’re prepared” 

“Can’t say this hasn’t been a fantasy of mine” Conner replied confidently. It was weird this dynamic, but Tim was still into it. He just hoped Ma stayed at the neighbours. Conner tipped the hat Tim still had on, fixing it, before picking his boyfriend up. He could feel the TTK pull the boots, pants and briefs down to the floor as Conner walked them over to the hay pile. He set Tim down, but not before hooking his legs on his shoulders and giving one more wink. Tim could see his eyes were very red, like he did have allergy. He let out a sneeze, embarrassingly high pitched, but Conner didn’t seem to mind “Let’s ride, cowboy” he said, a dark smirk on his face. 


	12. Conner - Ivy

“Ugh, feel so weird” Conner mumbled. His nose felt like it was up in the clouds and his head if he was falling from said height. But instead, he was just lying naked in a hay pile, an almost naked Tim in his arms. Tim was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt, and somewhat conscious. Both breathing heavily. He knew what was happening in the moments before, he felt like he couldn’t stop. But he also wanted it to happen, Tim did too. So what gave them the push? Too much weirdness for one day, and it wasn’t even lunch. 

He moved Tim off of him to the hay, rolling him on his back to button up his shirt. Or rather it was Conner’s shirt, but Tim wearing his stuff was so freaking addicting. Tim mumbled something even super-hearing couldn’t pick up as Conner grabbed Tim’s underwear and overalls with TTK. Guess he really was tired. He tried getting his feet through the leg holes but Tim started squirming. 

“No… want more…” he mumbled suddenly. Conner frowned and continued trying to get the briefs up his legs. 

“More? More what?” Conner asked confused, but Tim still squirmed. It helped when he lifted his thighs so he push the underwear up. As he got closer, he could see Tim’s “lil pecker” was erect, or as erect by Tim’s smaller standards “Baby we just had some, no way are you ready for more. Come on, gotta get your cute tighty whities up” As if on queue, Tim got up on his knees in an instant. Helpful to get his underwear up over his perky butt, little distracting when he goes for Conner’s shoulder to start licking. “Woah, someone’s excited today” 

“So good…” Tim drooled out, kissing lower down. 

“Not to say I’m not enjoying this a whole lot, but we gotta get dressed and actually do work before Ma gets back” Conner replied, a little awkwardly maneuvering to get Tim’s overalls on his feet. The attempt was almost successful, but Tim took an opportunity to go straight down to Conner’s crotch “Woah, woah! Easy there, you can have some cocktail later. Once you stop being really weird” Conner stood up to get Tim off him and he threw his overalls on his head “Put these on now you’re awake” he turned to pick up his own briefs that were on the wood floor with the rest of his clothes. The white material was a little stained at the front from earlier, but nothing new to Conner. He’d only had just settled the tighty whities underneath his bellybutton before he felt Tim wrap around the waist. 

“Come ba-a-ck to bed, hon, I want you _soooo_ baaad” Tim slurred, licking the middle of Conner’s bareback. Conner then switched to at least get his shirt back on so Tim won’t be so tempted to lick him. 

“Tim, seriously. What is up with you? You’re never this horny” Conner asked impatiently, quickly pulling on the shirt before grabbing his jeans to follow suit. Tim was still on his back by the time Conner turned to look at him again. He had gotten his overalls half on, but only one strap clipped and his buttoned shirt was unbuttoned to show off his chest. And all the hickeys he left. Looking into his eyes, the blue pupil was surrounded with red, and his nose flared just as bright “You got a serious allergy, dude” 

“I knowww, I can’t stop- mmmm, come here big guy” Tim jumped up on Conner, this time wrapping his legs around his waist to continue his assault. 

“Tim! Stop! What’s going on? Why are you- achoo!” 

“Oh Superboy, he’s just trying to show you how much he loves you” a sultry voice entered the barn, along with an air that beckoned him to look. Conner forced Tim off him before turning around. He facepalmed himself. 

“Should’ve known you were behind this” he snarled at the intruder. A green-skinned woman with rose red hair and a cunning smile, an almost swimsuit of leaves and vines covering some of her body. Poison Ivy was no stranger to either of them, nor to anyone who’s heard of her. If the appearance wasn’t a dead give-away, the crawling vines around her feet were. Conner heard a whimper from outside, and saw Krypto trapped in strong vines “Krypto! I’m coming boy!” 

“The dog will not be harmed, if you cooperate” Ivy interrupted, holding her hand up to signal a stop. Conner could see she was tightening the vines as he got closer, so he had to stay put “Now, onto you” Ivy’s hand flashed and thick vines burst from the floorboards and tangled around Tim and Conner, dragging them to the wooden post in the middle of the room. The vines wrapped tight as they both struggled, Tim was not feeling his best as he almost let them bind them. 

“What the hell do you want Ivy? We’re just some simple farm boys making our way through the galaxy” Conner shouted at her, who was smiling away. Conner was lying if he didn’t usually find being bound kinda hot, but not when a psycho plant lady held the key. And didn’t look like she was letting go. 

“Oh please, spare me the act Superboy. You think I don’t recognise your handsome face from last time?” Ivy replied, biting her lip “Your little human friend may have overwhelmed me, but I don’t see him or his frogs here. Only poor little Robin” 

“What are… what are you… talking about?” Tim murmured weakly, still trying to play it straight. Conner could hear his heart running wild at the revelation. 

“Regaining some thought? I had infected this barn with some of my pollen. I hope you… enjoyed the effects, but the recovery is quite tiresome. On humans at least, lucky for you Superboy” Ivy explained, her voice low and almost raspy “But I would rather you not be out of your mind for now, Boy Wonder” There’s that name again, as Tim looked at her with fake confusion ''And yes, Tim Wayne is Robin, I know. I also know Bruce Wayne, prince of that concrete monstrosity of a city, is the weed called Batman. The plants tell me everything, my babies in the gardens of Wayne Manor have been feeding me that delicious information for quite some time” “But you don’t need to worry about me, I won’t tell. Not even Harley. It doesn’t matter to me, we’ll crush mankind regardless” Conner still struggled with the vines. He hoped Krypto got himself free or, rather embarrassingly, Superman comes to rescue them. 

“Why here?... I left Gotham…” Tim asked slowly, still recovering and not even fighting it. 

“So I’ve heard through the grapevine. Interesting” Ivy replied, walking up to Tim and looking down on him with a victorious smirk “Partially why I came to this plant haven. I need your brain” she parted his curtained hair to touch his forehead, before turning to Conner, now having to look up “And your muscle” she rubbed his bicep, and Conner couldn’t pull away. Ivy keeps getting in on his personal space everytime, and he enjoys it less with every meeting. She relinquished to step back and address them both “Lex Luthor has a new drill here, says he can use it to regrow forests if he so pleases. I need to get in, and turn it up as far as it can go” 

“Why the hell would we help you?” Conner asked bluntly. Ivy smiled and walked slowly back over to him. This was getting bad, Tim was still being weird, and Conner could probably guess what would be next. Had to think of something. 

“Unfortunately you won’t get much choice” Ivy replied, getting up and close again “Remember my mind control, boy of steel?” She rubbed his chest and played with his shirt. Conner wished he could just keep going backwards, and hoped to hell Tim wasn’t looking. 

“I’m not much of a boy now, but sure” Conner replied, uncomfortable as ever. Thinking of Hawaiian memories helped ease the stress. He couldn’t get his hands on her to stop. But then he remembered. 

_I don’t need hands to do some damage. But obviously can’t fry her, but he did have something else._

“Yeah… When you kissed an underage boy to make him your personal slave” Tim spoke up randomly, sounding a lot more like himself. Ivy shrugged it off. 

“In the past. But now, the future is mine” Ivy replied, opening up her palm. If Conner didn’t act now, he’d be under mind control again. Eyes darting around the room, he saw the steel buckets by the sink. With not a second hesitation, he flinged the buckets over to collide with Ivy’s head “Ow!” she yelped. Conner missed using his hands with the telekinesis. For a second Ivy’s control faulted, but that was all Conner needed to rip the plants off of him. 

“Aww yeah! Tactical Telekinesis baby!” he shouted triumphantly, immediately moving to rip the vines off Tim who fell to the ground. Conner caught him on his way and kept him steady. 

“Awwwwhh, everything hurtsss...” he whined, as Conner helped him up. He seemed a lot more capable, but slow. Unfortunately, he needs to move to get upstairs. Tim knows more about Ivy way more than Conner, who only knew how she looked and some powers, and he’d do more damage as Robin.

“Tim, go get your things! I’ll hold her off” Conner told him, looking to see Ivy slowly recovering from the blow. He rushed to get Tim moving, as the fresh air coursed through his body to attack the pheromones. 

“Wait. What if she controls you?” Tim asked in hesitation. 

“Then permission to punch me with kryptonite granted, go!” Conner replied, and Tim took off towards the farm house. Conner saw Krypto break free himself from the lack of control, and he joined Conner’s side, growling at Ivy “Ok salad queen, I’m not in favour of hitting women, but I’m gonna make an exception for evil ones” Ivy smiled, eyes glancing out the window. She raised her arm and Conner felt her power emanating. 

“Oh Superboy, that wouldn’t be a fair fight. Who says you’ll be fighting me?” she replied. The ground shook beneath their feet, followed by the sound of a loud roar. It sounded like a weird bat, nothing he’s ever heard. Looking outside with his x-ray vision, his eyes widened at the ever growing source of the noise. 

“Holy…” The vegetable garden erupted as a tall bulky pumpkin stood on its vines like feet. The vines that sprouted from his sides uprooted a pair of enlarged carrots that formed like muscular arms. The pumpkin ripped open a face for itself, a deformed jack-o-lantern looking thing. He knew for a fact that Ma wasn’t growing those, or have a jack-o-lantern this early “Looks like it’s pumpkin soup tonight, boy” Conner commented to Krypto, cracking his knuckles. His x-ray vision also saw Tim in the attic struggling to get his costume on in time “Tim! You better hurry up and get your tights and cape on! This guy isn’t taking any punche-“ A vine wrapped around Conner’s ankle, and pulled him through the barn wall. 

He went through the panelling like paper, and came face to face with the hulking vegetable. He wasn’t that big, Giganta could probably take him easy. As for Conner, 6’3 wasn’t gonna be enough for that trick. He’ll just have to punch up instead. 

He dodged a fast vine punch, the carrot arm launching like a spring-loaded rocket. Ivy definitely did something to those vegetables, because Ma’s carrots definitely don’t leave small craters. But he was fast enough to dodge it, and was smaller than the hulking veggie-monstrosity. Time to land some hits. He launched himself at the monster, landing a solid punch at the jack-o-lantern cheek. Not a crack to show. Floating in the air, Conner punched again, but once again, not a crack. Conner tasted carrot when the monster landed a surprise hit, apparently not limited to the vine flexibility. Gotta change that. 

Conner rubbed his cheek, and looked around for something sharp. All the axes were in the other shed, but the lawnmower was by the barn. He smiled, and reached out with his TTK to lift the lawnmower up and turn it so the blades faced the monster, who was walking slowly towards him. He pulled the lawnmower to the monster, multitasking in his head to turn the spinning blades on. 

Lawnmowers were loud unfortunately, and apparently vegetables have ears to hear it. It turned and it’s carrot fist met the blades first. The lawnmower wasn’t the most powerfullest, and it struggled against the tough fist it was supposed to chop up. It exploded without a second’s notice, shrapnel from the blade spun everywhere. Conner had a piece hurtling towards him, but he caught it with only a tear in his shirt. He immediately frisbees it at the vine arm of the monster. The carrot hand was damaged, but it screeched as the blade severed it from the root. The arm fell to the ground, and for the quickest moment Conner felt like he got a grip on the situation. He got a hold of the blade again in the air, but it didn’t even come down again before the monster's vines whipped into the garden. It unearthed another mega carrot and brought it close to its body, reinforcing the vines. The shrapnel only bounced off the same spot with a bit of a cut. 

“Ok, plan B” Conner muttered, focusing on his eyes, fueling the heat in them. Not a second later, red lasers fired from his eyes at the monster’s body. Krypto joined in, aiming for the monster’s legs, and soon it was on fire. It screeched that unearthly sound it had, and collapsed on its viney knees as it slowly became charred. 

“Get up, my child! Use their weapon! Set their house made of wood ablaze!” Ivy ordered 

“NO!” Conner yelled, speeding towards the creature and grabbed its legs, Krypto gnawing into the body to distract it. But it took no issue, and simply just extended it’s viney reach, still ablaze. The fiery carrot arm touched the wooden deck, and was immediately latched on, spreading slowly. “Krypto! Stop the fire quickly!” Conner ordered, the white dog immediately racing to blow out and freeze the ever burning fire. Enraged, Conner used his strength to pick up the creature and throw him across the backyard. The chickens were already dispersed at the chaos, it’s just getting the monster to not cause anymore property damage. Especially not to their home. 

“Here” Tim said suddenly, apparently apparating right next to Conner with absolutely no warning. Guess Conner was too distracted by the literal vegetable monster wrecking their house. 

“About time, baby” Conner replied jokingly 

“Sorry, had to give myself an antidote. You and Krypto keep him busy. I’ll go get the weed repellent” Conner saw Tim immediately race towards the shed, the fertiliser in tanks inside. He reached out with his TTK to hold the beast steady, the viney limbs getting stuck to the ground. Krypto gnawing at the joints to serve them. Tim was concocting something, and hopefully it was quicker than getting his costume on. Partially because a vine was wrapping around his leg.

_Forgot about the plant bitch._

“Now where were we, Superboy…” Ivy slithered behind him. The vines were tight and her voice was hypnotic. He struggled, trying to hold the monster while the uncomfortable hands rubbed against his chest “Such a specimen… You’ll do nicely in my army” 

“Get off, these pecs are reserved” Conner growled, trying to maintain control. He could feel the tingly feeling in his nose again and eyes going hazy. 

“That won’t stop me, not with you by my side. I’ll make you break that birds wings” Ivy replied with an evil chuckle. Conner eyes widened, and started shaking. He’ll never hurt Tim again, nor would he have his mind invaded to do so. He couldn’t live with himself then, who knows what he’d do now. 

_Pheromones… too strong… gotta… hold on-_

“Hey! Hands off my man, wicked witch!” Tim appeared from seemingly nowhere, erecting his staff to swing at Ivy’s legs. She tripped up with a thud. Conner was still in a daze, but was still halfway in a trance. He felt a sharp needle stab his bicep, and soon his head started to become clear. 

“Ow” Conner moaned and rubbed his biceps. Not a second later, his mind felt like the fog cleared. 

“It’s the antidote, make you feel less like crap and weird” Tim explained, waving the syringe gun. Ivy groaned on the ground, but Tim immediately reached for his belt and fired what looked like a mini net launcher. The net landed on Ivy, and appeared to have tased her. 

“Thank gods, that’s beauty done. Now it’s just the beast” Conner replied, both turning to the struggling monster. Conner’s TTK hold was loose, and Krypto had wounded it to the point it was taking time to regrow. 

“Take this” Tim said as he handed Conner a small tank with the familiar fertiliser label on the side “Throw it in his mouth” 

“In his mouth? Got it” Conner took the tank from Tim, who joined Conner in charging towards the monster. It roared when it noticed them coming, and punched towards them. Tim rolled out of the way, throwing explosive birdarangs that stuck inside the pumpkin. Small explosions erupted at the side of the monster’s body, the lack of reinforcement from Ivy apparently made it weaker. Conner forced the monster’s jack-o-lantern mouth open with TTK before launching himself in the air above it “Come and get it ugly!” With a toss to win any shot-put gold medal, the tank of fertiliser torpedoed its way into the mouth of the veggie monster. Krypto let go, and him and Robin stepped away to take cover “Ok, what now?” 

“Tick, tick, boom!” Tim said, lifting up a detonator. A second and a flash later, the looming shadow over the Kent farm was gone. When the smoke and dust cleared, the ground was littered with fried pumpkin and burnt vines. Conner landed on the ground, met with Krypto at his feet, who earned his pats for the help. Tim ran up to them, with a proud smile on his face. 

“What the hell was in that thing?” Conner asked with a laugh. Tim shrugged. 

“Fertiliser, weed poison, explosive gel, bit of everything” he replied casually, lifting up a fist “Teamwork makes the dream work, babe” Conner chuckled and returned the fist bump, before reaching down to pick up a piece of the pumpkin to examine it. 

“And I thought they smelled bad on the outside'' Conner joked, giving Krypto a piece of it to snack on. Tim giggled and leaned in on his boyfriend’s side affectionately

“Don’t quote Star Wars to me, I wouldn’t need Ivy’s pollen otherwise” he replied as his best attempt to be flirty. As much as Conner would love to take part in that with a prequel meme, Tim reminded them. 

“Speaking of” he said, turning around just in time to see Ivy struggle with the net. She threw it off and glared at the two heroes (and dog). She looked exhausted, breathing heavily from the tasering “Hey! We’ve got plenty more for any Cabbage Patch Kid you throw at us! Surrender!” Conner yelled at her, but Ivy just sneered. 

“Murderers!” she growled, waving her arms around and vines slowly emerged from the ground. 

“Oh boy” Conner said, prepping his fists, Tim steadying his staff and Krypto’s eyes glared red. All them stood their ground as the plants tangled around Ivy, who looked all the more deranged “Round 2… wha?” Two small missiles landed into the ground right next to Ivy, who’s eyes widened at the Bat symbol on the side. The missles released a gas around the plants which made them all visibly shudder. 

“Yes! Batman!” Tim shouted in delight, fist bumping the sky. The sound of the Batwing’s rockets echoed in the sky, and flew overhead. The plants started retreating under the ground they came from. 

“Don’t be too pleased with yourselves!” Ivy shouted, thrashing an arm to motion a large vine to swing at the young heroes. They successfully dodged the attack, the vine swinging above them. When they looked up, Ivy was gone. 

“Where’d she go?” Tim asked, looking around. Conner searched with his x-ray vision. Nothing. And his super hearing detected movement from far away, and only getting further away. They could track it, but they needed to regroup. 

“Vanished off my grid” he replied, peering to assess the damage. Part of the barn’s roof and a wall was destroyed, as well as chippings of the farmhouse’s deck and roof “Glad the house wasn’t destroyed, still too much damage this house should ever have to face '' He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder from Tim. He placed his own hand on top of it and stroked the soft skin with his thumb. 

“Sorry about the barn, and the house, and… everything” he said softly. Conner looked at him confused. 

“Why? Not your fault, and besides we only gotta do a bit of the roof and floorboards...” Conner replied. Tim always had to put some blame on himself like it was automatic, but none of this was his fault. 

“No, no. Well. The house I’m not sure. I mean… the other thing with the pollen” Tim said nervously, his eyes motioning to the barn. The hazy memories kicked in, about the time they spent before this havoc. 

“Oh. Don’t sweat it honestly. I liked it, and it was me who started it anyway” Conner said with a dismissive hand-wave, but the look on Tim’s face didn’t look like he shared the view. Which was odd considering he seems to enjoy the other times “What? You didn’t?” Tim shook his head. 

“No no, it was lovely. A little sore but fine. Just we were high as kites” he replied bashfully “Not sure if it makes it any less real” Conner wrapped an arm around his slimmer body and lightly chuckled. 

“Baby boy, it’s fine, honestly. It was just like any other time, and we both enjoyed it, so not much of a biggie. Story for the kids” Conner replied, hoping to get a smile from him. And he was right, and Tim looked up at him with a blushy smile. But his eyes changed, finally processed what Conner had just said. 

“Yeah… wait, kids?-“ 

“What happened?” Both of them jumped at the silent arrival of Batman, looking at them with a concerned look through the cowl. It was really weird to see him during the day, he sticks out like a sore thumb against the bright country backdrop. Couldn’t even see his body that the cape draped all over his body. 

“Gah! Dad, hey. Ivy just came out of nowhere. She mentioned something about taking Lex’s drill that’s near the mines” Tim answered quickly, Batman appearing to take the information all in. No idea what’s going on under that cowl, his mouth was just a solid line. It at least helps that Conner’s eye level with the dark eyes, not as intimidating if he’s towering over you. 

“She just needed some muscle to help her get in” Conner added, but only before he noticed a figure descending from the blue clouds above “Clark?” Superman, in all his blue tights, red cape and outside undies glory landed on the ground right next to them. He looked panicked as he assessed the situation. This will always be his home first. 

“Heard what happened, and came as soon as I could” he said quickly and breathy “At least the house is intact, barn needs work- wait where’s Ma?” 

“She’s safe, she’s on her way here from across the road” Bruce confirmed, Conner shocked he knew that “Right now, I have to look into what Ivy’s up to, strange she came so far out of Gotham” he turned to the young men before him, looking at each of them sternly, Tim moreso which sorta makes sense “You two, stay low and keep out of trouble” Both of them scoffed on impulse. 

“It’s not like we were asking for her to come here, we were perfectly happy doing chores and stuff” Tim defended, but Batman was unphased. He looked at Tim with a glare. 

“But what about the previous night?” he asked immediately and bluntly, which did make Tim stumble a bit. 

“Ok, I was a little in over my head…. but it happens to you too! I’ve been there” Tim replied. He was doing quite well for someone standing up to Batman of all people. Bruce squinted his eyes, but stood his ground. 

“I’m putting my trust in you to keep yourself safe from harm. I don’t want you leaping into trouble that’d be best suited for Kryptonians” he said monotonously, glancing at Clark and Conner like he was judging them for not looking after his son better. 

“Bruce, it was me who asked him to investigate Metallo. That’s on me, I just thought he’d be the best person for the job” Clark interrupted, physically stepping into the conversation to be the defence as always. But Batman still didn’t appear to budge on his view. Tim sighed, and caved. 

“Bruce… dad, I’m sorry. I won’t do stuff like that again alone” he said softly, bowing his head. He tends not to look at people in high emotions or confrontations like this. Batman stood there thinking, but sighed himself. 

“I hope so, for my sake and yours” he said, putting a firm gloved hand on Tim’s shoulder “I love you, and I’m proud of you. But be careful. Talk soon” Batman ruffled Tim’s hair, taking a moment to nod at Conner, before turning with a swish of his cape towards the jet that he somehow silently parked. 

“Thank you Tim, Conner” Clark said warmly, putting a hand on Conner’s shoulder “Make sure Ma’s ok during repairs, please” 

“I will, it’s not much, but I will” Conner replied, and Clark nodded. Clark never originally asked for him, but to see how much that has changed made them both smile. 

“Thanks, little brother” he said, the name making Conner smile to himself, before turning to Tim “Take some pictures too, Tim, good for a page this week” Tim nodded, before Clark waved them goodbye. Then up, up and away, into the sky and out of sight. Both of them exhaled for what seemed like the first time in a while. 

“I think I’d rather face the pumpkin again then go through that conversation again” Tim muttered to himself, probably forgetting his boyfriend had super-hearing. 

“He’s just protective, or just in desperate need of a massage” Conner replied with a laugh, sharing it with Tim. 

“Him and me both” he replied, leaning against Conner again. They looked at the damage again. It really wasn’t much, but any scratch to this house hurt Conner deep. It was supposed to be a safe spot for him, his mother, his extended family when they come. And now one for his boyfriend, but it’s been hurt. He sighed, immediately going to pick up a plank from the barn roof. “We’ll fix it, we’ll start now” 

“No, you go research how to beat these two. They’re after the same thing, we need to be ready” Conner replied “I’ll try and fix this before Ma comes back, I hear her coming '' Tim nodded, and made his way up the stairs to the porch. Conner sighed and continued to pick up more pieces with Krypto. 

He was determined to make this place safe for his family, and now the creeps who threaten it just made it worse for themselves. 


End file.
